I'm Dating a Teenage Superhero
by KenSan1990
Summary: Kenshin is the geek of the school, Kaoru is popular but sees different way toward people. After a visit to the museum Kenshin gains more than he expected.[Complete]
1. The Geek Of Harrison High

Okay first fic! Sorry if it's not everything you could want but hey I try. Hope you like. Warning: Not. Good. At. Humor.

Disclaimer: me no own

**The Geek of Harrison High**

He walked down the hallway books closed at his chest. Kenshin was trying to be quick so he didn't have to worry. Bouncing off his thigh was a laptop in a bag. Leave it to him to bring a computer to school.

Again he peered around, people looking at him like always. Now he just had one more thing to make him the geek of Harrison High School. He tried to hide it by keeping his mouth closed or books hiked up. This would be a most difficult task.

"Orthidonture," he huffed beneath his breath, "thank you genes."

He turned into the science lab looked at the board noticing the reminder of the quiz that morning. His teeth ached.

Upon sitting down he realized that he was one of the first in the classroom again. Crossing his legs as best he could under the small space given, and proceeded to pull out the readied items.

First period would drag on. He was sitting next to the bully who didn't like him: Aoshi Shinomori. A quiet yet malice-filled person. Especially toward Kenshin. Hopefully he wouldn't come today; he was only there half the time.

The bell gave a shrill howl and Kenshin looked forward. One or two stray students ran in and took a seat as the teacher, Hajime Saito, stood to take attendance. He looked directly to Kenshin's way.

"Himura," he said, "to my desk," he said not even blinking an eye. Kenshin stood and walked over to the teacher. Saito wouldn't address anyone until he was addressed first

"Yes sir?" he asked quietly. His braces showed and Saito gave a half cringe.

"A letter was sent to the school for you from your parents," Kenshin gazed at the letter Saito held in his hand. Taking it away easily, Kenshin looked at Saito and squeaked out a thank you. He walked back to his seat staring at the letter that had a golden sticker holding down the flap.

The moment he laid eyes on it, he knew he didn't want to read it. That and he didn't care. Whatever his parents wanted to tell him could wait.

When Saito passed out the test, Kenshin got to word immediately. _Leave it to Saito to be the only person to give a test on Mondays, _he thought. The other thought that swam through his head, just by looking at the test, was that Saito had supposed they knew what they were studying…at the least Kenshin did.

Most of the time though, Kenshin was the one of the few that actually knew most of the things. And as much as he didn't want to show off his brain, it was rather impossible. The test was all period as was most of Saito's test's and quizzes. He however, was finished after only twenty minutes and turned it in. When he got back to his seat, Kenshin looked at Aoshi only for a moment to see that he was writing proverbs in between answering questions. That was what made Kenshin wonder about Aoshi; at one moment he was a hard ass and the next he was a philosopher.

Going back to his business, Kenshin pulled out a book and began to read form the mark he had left. Aoshi turned his head slightly and mused an evil deed. He shoved Kenshin's books off his desk and made a rather disturbing clatter.

"What is with the noise?" Saito bellowed out. It made Kenshin twinge for a second and then answer.

"I'm sorry, my elbow hit them," he fibbed. But the last thing he wanted was to get Aoshi in trouble. Saito gave a sour face and said.

"Pick it up and don't let it happen again," he said in a snarl. Kenshin gave an obedient nod, and placed the books under his desk so nothing else happened. He heard a light snicker coming from Aoshi. Kenshin didn't want any trouble on a Monday, but the Gods were not on his side.

"Himura to my desk," Saito said. First he was lenient, now cruel. Mood swings much? Stepping up from his seat once again he walked over to Saito's desk with a scared face.

"Sir?"

"Where did you get these answers?"

"Memory sir," he answered. He could fell stares on his back. Saito summoned him to come behind the desk which was never a good sign. He went carefully and looked into the teacher's wolf-like eyes.

"Himura you use the things in your book, not off of a cartoon," Saito said looking into Kenshin's eyes.

"Not cartoon sir. Every bit of logic. I'm sure if you check it you'll see," Kenshin retorted. Saito gave a severe look of disgust and then held up the paper.

"I will not scrimmage for excess garbage to prove you right or wrong Himura," he said and ripped the paper clear in half. "Zero, no exceptions," he said. Kenshin's bangs covered his violet pools and he turned on his heel to go back to his seat.

'_What you get for smarting' _

'_Use what's in your book loser'_, Kenshin could hear them all the same. Snide comments that really he heard on a daily basis.

Putting his head on his arms Kenshin's hand went over his cheek where a scar was embedded. He could always smell fresh blood from the memories. Then he was thinking. Why do people always judge you on the way you look anymore? He was a very kind and polite person, but no-one gave him a chance. No-one really had, no-one ever would.

His glasses slid down his nose and easily he pushed them back up. Little did he know he was actually crying, even though it was fogging his glasses. At the moment he didn't feel anything at all, let alone tears. Maybe hate but not much more. He soon nuzzled his nose in his sleeves. Surely things couldn't get worse at this point. Of course when it wasn't impossible, then things could. Low and behold, his new braces were on his sleeve. Of course. He was struggling for a long moment until his feet were folded under him. Eyes were on him like he was crazy. Never had he had this happen and he had no idea what he was to do. Aoshi watched the struggle and then decided to make it more fun. He shoved Kenshin from his seat who caught himself with an open hand on the floor.

Saito stood to see the spectacle. Much against Saito's personality, it put a smile on his face. Kenshin held up by one hand and his legs wrapped about the table leg. Finally laughter caught the room as he fell to the ground. Saito came over and shoved Kenshin's arm closer to his face to free his sleeve from his braces. He leaned on the table leg and as everyone laughed they wondered if he was alright. Kenshin was breathing rather heavily as his shirt had almost smothered him.

When he lifted his head up, molten orbs were able to be seen. His glasses had settled at the tip of his nose. The laughing ceased as Kenshin used a table to pull himself up and look at Saito. His body was aching from the strange position and he regained footing as Saito spoke.

"Mind your disturbance. It was a side show," Kenshin was only trying first to stop panting then looked at the teacher and spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Sir, I really don't care," he aid looking straight into Saito's eyes.

"Care or not apologize to your classmates," he said. Kenshin looked with wide eyes and shook his head.

"I should not. None of this would have occurred if Aoshi hadn't pushed me from my seat," he said. Saito looked and they sneered.

"Unlike you anymore, he would be the perfect example of a good student," that was the last thing Aoshi was and Kenshin knew that for a fact. Looking toward Aoshi then turning to Saito he said:

"Then you can not judge well." Saito had finally had enough of Kenshin.

"Trouble, trouble, trouble, that is all you have been. Collect your things and follow me," If Kenshin wasn't scared then, than maybe now he was. He didn't know where he was going as he picked up his things as ordered by Saito. The science teacher warned the class to be seated until he returned. Never would they disobey him. He was always truly serious.

Gesturing Kenshin to follow they walked down the hallway in silence and Kenshin wondered where he was going after they rounded the corner. But his wonderment was ceased when they stopped at the principal's office. Kenshin took the gulp he could before his mouth actually went dry. This was the worst place humanly possible at this time. The only time he had been here was when he was bringing the secretary something. It was going to be a sad experience.

Saito pushed him into a seat and ordered: "Stay here until I call for you." Kenshin had no intention of getting up as Saito disappeared into the back. After Saito left he heard the door open and looked over. A young girl walked in handing the secretary a note and sitting next to Kenshin. He turned his head away as she put her foot up. And catching a glance he saw her beautiful azure eyes.

A/N: Edited: 12/14/08


	2. Talking to the few Kind

A/N: For this chapter there are things that I need to tell you. For one Shishio as most know is a baddie in the series but I am going to start him as a good guy (and without the burns. If anyone saw the little pre burn picture kind of like that), but trust me nothing in this world would be sane if he didn't turn evil. No details but it are in further chapters. Also any people who are Megumi fans I am sorry for any disappointment but she is going to be OCC. I do like her though don't worry. Alright let us get away from my useless babbling and on with the story.

Declaimer: Me no own, master (Igor)

**Talking to the few Kind**

Kenshin moved his gaze away. Like she would ever give him then time of day. Much to his surprise she did peer over. His sweater-shirt was bound to chase her into the nearest pit, considering the color that it was; maroon. He wouldn't be surprised if he got:

'_What are you doing with such an ugly colored shirt_"

"I um… maroon is my favorite color," he heard her beautiful voice say. She was staring at his gloomy face. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Teacher made a misinterpretation, you?" he asked.

"Principal wanted me to help out with something or other," she said. "You sound like a nice guy," she said in a happy voice.

"Thank you," it was a rather stuttered gratification. He although had much of a monotone voice. He was about to cry again but refrained. How much of a girl was he?

"That must have been some serious accident," she said looking at his scar. His hand flung to it and he retraced it. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," she apologized covering her mouth. Kenshin caught another glimpse of her. She wore her long raven's hair at the top of her head.

"I was not angry at you, it is a point made by many people who see me," he responded. He turned his head the other way trying not to show her his braces. She too stole a glance at him then looked away as well.

"I'm sorry," she said. Kenshin noticed her voice was true." So what did you mean by misinterpretation?" she asked. Kenshin fumbled when trying to think of an answer.

"It's too long a story, too short a time," he answered. The girl gave a nod and looked at her hands. Kenshin could smell the jasmine; what a wonderful scent it was.

It was then he recognized her; she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. He knew that because he was the choreographer. If only he could remember her name. Then again if he didn't really pay attention to them. Why would he? They didn't pay attention to him either.

"I understand," she said in response. "So… what are you interested in?" she asked. Being to non-talkative person he was, Kenshin almost didn't feel like answering. The fact that this girl was talking to him, however, made him smile as he answered:

"Um, I am into computers and such."

"Cool. I like kendo but since this school doesn't have it well, I go for cheerleading," she said. That was rather understandable from Kenshin's point of view, considering that either way, it involved a certain flexibility and concentration.

"I like martial arts too but I've studied something you've probably never heard of: Hiten Mitusrugi Ryu," he said. He noticed that his face was halfway covered with his arms.

"I think I've heard of that one. I'm probably the same with you, on the not knowing the style thing. Mine's Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," she said. Automatically Kenshin had recognized it. He set his books at his feet.

"That is in the protecting am I correct?" he asked.

"Um-hum." Kaoru's hands were toying with her hair." You seemed a bit worried. Why?"

Kenshin felt as though he looked at her truly for the first time. Just as he was about to answer her question, the principal came out, motioning for him to go into the back office.

"Come in Mr. Himura. We shall be with you momentarily Miss Kamiya," he said politely. Kenshin stood as the principal began into the back office. The principal was a man by the name of Shishio Makoto. "Take a seat Mr. Himura," he commanded. Kenshin followed the instruction and looked at Saito who had his arms crossed and was standing close to the principal. His wolf eyes nearly pierced through the red head's forehead..

The principal wore his hair at the top of his head and it was rather messy. His bangs were not showing. He too had piercing eyes but they were soft as he looked Kenshin over. "Now Saito tells me you've been disrupting his class. Surely a student of model character can't go bad this quickly?" he said.

"Speculating. Well I can prove you wrong Makoto. Take out first incident, books knocked off the table," he said. Shishio turned his head to Kenshin insinuating his chance to talk.

"Aoshi pushed them off sir," Kenshin rebutted.

"You said your elbow hit them Himura," Saito interrupted.

"Yes, but I believed it best not to get him in trouble," Kenshin responded. Shishio gave a nod.

"What was next Saito?" Shishio asked placing his chin on his hands which were tightly knit together.

"His paper had excess material not in the lesson," Shishio again looked at Kenshin

"More like excess garbage if I am not mistaken sir. Saying it was from a cartoon," Kenshin quoted. Shishio put his hands on his desk and stood looking with a glare toward Saito.

"Saito, did you make an attempt to see if his answers were right or wrong? You said everyone gets a chance right? And if I'm not mistaken, Himura does work at college level, correct?" he asked. Saito was giving an annoyed look and reluctantly nodded, "Good. What was your last disturbance?" This time Saito had given a wicked grin and looked at the pupil.

"He was a little wriggler. He fell out of his seat causing an outburst during a test. And I do applaud him for being quite the contortionist," Saito was trying to get Kenshin in trouble and mock him at the same time, "and then he smarted off to me." Shishio again looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin recapped the situation. He was talking fast; so fast that neither Shishio nor Saito could hardly keep up with him. As soon a he finished, Shishio accessed it as best he could, eventually understanding everything. "From my perspective it was you blaming him for accidents. Himura free to go, Saito stay in my office," Kenshin thanked the principal. "Go to your next class the bell is 'bout to ring. Oh and give this to Miss Kamiya. She's going to be late to class," Shishio handed a slip to him. He walked out approaching Kaoru.

"You seem giddy," Kaoru observed.

"I am pleased Miss. Oh here the principal asked me to give you this, he says you'll be late," he gave her the paper. All the way to his class, on the top floor of the building, he was thinking about Kaoru. Normally he was an out cast. But she treated him normal. Most, even the other geek like people, rejected him. He had red hair halfway down his back round glasses. He normally dressed nicely and wore black training shoes. Because of this, he was strange.

---

Lunch was always a fun subject. And for Kenshin, a learning experience. He sat with his laptop while a group of cheerleaders, Kaoru one of then, watched at him viciously. The girls around her included Megumi Takani, Misao Makimachi and Tomoe Yukishiro. Megumi was the first to talk.

"What a loser."

"Who's that?" Kaoru asked, not so interested in what he friends had to say.

"Like the biggest geek in school," Tomoe interjected. Kaoru acted as though she knew. "He makes himself way too obvious; I mean a computer at school?" Kaoru watched Kenshin bend backwards to grab a pen rolling off the table.

"Wow."

"What do you mean wow? It's not a sport Kaoru," Megumi scoffed.

"How many people like him can actually do that though?" Kaoru questioned.

"It's his big brain Kaoru. It moves him back and forth," Megumi said snidely. Kaoru sighed. A battle not won. She wanted people to see him like she did: a nice person. That wasn't going to happen though. She knew it.


	3. Meetings

A/N: Thank you reviewers. Some things if they ever get confusing, which I'm trying not to make happen, feel free to ask question I will respond at the end of chapters. Well that's really all I have to tell you and yet again I babble so on with the story...WEEE!

Disclaimer: me no own, me no own (bouncing and dancing around singing it)

**Meetings**

Kenshin was working on a paper in history. If you want to get more specific another test. Now that was pretty annoying. But history was a rather enjoyed subject. Actually any subject in which Saitoh didn't teach was enjoyable. His eyes wondered for a moment. Realizing that Megumi Takani and Misao Makimachi were in his class and always looked at him rudely. Turning back to his paper to realize it be finished he turned it into the teacher and started to read again. Maybe this time he could actually get a sentence in.

Kenshin crossed his legs and then began to think, forgetting the book in his hands. He may have had more friends than he thought. The principal was on his side. Than the Miss also had Sanosuke Sagara. Rarely did they talk because hardly were they around each other. Those were pretty good people but not on his side completely. Well maybe Sanosuke was. Use to however, he had many friends in middle school, but all seem to fade away only because he was smart." Kenshin, would you come here please?" he was scared.

"Am I in trouble ma'am?"

"No, no I just wish to speak with you in the hallway please," she requested. Standing from his seat Kenshin walked over to her and followed her out the door. He was still leery as she spoke to him." Did you receive a letter this morning from Saitoh?" she asked. Kenshin gave a nod toward her." Well you see our field trip is coming up as you might know and…"

"Hold on Miss Komagata. The others are too quiet," Kenshin said listening. He didn't mean to interrupt as Yumi watched him open the door. At least half the class had fallen at Kenshin's feet from being pressed upon the door. He was shaking his head as Yumi began to speak,

"Students, back to your seats. If I find this to happen again I will send you all to detention," she threatened. They went to their seats and Kenshin closed the door going back to Yumi.

"Now, you were saying ma'am?" Kenshin asked looking at her. She gave a smile.

"Well before so rudely interrupted. Yes, your parents well at least said contents in the letter were that they did not want you to go to the museum. We don't know why but we though you might want to know," she said. Kenshin gave a gratified smile.

"Thank you Miss Komagata, but they are not my guardians at the moment so I will follow what I believe best," he answered matter-of -fact. Yumi gave a smile.

"That is what I like about you Himura. No one can change your independent mind," she said and walked over to the door.

"Thank you ma'am," he said and when Yumi opened the door one student scuttled back to their seat.

"Well, well, I do believe we have am I correct Mr. Himura?" she asked.

"I believe we do," he answered.

"Detention, all of you. Himura seeing as you weren't the problem you're not the solution," she said. And although Kenshin wanted to smile, it wasn't going to with the glares pouring on him. Exactly what he wanted today. He sat down his hands were together and he looked as though he were about to prey for his life. He didn't like it. Never did he like getting people in trouble. That was why he had said it was him and not Aoshi.

"Now class as you know tomorrow is our field trip which pushes detentions to Wednesday. We are going to the museum. There are several items that are what we are studying. These artifacts lie in ancient Japanese culture. For the last twenty minutes, I want to talk about these artifacts. Does anyone know anything?" she asked. Everyone looked at Kenshin who stood although not wanting to speak.

"There are two items, the sword of elements and the talisman of fire. These two are very important and destructive. They are also told to be cursed," he said and sat down drawing something. Yumi looked at him with a smile.

"Yes there are a few more things about these artifacts that are important," she looked over at Kenshin as she was about to use the overhead." What are you drawing Mr. Himura?" she asked.

"Basic designs," he said low.

"Yes I'll pass these around to everyone so we can see," Kenshin would be the last to get it back considering that he was in the corner of the classroom." The two that gave us these artifacts are Ishida and Mamoru Himura," she said. And Kenshin felt his head sink. Like he really wanted the teacher to tell them that." More about these items are that they each have a prophecy. The swords can only be wielded by an excellent swordsman. The talisman can only be wielded by a truly dark heart or else fate will befall them. If these happen to clash, then fate will befall both occupants, only one will take hold of the world. Peace or doom," she said. That was a real nice thing to say. Kenshin had actually known all of that, but boasting was not on his part.

The paper Yumi had sent around made it back to Kenshin. It had many foul names graffiti upon it which made Kenshin crush it in his hand. He was actually crying yet again. Why? Why was he cursed with the sensitive heart?" Are you alright Mr. Himura?" asked Yumi. His head was lying on his desk and many were hoping he was dead.

"Nothing Miss Komagata," he said. He wiped the tears away and crushed the paper harder.

"Why are you crushing your drawing?" she asked. He handed it to her but as she opened it his fingers ripped through it making anything illegible. She only threw it away looking at Kenshin, who was still in the dumps,

After school, he was in the library with a smile painted on his face. He put the books in order by the Dewey system. He was always helping the librarian Mrs. Carlisle." Be careful up there Ken. I don't' want you hurt," she said.

"Alright," he responded continuing to shelve.

"When you get down I have a little reward for you," she said. Kenshin gave a smile at her offer and yet again continued. Humming an old tune that he really didn't know where it came from.

"93.42 ZO, there. One more stack and I am finished," he said wiping his brow. At the moment he lost his balance, the chair wobbled at an unsteady rate and lost its height making him topple. His hands released the books and propelled them into the first thing he thought of was the only plausible unless he wished to break something, and with his hearty pounding dangerously, Kenshin landed on his hands and then landed on his knees to come down," Way too close for comfort," he said he was panting and was tired. It was at a sudden. His glasses hung at the end of his nose his head hanging. With his fingers flexed and the thwack of books he heard it. The eek of a young girl caught within all the falling books. His legs although slightly giving out ran up to her and moved her out of the way.

Kaoru was in awe as she felt a force push her. A hand on her waist the other on her arm. The redheaded guy was looking upward his breath heavily escaping his chest." That was a concussion well avoided," he said with the little breath he had regained

"What?" she asked. Kenshin looked at her for only a moment and then turned away.

"Nothing," he uttered quickly and whipped around to collect the fallen books. His hands were still pounding red and right bruised. Kaoru didn't know what to do but grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait," she said. He looked up staring into her azure eyes wondering." Weren't you the one in the office?" she asked looking at Kenshin." My name is Kaoru Kamiya, I had never introduced," she said with a hand out. Kenshin shook it but winced, all the while he thought '_she is introducing herself to me?_' "Are you alright mister…?"

"Himura, Kenshin Himura," he said. And he continued to wince at movements of his hand.

"You need to get that checked," she said. He looked at it and then said

"In a minute, I need to finish these books," he said. Each time he picked up one he winced although he was trying to ignore it. Kaoru picked then up and took the rest from Kenshin.

" Unless you want me to drop these on your foot I suggest you listen to me," Kenshin was thinking that maybe she was just like the others," you could have easily broken something, if you keep using it that will only hurt it more," she said. She cared. More than anyone had ever even his own parents. Kaoru took his left wrist and pulled him along.

"Done Mr. Himura?" Kenshin and Kaoru peered back.

"I'm sorry to concern you, but I might be injured after a badly assembled chair fell," he said." I had only a stack of dictionaries ma'am. I will make it up though," he said. She gave a smile.

"I understand. Here for your services I have never seen a more helpful person," she handed him a Tupperware bowl and had told him it contained cookies. Waving a good-bye Kaoru dragged him along.

"You are so lucky the nurse stays after for cheerleaders," she said walking into the office. The nurse looked up with a smile.

"Can I help you Kaoru?" she asked.

"My friend might have hurt his hand bad and he needs it checked," she said.

"Alright hold your palm," Kenshin sat down looking at the nurse and held out his palm.

"Kenshin I've got to get to the practice, will you be there?" she asked.

"Yes. I will see you there Miss Kaoru," he said and as the nurse touched his palm he yelled out.

"Oh dear pulled muscles. It's up your sleeve dear," she said. Kenshin did as instructed and she placed a brace around it with metal structures to keep his hand straight." keep that on for three days and give it back. You should be fine by then," Kenshin nodded walking out holding his bag which he had put the cookies in and went down the hall.

Little did he know there were two boys around a corner that were plotting" Are you sure Raijuta?" the smaller one asked.

"He got us in trouble he deserves it,"

"But he's lame,"

"All the better and easier. Just give him a little punch. That's all," Raijuta instructed. The smaller boy looked at Kenshin and ran out with a gulp in his throat.

"I am sorry," he said silently and toppled Kenshin over hitting him square in the face. Before Kenshin had any know better the boy was gone. He lifted up, blood pouring out of his nose and onto his shirt. He removed the shirt and leaned on a locker with a handkerchief at his nose. At least the blood didn't stain his white shirt.

'Damn_'_ he thought and taking a lean foreword breathed a sigh of relive. What was with today, he was wondering as he stepped into the gym. There were several cheerleaders. He slipped off his shoes and dropped his bag at the entrance. At least they didn't know. He was just going to pretend that day had never really happened, but it did. It would be hard to forget.

He picked up his laptop walking over to the group where a coach was waiting." We thought you wouldn't make it Himura," Coach Donahue said ruffling his hair. "Got anything for us?" he asked. With eager pleasure he plugged his computer into a larger screen and logged onto a file that contained a moving video. It was what he planned for the cheerleaders to do. Sano lingered looking as Kenshin started it up. He wasn't taking. He rarely did except to address the coaches. As it finished one girl looked at him crazy. She had platinum hair and was chewing gum.

"You must be out of your mind Himura. Sagara can't do that," she said. Kenshin looked at her.

"If I planned it, then it wouldn't be impossible. All it takes is practice," he said." And to demonstrate," he pulled off his glasses, his violet eyes ever so visible to everyone.

"Colored contacts are bad for you," she said.

"Firstly Miss Saples, I do not wear glasses and contacts. Secondly, this is my natural eye color as is hair color," he looked at her as she placed her hand on her hip." Get rid of the gum unless you plan to choke," she only rolled her eyes as people looked at her with laughing faces. Kenshin removed the brace and showed them even a geek like he could perform hard stunts. Doing a quadruple back hand spring he landed nicely. Everyone was in utter awe even Gretchen Saples.

"Kenshin you idiot, before you hurt yourself," Kaoru shoved the brace back on and Kenshin looked upon them.

"Now think like this. I did it and I am wounded," he said." Coach I believe we have some work you do," Kenshin said. The coach gave a smile.

"Alright team. Let us get to work," Kenshin smiled. At least one thing was going his way.

A/N: I have all of this in a notebook some is cut out but worthy to. I have several characters all y one. I also want to tell you, Kenshin's mother Ishida is a hard butt. (You can tell what I mean.)


	4. Unexpected News

A/N: Kay back. Thank you reviewers and no I do not have a Beta Reader. Sorry. My fingers work faster than my brain. Hehe. Okay this chapter, a bit of Kennii's home life and why he doesn't really like his parents.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.

Unexpected News

Kenshin went out the front door of the school after the practice was over and began to think. With his hand busted, he wasn't going to be able to cook dinner. As he got out from under the canopy in front of the entrance he put up an umbrella that he had in his satchel. It was almost pouring as he hurried across the street almost becoming road kill in the process.

Walking in the soggy grass he mused once again. Rarely did his parents ever want contact with him, so it must have been way more than the field trip. Much more.

Going up a small walkway to the house he opened the gate and latched it behind him. The one thing that caught his ears was the sound of a vacuum. Knowing his uncle, something big was happening because Hiko Seijuuro wasn't the one to clean anything but a sword. Everything was Kenshin's job. Well maybe most things anyway. As he opened the white door he saw a rather unusual sight: Hiko vacuuming of course, but what scared him was the bandanna. There was also music playing, probably what had kept him even in the mood to do the cleaning.

He stopped and took a sip of sake that was sitting on the mantle. That might have been it. He might have been drunk, but it took a lot for Hiko to get drunk." Ah home late I see nephew," he bellowed out.

"I keep myself busy uncle," Kenshin replied setting his bag on the table." I always have much to do," he said. Hiko gave a nod pulling the bandanna off and looking at his nephew.

"Sip," he gestured the glass of sake to Kenshin who gave a strange look and turned away.

"That is the millionth time you offered and this is the millionth time I say no," Kenshin replied smartly. Hiko shrugged placing the cup down and watched Kenshin pull out the Tupperware.

"Where did those come from?" he asked.

"The librarian gave them to me for being a good helper," he replied. Hiko was about to open it and Kenshin snatched them away. "Save these, considering that you're making dinner." Kenshin said.

"Deshi, you know that anything I cook burns. And besides, do you really want me to send your brother home with food poisoning? Ishida would kill me," Hiko was trying not to sound mad.

"But I… Did you say brother? Kenji's here!" Kenshin was happy as he looked at a seven year old come up to him and run into his arms. It was a tight bear hug. " Little bro," it was muffled by his mouth near Kenji's shirt.

"Ken-nii," he exclaimed. He was a red head like his brother." Where have you been Ken-nii?" he asked. "I missed you," his green eyes looked straight into Kenshin's violet. He sat down looking at his brother in a depressed manner.

"Things are a bit different for me Kenji." Kenshin answered. Kenji was a bit flustered and slow to answer but gave a smile of approval just the same.

"What's happened to your arm Ken-nii?" Kenji asked eying it. At the moment Hiko quickly peeked at the brace on his arm and began to hum angrily:

"What did you do?"

"I hurt my hand. At least I didn't break anything alright. I'll have it on for three days, don't worry," Kenshin was soothing. Hiko really couldn't do anything and gave a nod looking a bit annoyed toward his nephew.

"Yeah I get it. That's why you can't cook. Well let's go out, would that be alright?" Hiko asked. Kenshin gave a smile and then just had to ask the question.

"What was the occasion for cleaning? Did pigs finally fly?" Hiko gave a mocking look.

"Ha-ha, no I was hoping that if the cleaning was done we could get extra practice, but as I see that won't happen," Kenshin stood, and although his brother was clingy you could tell by the look on Kenshin's face that bothering him would be your death bed.

Looking at his rather traditional bedroom Kenshin went to the desk. Probably one of the few items not in Japanese origin. He had a futon and a wood floor that was always to be kept clean. His door was a shoji. Hanging on the walls were calligraphy scroll writings. And in the corner was his sakabato and bokken for practice with Hiko.

Hiko wasn't exactly what you would call the perfect parent, but he was cool nonetheless. He was strict when it came to training. He was anywhere from 6'4"to 6'6" but Kenshin never really paid that much attention to his height. Like Kenshin his hair was tied at the nape of his neck. His however was in all Hiko was a pretty nice guy. Although it irked Kenshin when he had to do the chores. And his uncle always drank sake but had taken it easy.

Kenshin thought about his parents. The stupid letter was still in his back pocket. Pulling it he looked at the crumpled envelope. Breaking the gold sticker seal he pulled out the fine cream parchment. His parents were rather formal. Scanning to read he noticed that the heading was a lie but hey he didn't complain till he read and reread the whole thing.

Dear Beloved Shinta,

I am writing to see how you were. Things have been different without you. Kenji has been down a lot. There are many things you've missed, and I will have a present for your sixteenth birthday

But to get to more serious matter, you have been gone far to ling from us and this has become a legal matter. He may be my brother but he has had you for two years and I call it kidnap. I'm ready to press charges. You will be home again my little's nothing without you. Oh and happy birthday, your father says hello as well.

Love,

Ishida (mommy) and Mamoru Himura (daddy)

Kenshin clenched his teeth in hate. A custody battle? There was no need. He had the complete right to stay with Hiko. And he could win any battle hands down. And besides that, he had so many reasons not to stay with his parents. For one they rarely let him in public. He wasn't like his parents. His mother kept her crimson hair dyed black. That was one thing he wouldn't allow. All she did was to make him seem less "freakish" as she liked to say. He wasn't the only one that denied it though. Kenji liked his red hair. Though his parents couldn't deny Kenji anything. He was the only heir left. And Kenshin wouldn't gain anything. Smart he was, but an heir he would never be." Uncle we have a problem," he yelled out holding the letter tight. Hiko peered in from the shoji.

"What is it?" he asked barely looking in.

"Mother and father have a problem with me being here. They want a custody battle. Hiko looked flustered. Then putting a stoic look on his face he looked at his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I see. Well you're not going anywhere until something happens. Alright kiddo," he said. Kenshin gave a fake smile and nodded. Hiko walked out and Kenshin began to sulk. He couldn't believe this. Everything was going down in one day.


	5. The Museum

A/N: Again, thank you reviewers. And again sorry for my grammar. I 'm not exactly world's number-one typer. I get along. Now the moment of triumph, well the trip to the museum at least. I think you'll like it and Kenshin and Shinta for anyone who might be lost is the same person. Kenshin's mother just calls him Shinta.

Disclaimer: read it good, this goes for all of the next chapters. I don't own. I do wish though.

**The Museum**

Kenshin looked around in the science lab once again. Saitoh had actually given them a few minutes for their homework. The intercom had started a crackle, Kenshin's head looking toward it as always." Anyone for sixth period Komagata for the trip go to her room. I repeat anyone for the Komagata trip sixth period go to her is all," Kenshin looked to Saitoh for a moment and collected his things. He was the only one in that classroom going to Yumi's room.

A few other students were in the hallway making it to the steps like Kenshin. He was trying to jog his way up. He liked to be punctual after all. But he was at the other end of the universe when it came to his destination. As he walked into the room, all students sitting or standing, mingling upon each other about what was in what they did yesterday and all that. Although as he walked in they glared at him. It was sad. No-one liked him in that class. But he did get them in trouble.

Pulling up his sleeves on the royal blue turtle neck he was wearing he was peering around the room. One thing was a bit out of place. There was one, Shishio Makoto in the classroom. That had actually stunned would he be in the room? He was talking with Yumi his hands tucked into his pockets. "Ah our last has finally arrived," Yumi shuffled over looking at Kenshin with a folder at her chest. "This is a worksheet for the trip and your test from yesterday is in there," she said. Kenshin took the folder with gratitude as Yumi shuffled back to the front of the classroom clapping loudly so her students would discontinue their chattering. "Alright class. I expect you on your best behavior understood. Mr. Makoto will be joining us on this trip," her hand gestured to him and then she continued. "You will be partnered. Your partner is on the board. Please, find them quickly," she ordered.

Kenshin peered oddly to the board scanning for his name and next to it... Shishio Makoto. Of course. That was obvious. Stuck with the principal. And as much as he detested it, it would probably be the thing saving his life. "Sees I'm paired with you Mr. Himura," Shishio said and put his arm around Kenshin's shoulders. He nodded and looked around at the glares. The reason that this would save his life was because anyone was willing to kill him for yesterday. They probably wanted to be his partner, to wring his neck.

Walking in two pairs, Kenshin and Shishio last, they walked out the door. Humiliation was spreading on Kenshin's face. His gripped tightened on his lunch, specially made. Taking forever because of his wounded hand. And as much of a brain he was, sometimes he didn't like the rules.

He still had his laptop over his shoulder and Shishio looked at Kenshin's face. "What's wrong Mr. Himura?" he asked. Kenshin gave a low grumble and then answered.

"Nothing Mr. Makoto, I'm just not in the best of mood," he answered fully. His voice had the monotone way to show his feeling.

"I see, well I won't try to annoy you then," he answered. The voice sounded almost frightened, but was trying to act. His hand patted Kenshin's shoulder as they left the building.

"Thank you sir," he said short and sweet. Shishio gave a half smile and put his hands back in his pockets.

Kenshin looked at the sky as he walked almost two paces behind the principal. It was murky and about to rain. He was sulking and tired. Practically the whole night he was thinking about the letter. He was shocked and scared. No matter how many things he could say he might have been out of legal custody. Really he wasn't sure. He'd rather stay with his uncle anyway.

Looking at the other students as Shishio allowed him the seat by the window; he showed that they were halfway closed. Shishio sat with his arms crossed stiffly. He was trying to ignore it but watched Kenshin open his laptop pulling a newspaper from that morning and opened it to a place where there was much writing. He was typing quickly with his useful hand.

_Another day, another dollar. Or in Ishida and Mamoru's case another million dollar deal. As the clippings bring our custody battle into a new light I'm rather upset. It does bring me even a little more so into the crevasse of impending! I think this way, if my parents really cared all that much, then let me make my own decisions or just leave me alone for the rest of their lives. Well then I guess the world would wonder where their beloved Shinta is. I'm in the papers constantly about being long lost. If that's what they think I am well its fine with me. Sometimes though I wish I weren't who I was. Well sayonara log this is the last time._

Kenshin closed up the log he was working on saving first. Hey memories are hard to come by if they're good. He turned to the moving scenery at least that would make his mind move less.

As the bus finally pulled up to the museum, Kenshin gave a heavy sigh and walked out behind Shishio. Everyone was stepping into a main foyer were there was an ancient and large chandelier." Renaissance," he said looking. No one really cared. But one woman did.

"Very good ma'am," Kenshin turned to the voice who gave a cowering look at him as he smile." oh I am so sorry I just thought…"

"It is alright. Mistakes are made. Do not fret," he soothed and walked over to the rest of the class who gathered around Yumi.

"Alright you and your partner will be allowed to search any place not off limits. You are to behave like the polite people you are. You are representing Harrison High. Remember. Also the worksheet which is a scavenger hunt will have a perk to them. The first group having it done and correct will get a free homework pass and a one hundred on their next test. Alright you can go," she looked around as the teams broke off different way. Kenshin was wondering which way to take.

Looking to the right of him, there was a grand marble staircase to the second floor. He decided to start there. Shishio only followed his pupil partner who was actually filling in things in the worksheet." What are you doing?" he asked looking. Kenshin didn't look up but answered.

"These are easy questions of time. But I do not need to get what Miss Komagata is giving I'll let someone else do that," he said and looked at the second floor which was rather deserted. Unlike most Kenshin was a fast reader that would stand many feet away and still read the plaques clearly. He was moving fast and Shishio could barely keep up.

"Mind slowing down? I'd like to read these," Kenshin didn't need to he had stopped at a case not even hearing Shishio's thank you. He draped his coat over his shoulders and looked in as Kenshin did. He was looking at a samurai's sword with a smile." What are you looking at?" it was a strange question but all Kenshin did was stand and move on without a word," What a moody kid,"

They had now wondered into the newer artifacts and a woman who was a guide and also told them said so. She was perky something that Kenshin was not paying attention too. However she was taking great pride in giving long winded explanations toward each artifact that Kenshin already knew making it not as wroth while as he had hoped. The thing that she led them to however was a rather interesting looking one.

It was a tapestry depicting a battle of the ages. A swordsman wielding the swords of the elements. And a mad man holding the talisman of fire. It was mostly shaded red and as Kenshin looked at it for a long moment it brought back a rather sour memory. Screaming in his head were the words: Don't_ get near that!_ It was a memory not soon forgotten. It also flung him to his back and for some reason on his left cheek, he felt like warm blood was once again running down it although his face was clear of everything but the scar.

With a bit of help from the principal and the guide, Kenshin force himself to his feet with a now aching body. He knew that they were staring at him although he was not paying attention to them. He knew so because what had just happened was rather abnormal." Are you alright Kenshin?" Shishio's voice started Kenshin only a bit. He wasn't expecting them to say anything. As response he gave a low grumble almost a growl and continued out.

Kenshin was going to just browse around now. He knew that Shishio was following him, the ki was moving behind him. All the while as he looked around his hand seemed to trace his scar. There wasn't anything he was going to do about it. Nn. He did like it, but it did sometimes bring back bad memories at good times.


	6. Lunch Fight

A/N: Thank you reviewers. I have two stories this and the other and I am attempting to balance them. Update one the other. So thank you once again and I have nothing more to say.

**Lunch Fight**

Sitting rather lonely as usual, Kenshin was about to eat lunch. There wasn't that much that he hadn't heard that much about. After all, history was one of his favorite subjects.

He looked around at the others then going back to his business pulled out his lunch. It had taken him a very long time and he planned to devour it like a king. However with his bad hand it took him a minute to pull the small black bento with a pink tie. As he did everyone was looking at him. Theirs did pale in comparison although they did not want to admit it. Sandwiches and snacks to finely made eel and miso. Most wanted to know why he would even make such a thing. Showing off? No, Kenshin was not that type, but the other students really didn't know any better.

Struggling to hold the spoon while holding the bowl of miso in the free hand he took small sips. Yumi and Shishio were looking at him even, silencing their once continuous chaining whispers. He was definitely in tune with his culture that was certain. But little did he know a few other boys thought that he was trying to act all high and mighty and wanted to douse the flame. Raijuta was one of the thugs and he was holding a container tightly in his hand. The other Yutaro was not quite sure if Raijuta should pull through with it but didn't question at all.

With a malice filled grin Raijuta tipped the container over and a red juice fell down right onto Kenshin's head. He could feel every cold drop on his shoulders. It was even dripping off his shoulders to the seat. Yeah, he had chosen the perfect day to wear light-colored pants.

Placing the food down on the table he stood easily stepping over the seat. The juice was almost the same color as his hair. All the teens were laughing at him. There was now a puddle where he sat." Looks like you're a bit gender confused," one of the followers said.

"Hasn't '_this one_' always been," Raijuta asked with a maniacal laughing voice. The laughter did fill the room. Yumi was about to intervene but felt a tug from Shishio who had said.

"Let him handle this himself," she wasn't sure but sat back down to watch the spectacle.

Kenshin's once vibrant shirt was now staining a dingy purple, which was now unlike his eyes burning amber. His head was hung low shoulders hunched and had blotches staining his pants pink.

With narrowed eyes Kenshin looked as his glasses slid to the edge of his nose. Pushing his dripping bangs some to the side he glared up to Raijuta who was at least a foot taller than he. Yutaro was cowering behind Raijuta as Kenshin pulled him down by the collar." If your plan was to piss me off, congratulations," his soft voice had gone hard and somewhat intimidating." You better get out of my face you egotistic bigot," Kenshin said and released Raijuta. He had a strong snarl hidden in his voice.

"Oh so pipsqueak thinks he's all that does he?" Raijuta asked crossing his arms. He, along with the rest of the student body was pondering what his reaction would be.

"No I do not. But I am looking at one who does," he was watching Raijuta's jaw clench in anger toward the comment. No-one was going to get away with calling him all that, though most could see the truth.

Kenshin just turned on his heel prepared to clean up the mess. Raijuta tugged his shoulder by placing a hand on it. Kenshin turned looking at his with the scary amber coals. "Oh so the runt wants a fight does he?" Raijuta asked.

"Why do you challenge?" Kenshin asked releasing himself from the grip. The other students looked like they were in suspense to wonder.

"Take it how you will," Raijuta said. Kenshin looked at him and turned away." I wouldn't keep your back turned for too long," he said and Kenshin moved as one of Raijuta's goons had dove for him.

"If I must," Kenshin said low," than I shall stoop for this moment alone," Kenshin pulled the metal structures out of the brace to let his hand roam more free. Now Raijuta looked with a smile crossing his arms as his goons fought Kenshin. He was still hearing the hallow, almost hiss of Kenshin's voice in his mind. When he stared back at Raijuta his eyes were at a death glare.

"Come on boys, the runt can't handle this much," Raijuta predicted. Kenshin was giving a small shake of the head and then gave a laugh that barely escaped his lips.

"Predictable," he said," you think because you're large you're strong. We'll see," Kenshin said almost inaudibly. Raijuta's jaw once again clenched at the comment. He was fuming at only a few words that Kenshin was unafraid to speak

"You vermin," he howled and the whole group of men behind him started at Kenshin. They, as in everyone thought that just because he was about the smallest kid in the high school that he was automatically the weakest. That was untrue. Accusations were the one thing that was keeping Kenshin from the friends that he so desperately wanted, or maybe needed to watch his back in case.

Focusing on the battle that was place in front of him, Kenshin knew that they were planning something that was supposed to be sly. He knew it had to be a surrounding. How else would they think that they were going to kill him? That was exactly the plan. Not only was it easy to figure out, it was always the first thing that this group of thugs did. If you had a photographic memory you could remember where they were to attack first. That was something had but didn't need. Little did they know he was trained well by his shishou. Closing his eyes and feeling the several ki around him Kenshin got into a position and started with they one that was going to attack him. There were two. The rear and the front. They went first. He could hear the chants in the background.

"Fight_! Fight! Fight! Fight!" _though he let it do nothing to him. Concentration was key at this couldn't see them throwing their fists. All the members worked together as Kenshin had finished off the first two. Within simple minutes he was finished with the goons and looked at Raijuta and even in his eyes you could see a flame. The clenched jaw could not be anymore and he went directly for Kenshin. At this point, Yumi wanted to help but still was prevented from by Shishio. All she was able to do was watch.

Raijuta landed the first move causing Kenshin to move back and planned to attack. However, Raijuta was a fast opponent and he could barely get a counter. Forcing himself to keep a tag on Raijuta, Kenshin looked around desperately and then moved at the feeling of his ki. He was doing nothing to attack, he was only defending and dodging making him look weak. Taking a breath he watched and caught Raijuta in an open space attacking. Kenshin used the back of his hand and slammed Raijuta into the ground. Everyone was surprised that their dork could actually fight. No one had beat Raijuta and he was going to keep that at all costs.

Kenshin was looking as Raijuta had once again disappeared on him." Come out Houdini," Kenshin said. He was tired of hide and seek. He too was now caught off guard and Raijuta slammed his large back hand onto Kenshin's scarred cheek. He went flying across the floor and was sprawled. Taking his only pounce Raijuta had put himself over Kenshin and drew a knife. He put it hard at Kenshin's throat, barley to where the metal was touching his skin. There was a small amount of blood but Kenshin wasn't worried, yet.

"Give me your last words geek," Raijuta snarled. Kenshin closed his now violet eyes and was prepared. There was a bit of blood from his mouth when he was smacked. Yumi could take it no longer and pulled herself away from Shishio." then let us shut your loud mouth!" he roared. He was expecting a miracle or death and he got Yumi yanking Raijuta off of him. It took a women's strength, she was looking with worry at the cut that was on his neck.

"Kenshin, Mr. Himura please respond in some way," she demanded he wasn't speaking he was having a hard time to get to his voice. "Can you talk?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said and Yumi helped him up. She was examining his neck pulling gauze pads out of the bottom of her purse.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked taping them on.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Can you say anything else?" she asked getting him to his feet and taking him to the seats.

"Of course ma'am," Kenshin had pushed his glasses back up in his nose and looked around. He was looking then at his stained clothes." Oh geez, just as bad as red wine this is going to be like hell to get out,"

"Ken, I have never heard you talk like that," Kenshin looked at her with a smile.

"I am sorry, I am just flustered," he said to her, looking at him she gave a smile.

"Don't do it again," he was looking at himself and thinking what he would say to Hiko. '_Oh yeah I got in a fight and lost and he had poured juice on me'_ that was going to be pathetic to hear. Pulling out his handkerchief finding that it too was soiled he looked around with a sigh," My life can not possibly get worse," he said. Yumi looked up to him and walked over.

"Maybe this will help. Raijuta has been taken into police custody," Kenshin once again didn't respond but took it did help him some.

Pulling off his glasses he cleaned them as best as possible and then put them back on. The last people on Earth he could possibly want around at this time." I was wrong. Things just got worse," he said staring," much worse,"

A/N: Yay cliffy, I love these. Sorry I know you guys don't but I'll give you a dare, tell me who walked in that made Ken-nii so pale. Please give me a guess. Till later KenSan out.


	7. Birthday Gifts: Heaven or Hell?

A/N: Hiya! Oh and to anyone who guessed that it was Kenshin's parents congrats that is correct; now see how they only make situations just a tad better, and by better, well I think that you can guess by the chapter title.

**Birthday Gifts: Heaven of Hell?**

Kenshin wanted to disappear at that moment. It was really scary. Why did everything have to happen to him? He hated his life. Quite frankly he wished that Raijuta had put him out of his misery. But no, he had to be lucky at that moment. Why?

Looking at them madly he tried to pretend they weren't with them holding their hands was Kenji, and with Kenshin around spotting was simple. "Brother1" he bellowed out. Kenji was coming over running hugging his brother tight. He was wearing a blue dress jacket and a little red bow tie. His shorts were at the knee socks at the middle shin and his hair was gelled back nicely. The thing that really made Kenshin smile was that his brother had a little gap between his two front teeth and you could see it every time he had smiled.

"Hello to you too," Kenshin's hands were running up and down his brothers back as the hug lasted at least a minute. Yumi was finding it very adorable. Kenji's clothes were now stained with juice and he gave that smile.

"Yay, I'm dirty," he was bouncing about on the seat.

" Yes you're dirty," Kenshin restated and looked at his brother with pleasure." And I have a feeling you are very proud of it," Kenshin said as he watched Kenji continue the hyperactive bouncing.

"Yeah. You know how hard it is?" he asked. Kenshin gave a laughing smile to his brother.

"Yes I believe I remember he said and his violet eyes wondered to his parents. Ishida was looking around and then when she found him began to walk over. She was wearing an outfit that was a magenta color. Everything was perfectly symmetrical including her bangs. As she walked she was pulling her husband Mamoru as though he were a rag doll.

Kenshin watched her snake-like eyes look around and then back at him. The feeling and the voice inside Kenshin was saying that Kenji was a pawn because he would always find his brother. He was sure of that." Oh my God Shinta, is that you?" she asked in a fake tone of surprise. Mamoru wasn't surprised as he looked at his son with his soft violet eyes." Uh, vintage," she whispered looking at her son's soiled clothes. Kenshin stood giving a peeved look as he had heard her comment." well I'm not all surprised," she said," Hiko still isn't the wealthiest is he?" she asked." Still spending more on his sake than his nephew," Kenshin was getting irked. She always had to make some comment on her brother.

"We are budgeted," he said blandly.

"You must have been on the streets considering your present condition. Wounded and dirty. Oh please come home," she was hugging him, but he saw that vile look in her eyes and kept his hands to himself.

"My name is not Shinta, and please stop hugging me," he wasn't trying to be cruel, he liked hugs but she was acting foolish if you had asked him. She did and the juice had stained the white blouse under her magenta coat.

"We do have the upper hand. best of the best kinds of things," she to intimidate him but it wasn't going to work." Well we came to give you your present. Come come," she gestured and then in a harder tone said, come," Kenshin took a breath through his nose and followed her. Mamoru looked at his son with a sad smile. His father had once had long hair like he but it was snipped by Ishida. Kenshin was the rebel and was unworthy of gaining their affections. Ishida's at least

Kenji was at his brother's side and holding his pant his hand on Kenji's shoulder he gave a reassuring smile and followed Ishida to the exhibit that was in her ownership." Your presents are the swords. You have to treat them with respect. You can't take them from display of course Shinta, unless you steal them, and that is impossible with this security," Kenshin was tired of his mother's snide comments. Mother or not he wasn't going to let her do this.

" I know," he said with a gleaming eye," Gertrude," he said and he watched her head flick around quickly with an evil look possessed in her eye.

"What did you?"

"It's your name, Gertrude your legal name or is it you have forgotten," Kenshin knew he would be able to use that against Ishida sooner or later. She was fuming and about to yell but Kenshin gave her no chance." That is your real name to put it in precise terms. It's like when you call me Shinta, except that is my middle name that you know I protest. You changed your's to Ishida to be more like father," Kenshin said turning on the heel." I will accept your gift, but not for the reasons that are placed before me," he said and walked away to leave his mother in a fuming rage.

"How dare he?" she said," he is my son, the child I gave birth to. He is so ungrateful," Mamoru was shaking his head in the background. He was proud of his son, doing something that not even he had been able to accomplish, but this was going to take time to get his wife to cool down. She was pacing quickly and throwing her arms in the air as she was exclaiming." Well at least soon I'll have back that little smart mouth," Mamoru was getting disappointed and took her by the elbow holding his younger son's hand.

"Come dear let us go home," he didn't want more of a scene to develop and she agreed walking down to an opposite exit.

Kenshin felt his heart race as he stormed down the steps of the museum. His hand was running on the gauze on his neck, fingers pulling at it hoping that his nails would be enough to make a deeper cut. He wanted to be Houdini right now so he could poof and never return. But that wasn't going to happen. With his fist clenching till his knuckles were turning white Kenshin went past all the students who were actually at the staircase to see what all the yelling was. That and why Kenshin was fuming so. They were finding it amusing to see him in pain. But his pain was into rage and he was not to be around.

Going into the lunchroom over to where his things were. He collected his barely eaten lunch back in the bento and tied it with the ribbon tightly. Fixing his brace back to original form Kenshin took his laptop pack and began to depart to the door as was everyone else. He looked like he was just going to leave, but that was not the case. Kenshin walked up to a pillar and in anger kicked it as hard as humanly possible.

Everyone looked with quizzical faces as they watched him walk out the double doors and sit in the steps. Yumi walked up to the pillar. Solid marble was cracked by the way his heel had slammed it. Then Yumi walked out and looked at her student who was running his hands through his thick mane." Mr. Himura this is very unlike you," she pointed out. Kenshin knew he wasn't like himself lately. She saw that his hair was pulled down and he was extending the band between his pointer finger and his thumb. His hair was hanging over his shoulders his face not visible.

"You need not worry…" he said low and in a sulking voice," about someone like me," Yumi was worried as she looked at his sad face. The autumn wind mad the place cold.

"Don't talk like that. You're a very intriguing person Ken," she tried to reassure and then saw him stand. He was looking at her with a smile and then spoke.

"Intriguing. Just a nicer way to say that I'm and enigma-filled person that looks like he came out of a crappy seventies movie," then he heard someone say 'got_ that right'_ and he looked at them with a fuming face." How about you walk a mile in my shoes, and then judge. I bet that you wouldn't be so prejudice then," He yelled at them. Yumi didn't even think of interjecting, considering that they were acting rather prejudice to him.

Without even thinking of stopping her pupil, Yumi watch Kenshin board the bus and sit in the front seat with his arms crossed and knees on the back of the one in front of him. She could see his lips moving, but couldn't make out what he said.

As the student body calmed Shishio and Yumi motioned them to follow into the bus. Shishio, as riding with Kenshin when he came, was about to take a seat with the teen that was looking at his frazzled reflection angrily. Yumi however put her hand on the principal's shoulder and shook her head letting him sit with her. All the while she was watching his trace the scar wondering what could have happened to him.

When they got back to school it was sixth period as she planned and she lead the class to her room where she gave them a study hall. Kenshin was trying to drown himself into a book, but it was practically impossible because he knew that there were stares wearing on tried not to think about it but if he didn't thin about the stares his mind wandered to previous incidents which were worse.

Every time he caught someone looking at him he would look back with his violet eyes and they would turn was actually begin to think that he had already had a hard time without them, but Megumi was never thinking twice.

With school ended Kenshin found himself trudging down the hall to the gym for the cheer practice. His hair that was once hanging over his shoulders now was tied in a tuff and still hanging over the right. He had removed his shirt as he made it in and the juice had lightly touched the white tank top. Slipping his shoes he peered at the sound of hip-hop music and three girls dancing. The music stopped and Gretchen was talking." Okay girls, pretend I have awfully colored red hair and then guess who I am," she had pulled a bag over her shoulder as Kenshin drew nearer. She was making ridiculous impressions by pulling her teeth over her lower lip. Most girls were laughing, except Kaoru and Misao who were only pretending, that being obvious. As Kenshin neared thought the laughing stopped and Kenshin was looking in Gretchen's eyes. She looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, then looked smugly.

"Oh don't stop on my account," though she looked at him with that smirk it was hard to keep as his eyes which were still swirling amber burned in her mind. Leaving that aside she looked at his pants.

"Uh menstrual problem," that was the second time, this time Kenshin decided to ignore it. He was just trying to warm himself up." You know geek, I don't believe I have seen anything more pathetic," but words were choked as they could all see that he had a nice chest by the way his shirt was creasing.

" Oh really, I think I was just about to say the same thing," Kenshin said continuing to stretch." I wonder am I infected or is it you. Well either way it's gotten around," a lot of the time he couldn't stop his mouth from running when he was angry. Kenshin watched he sit I the bleachers with a seductive face slapped on.

"Can you dance Himura?"

"I'm not dancing to places one's need," Kenshin said attempting to calm himself.

"Come on. Dance. Your body looks fine enough," Gretchen sweet talked.

"Shut up you ninny. Is that all you can do. Suck up. To tell you the truth I think that is sad. Also is that the only reason people hang about you?" Gretchen was taken aback as she looked at him and then when recovered responded.

"People hang around me because of my great personality," she said as though she was shining." unlike you,"

"Jou-chan, I advise giving people a chance like you did with... Oh wait you never had," Sano walked in from the locker room and gave his friend a smile. Grabbing Kenshin's hand, who was on the ground stretching, Sano pulled him up.

"Good afternoon Sano," Kenshin said kindly. Sano gave his friend the nice smile and Gretchen his hard one." Sano come here I need to speak with you," pulling Sano back into the boys locker room he began whispering after Sano asked what.

"Is your father taking you to the party at the museum tonight?"

"Yeah we're playing the music, why?"

Kenshin was whispering something to him for two minutes hands cupped over his friends ear," Are ya sure?" he asked giving an awkward look. Kenshin nodded with confidence." Alright you're the genius I'll do it," Kenshin gave a smile and walked out to the gym.

That night they walked up to the door together and Kenshin had inconspicuously slipped his computer into Sano's guitar case." Now are you completely sure of this?" he asked dusting invisible dust from his tuxedo.

"Trust me. It will be a steal," Kenshin reassured placing a bandage over his scar. They walked into the museum together.

A/N: cliffy again. Okay I hope ya like. Oh what is Ken-nii planning? Well you have to see. Also I have a predicament. I need a city and a state for Ken-nii I am open to any suggestions and will take what I think best. This is in the U.S.A. Ken-San out.


	8. Heist

A/N: Thank you once more, and yes Kenshin has a much fueled temper. Hey I'm sure anyone would if you're made fun of all that much. Well enough of my blab time for the chapter. Oh and this is my favorite one too.

Oh and I don't own when I say Kryptonite as the song. Only Three Doors Down does.

**Heist**

Walking carefully into the museum Kenshin wore a happy look." Watch out for my parents," he warned Sano." Mother loves to be the center of attention," he said and looked at Sano who was holding his guitar case close.

"Hey I understand. Well music doesn't play itself. Tell me when you're ready," Sano said. Kenshin watched him walk to a stand where several others were ready to play music

Kenshin was peering at the room. It was totally transformed from this morning. The chandelier he had commented on was lighting the room dimly. The floor had been totally cleared for the dancing that was going to take place. He also realized that the curtains had been changed from the green to a crimson red collar and there were also red carpets leading to the dance floor.

There were at least a hundred people there and all were looking much better than he. Though that was easy to do considering that he didn't have that much money and they were the snobbish types. He was probably also the easiest to spot among the people. That was obvious when Ishida squeezed through looking at him with her vile smile." Good you came," she said with the ever fake happiness." well at least you own one good thing of clothing," Kenshin had no choice as she pulled him into the crowd of people. She was looking around as was he. Of course there was no one he would ever recognize." There are so many people that I need to introduce you too," Ishida turned to Kenshin looking him up and down." Oh and the wreck that you look like," she began." Well we'll just say that you were mugged," Ishida was pulling him further into the crowd. Now that was an insult. Just because he had a few incidents she had to lie. It was pathetic.

Ishida had finally quit moving and Kenshin was actually able to get a clear look at his mother. She was wearing a silky red gown. Her hair still in the same style as earlier. Then Kenshin was thinking. What was up with the color red? Letting the thought pass he looked around as Ishida was looking for someone. He noted that there were several children, Kenji one that was absolutely bored out of their minds. He looked as his mother came back holding a wine glass as was almost everyone else." Drink my Shinta?" he looked at the cup of white wine that she was holding out.

"No I can not hold it and I am not of age yet," he answered looking into her eyes. She pulled the cup down and gave a laugh.

" Oh posh," she began," If you are old enough to suck a bottle you are old enough to drink," he remembered that rule. Hey when you have money you can squeeze out of things very easily. Looking back to his brother he saw Kenji was flirting with a girl that was his age. He was blushing and ready to burst out laughing at that. A ladies man already. He was only seven. That was strange in itself.

"What was the point of this again?" he asked as he peered. There was always a reason for these parties. He was also feeling a bit claimed up in the room. He wasn't claustrophobic, but he was getting close.

"It is to show off that statue of the swordsman who is wielding the swords I gave you Shinta." Ishida answered." He was able to seal them and the talisman, but he gave his life for the world," there was no mourning in her voice. This could have easily been a legend but was interesting.

"Courage of love. Giving what you take for granted to give to others," Kenshin murmured. Ishida had caught the eye of the person she had been searching for.

"Ah Governor, it's nice to see you," she said with pleasure.

"Mrs. Himura, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Kenshin looked at the portly man strangely. He had a curly moustache and an easily fake toupee.

"Too long,"

"Who's the red head," Ishida looked at Kenshin and then pulled him over.

"My son Shinta," Kenshin put out his wounded hand then quickly switched.

"My pleasure sir," He addressed.

"A nice boy you have Ishi. But a bit on the thin side," the man had said. Well what did you expect? He trained almost very day.

"It is hard to keep him plump. He's a fighter," Ishida wasn't that far from the truth. The governor was looking at Kenshin in a three-sixty view and then came back to look Kenshin in the face as he put his glasses up higher

"That must be the reason of his injuries Ishi?" he asked. Kenshin wasn't too fond of this guy there was something familiar about him. Kenshin gave a nod." I hope you fend off your opponents,"

"Yes sir. But I do not fight for any fun," Kenshin said politely. The governor nodded at Kenshin's response and peered around.

"Now where could my Gretty have gone," Kenshin was getting a bad vibe," Gretchen!" he yelled out. And as he feared, there stood Gretchen Saples who was giving the exact same look of disgust." Now are you a dancing lad?" he asked. Kenshin was hesitant in the nod." Good well, then you two can have the floor to yourselves alright," Kenshin was in utter disgust but held out his hand as the floor cleared and she took it. They were looking around and then to straight ahead, the fakest smiles on their faces. They didn't like this not one little bitty micrometer.

Gretchen was wearing a silver dress and her blonde hair was curled like a poodle." Please tell me you have a gun on you geek?" she asked. She was speaking through her teeth.

"If I did Miss Saples, it would have already been out," he said also through his teeth. As they danced they were being horribly mocked by Sano who was playing '_Kryptonite'_ Kenshin was now thinking quietly to himself he was saying in his mind' _First I'll let him help me, then I'll kill him for this'_ it was a rather evil thought but Sano was suppose to be his friend. It was funny a little bit.

Ishida watched her son lead a perfect waltz, though difficult because of the song choice." Oh governor, they're getting along so well," she admired. The governor gave a nod to her comment and made one of his own.

"Yes, I'd say. And that boy of your's is quite the good dancer," Ishida was looking at her son with a gleaming eye as she pulled her husband to the floor with her.

"God this is so evil," Gretchen stated. With a huff of agreement Kenshin spun her around." Your mother and my father just had to be friends didn't they?" she asked angrily.

"Sadly," was all Kenshin huffed out as the music stopped. They were both relieved breaking as far away from each other as possible. They were about to unveil the statue and this was something he'd like to see.

It was rather tall a rough ten feet or more by the way it was covered by the sapphire blue draping. He could vaguely see the outline and it was finely crafted by what he could make out." Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for joining us on this occasion as we have brought this marvelous sculpture to our museum. Now I would like to present you ' _The Heart of the Sword!'"_ the man announced. Now that was ironic. His name meant that.

As the cover came of there were the traditional ohs and ahs and all Kenshin was admiring was how finely made this was. It was made of a marble. It was a pearl color. One of the swords was in front of his at chest level about to fall out of his hand. The other was settled behind touching the pedestal making a small flame. It too was about to slip. His clothes were of the Japanese style and he looked as though he were about to turn. The haori was acting as a cape flying upward. It had a large singe hole. But with all that there was one thing that had caught his eye. The man's left cheek was turned to the crowd. On that cheek was a cross shaped wound that was bleeding. That was very ironic. Kenshin with no true intention ripped off the bandage over his scar and then got someone's attention.

"My God did the artist look at this kid?" Kenshin began to pull away but a fat man waddled over looking at him.

"Well I'll be, how much luck do you have kid?

"My name is Kenshin," he said and caught a women's attention.

"Please tell me you are making this up child,"

"Of course he is," Ishida took Kenshin's arm and was attempting to pull him away." Now Shinta," she expressed the name hard. "Take off that make up and show them you are fibbing," that had really got Kenshin's goat. He looked at her yanking away and then though of the words before yelling them out.

"You know very well that it is not make-up mother," his bellow had gotten everyone's attention. Ishida was moving a bit back," Well at least you should now that when you French manicured nails inflicted it on me when I was nine years old, you're just as you always have been. Egotistical. That is all you should be called. Gertrude,"

"Shinta that is enough!"

"No it isn't. That is another that you should know but clearly don't say. My name is Kenshin. Say it with me. Ken- Shin," and with that he walked to the door but was done speaking." Oh and mother, put that in the papers about your beloved Shinta," and he walked knew that was cue to go.

"Well you popped like an overloaded pop bottle," Sanosuke had came out looking at his friend who was running his fingers through his bangs.

"I only told it as it is," he said truthfully. Sano sat down looking at the frustrated Kenshin.

"Don't let snobs get to ya buddy. They're all like that," Sano said." Besides, if I know you, I know it is only your mother. Keep her far from your mind and you're on safe ground," Kenshin looked at his. He had actually said something smart for once in his life.

"I know. And from all the yelling I've seem to have been doing I believe that I am going hoarse," he said rubbing on his throat. Sano stood looking out in the courtyard of the museum.

"That sucks. I hate it when that happens," he responded to make his friend feel better. "Hey, are we doing the plan or what? Dad's playin' in there and I told him that I would be back can only be in the bathroom for so long," Sano said with a chuckle and handed Kenshin the laptop as he gave a nod that they would do it.

Kenshin was peering at the west side of the building. It was dark as was the night, but there was small cracks of it from an open window on the second floor. That floor was Kenshin's objective. Giving a deep breath Kenshin pulled on gloves and put his long locks in a cap and looked to a large tree that was set nicely by the window." Can you climb that little buddy," Kenshin ignored the mocking comment. San was comparing small Kenshin to the big tree. But trees were never a problem for him. Climbing them was a passion of his.

Wrapping his arms around the large trunk he wormed his way up to branches that were right on the outside of the museum window. He was looking in the window at a few of the guards on the scene. The first thing to get rid of was them. He needed a way. By hacking the system rather simply Kenshin looked at the alarms he could set off. There were four floors. A basement and three. He needed to get rid of six guards on the second floor. Looking at the alarm he went for the basement and one guard had sent two down there.'_ not enough'_ he thought and went for the second floor. That, he thought, would make all of them go because of the party, but again only two did. Setting off the third floor that last went upstairs. Kenshin once again wormed into another section of alarms. He shut down censors around the swords. He got rid of pressure censors. The last things were the window censors. Also using the function keys on his computer, the cameras went dark.

At that moment he took a chance and jumped in. The whole time Sano was fidgety at his friend's actions. Stealing a priceless antique would get him hard time in prison. Sano tried not to think of that, but if he didn't think of Kenshin being put in jail, he was thinking this: _He's going crazy, yeah that's it. Crazy_. As he thought that however Kenshin returned out side tossing those swords to Sano who hid them in the guitar case in a secret compartment. Kenshin himself then hopped down taking off the cap and gloves and looking at his friend." I've already turned everything on. And rerouted the outside camera to where anything between earlier and now can't be recorded, by simply short circuiting it," Kenshin said proudly. That did reassure Sano a bit that things would be alright. He gave a smile that held a laugh and said.

"God you're an evil genius,"

"And proud of it," but as he said that time stood for a moment and he lost his breath as Sano patted him on the back. His hand went to his heart as he felt a jolt then just went dizzy. He was leaning on Sano with a churning stomach.

"Hey bud you alright?" he asked. "Did you drink?" he asked. He knew that Kenshin wasn't capable of holding any kind of alcoholic beverage.

"Iie," he said.

"What?"

"No I did not," Kenshin answered. Sano had placed Kenshin's arm around his shoulder which practically pulled him off of the ground.

"I'm takin' you home 'kay? You better not throw up on my interior either," Kenshin gave a smile.

"Do not worry Sano," he said buckling himself in and put his arms on the door where he placed his head. Sano's car was a convertible." The day has only caught up with me," he said." Good thing Uncle Hiko works nights on Tuesday. I'm just in luck," it was a murmur as he started to fall asleep with the wind blowing his hair. Sano was barely paying attention because he didn't hear what Kenshin said. He just hoped that Kenshin was going to be alright.

Iie- No

A/N: Sorry I get busy. Hope you like. Oh and why did Ken-nii get dizzy? I'll let you decide. Once again I beg give me a city and a state for Kenshin to protect. It's all I ask!


	9. First Chances

A/N: Hello back. Finally! I'm sorry, but it did take longer than normal. It is hard when you leave the notebook at school. Well, off we go. Oh and for those who think that there is not enough Kaoru I am going to speed that up. Don't worry. Alright story now!

**First Chances**

Kenshin turned at the sound of his alarm at 5:30 in the morning. His hand slid over it turning it off and got up his hand patting around on the ground for his glasses. They were settled nicely by the alarm clock.

Standing up Kenshin made his futon which was barely a mess and started to the door. All the while he was thinking about the event of the night before. He couldn't believe that he had stolen the swords. Sure they were his, but they were still property of the museum. He pulled off something illegal for the first time in his life. And to tell the truth it felt kind of good. Not that he was ever going to steal anything.

Going into the kitchen he started making tea and miso for the morning. He was still wearing a yukata and hakama. Kenshin knew that he had to wait and went back to his room. In the hallway he was right by his uncle's bedroom which was hard to get to sleep if Hiko already was. He snored and it was loud. If you wanted something that broke the sound barrier, that would do it.

As Kenshin prepared for the school day, he thought about where he had hid the swords. It seemed like an obvious place in his closet. But as you've noticed Kenshin is for the sly and the smart. He had not just put it in the closet but in the floorboards. They would never be found. Hiko did respect his privacy by not coming in anyway. So the possibility of him finding the swords was slim to none.

The tea kettle blew and Kenshin walked out of his room tying up his a jacket and a black shirt with jeans. He poured the tea and soon put the miso in a bowl.

Taking the cup of tea and the miso into the living room, he settled on his heels and looked at the blank television thinking. There was never anything on but news in the morning. He was just fine with that. Turning it on the weather was going and he really didn't care too much. He had seen it earlier yesterday while on the internet. Then something caught his eye. And his ear.

"_In later event, the museum has had some troubles lately. Starting with what was a trip gone bad. Several students gang up on one of their classmates. The boy Kenshin Himura we were given, fended off several of the boys like a regular Jet Li. But the last act that Raijuta Isurugi, put a knife to his throat. Mr. Isurugi, was taken into custody by the police for attempted murder,"_ Kenshin was pleased and a bit guilty for his anger had caused that to happen. However Raijuta had brought it upon himself.

"_Later that night the same boy yelled in the face of his mother Ishida Himura the multimillionaire. And by what he had said, she has abused him,"_ Kenshin again was pleased and guilty."_ Lastly, the museum had a break in that same evening during the party. The mastermind had cut of the cameras and censors. The criminal left no footprints hair, or finger-prints. The items stolen were the swords of the elements..."_ Kenshin thought of them being in his closet and looked at the women as she looked at the paper. All the while he was thinking' _enough coffee?"_ "The_ last item stolen was the talisman of fire," _she said where she left off. Kenshin almost choked on the liquid in his moth. '_The talisman!" _he exclaimed in his head. "_I didn't steal that! Someone must have taken the advantage," _his thoughts were cut short as he heard his uncle's footsteps walk out of the hallway. He took a sip of the tea and tried to calm himself.

"Good morning uncle," Hiko only groaned as he sat at the table." Are you drunk or something?" but he knew the answer was a no. Hiko looked up at his nephew rubbing his eyes.

"Did you make breakfast?" was the question out of his mouth. Kenshin shook his head thinking that was something he would obviously say.

"Tea and miso uncle. That is all I made,"

"Of course," Hiko said. Kenshin did prepare that almost every morning. Hiko was looking rather rugged this morning.

"Are you sure you did not get drunk?" he asked setting a cup in front of his uncle. Hiko was barely awake.

"No deshi. I am up early as usual," Kenshin gave a smile and started to roll up his sleeves preparing for the dishes. He took off the brace knowing it shouldn't be wet.

"Early rise uncle. It is always best," Kenshin said. He was still dazed from the night before but was trying to stand on his feet without showing his uncle the sign of weakness.

"Stop deshi. It is too early for proverbs," Kenshin gave a laughing smile once again. He moved his hand from the soiled water as he watched Hiko begin to fall asleep.

Kenshin turned back to the water. What he saw had stunned him. The water was following his hand. He moved it around lightly and the dishes clinked together. He was so into it that he became shocked when a tap was on his shoulder. He threw the water and it was running down Hiko's face. With annoyance he opened his eyes." I have already taken a shower deshi," he said. Kenshin blushed slightly looking at him with a smile.

"Sorry uncle you scared me,"

"Sometimes I wonder what I have been teaching you," Hiko muttered. Kenshin kept an apologetic smile as he went to his room. He looked at his closet and opened the floorboards pulling out the swords. One of the hilts was half pine green and the other dark blue. He attempted to open it but he couldn't get the sword out of its sheath. Realizing that tugging at it was no good, he loosened his body and started to feel light. He then was able to open it. And as he opened it the feeling of water and grinding rock was pushing on him.

Opening his eyes, Kenshin looked at the sword with a smile. He could see his reflection in the shine of the blade. For being a thousand years old, the sword swung well and was untarnished.

He looked at it again and one edge looked as though there were a wave in it, the other a cliff. That was when it hit him. Water and Earth. Two elements bottled into to one. That was when he began to wonder how the supernatural ability was used. Kenshin was thinking hard and as he was forming on the tip of the blade was a small ball of water. He was stunned. That night is the only possible word to describe it. He touched it. It was pure water. Taking his mind off of the water he thought of earth. He shifted up the rocks on his desk and then pulling the sword his way a bit, they followed. They moved quickly and he barely dodged them.

The other sword was an orange and a light blue hilt. That meant wind and fire. He thought. Though he wasn't going to take the time to use it. Using two swords would be the difficult thing. Not that he wasn't a talented swordsman. He was just used to one. Kenshin believed though that he would be able if he put his mind to it.

Kenshin walked into the school with deep breaths and went to his locker. Inside, which was clean, had a book on supernatural occurrences. That was the jackpot he believed. He though that he would read on it a bit. As he shut his locker he looked to his right. He had forgotten the person that was beside him: Kaoru Kamiya.

She was wearing a pink and green striped shirt and Capri pants. He was expecting something that all of the popular girls were wearing. Out of the blue he said," I like your outfit," he didn't know what response he would get. Kaoru had looked at him for a moment.

" Oh Kenshin," she said in shocked," thanks," she was about to blush as she watched him begin to walk off.

" I am surprised you are not wearing what the others are Miss Kaoru," he said." No offense,"

"Don't worry. Most of the things in my closet are way out of, oh sorry. Talking your ear off," she said and Kenshin was surprised. When he turned to look at her she shut her mouth.

"I don't mind your talking Miss Kaoru, but maybe it would be best if you talked to someone else than I," he said in gloom. Kaoru gave a cocked smile toward him and then spoke.

"You know to tell you the truth I think that you are the only person worth talking to, you're not," she was pausing in thought," Oh what is it," she snapped her fingers and Kenshin just watched her waiting." Stuck up. That's it. Stuck up," she said putting her finger in the air. Kenshin was shocked at what she had said.

"Please Miss Kaoru," he thought that maybe she was playing some kind of trick on him, but this was no trick.

"Look Kenshin don't get too shocked but I want to say this. I kind of think that you're cute," he could see that she had choked on that because she was a bit afraid someone would hear, "I like you. And it has been since we became friends. I've noticed that you act different than most guys. You're actually kind,"

"Where are you going with this exactly Miss Kaoru?" he asked trying to speed up her words. She was going around the subject.

"Well I was thinking that maybe, if you want, that we could have a secret relationship. Unless that would be so wrong," Kenshin had understood what she was meaning.

"I suppose Miss Kaoru. If you would wish so," Kenshin responded.

"Yeah. I just want you to know. Since we have like this totem pole of popularity I will have to call names cause of where I am and where you are. But trust me I would like to wash my mouth out with soap when I do. And I mean that very sincerely," Kenshin was smiling. She wasn't lying he could tell she was actually trying to get him to believe her.

"I completely understand Miss Kaoru. I will see you soon,"

"See ya," she said and walked away. Kenshin was smiling ear to ear. Kaoru, top cheerleader like him! It was so unbelievable. He leaned on the locker and was blushing a bit. And then realizing the world was still there and the bell was about to ring he hurried to first period before Saitoh killed him.

A/N: There you go. KaoruKen relationship. Sorry again for taking awhile. And Superhero will come up soon. And more out!


	10. Enter, Samurai that is Silent!

A/N: Thank you so much. I knew that people might like that chapter. There is alittle fluff in this. I don't know if it would be considered fluff but hey that's your decision. I also want to tell you, someone(not dropping names) said that my pen name(KenSan) standed for KenshinSanosuke. No. It is the name that Megumi has given Kenshin in the series. I just wrote it out different when I signed up. I wanted to clear that up to people. Okay, enough of my boring talk, onto the story.

**Enter, Samurai that is Silent**

It was third period, biology class. Kenshin, for once in his life, had his ears turned half on during class. They were only taking notes anyway. He was doodling a costume out in his private notebook. A notebook meaning he didn't use for school. It was more or less for his imagination. The costume, however, was rather difficult to design. He had seen all the superhero movies. He didn't want something that too closely resemeble.

While he was designing, he would circle things less than he would X out things. Finally there was a finished product he drew out. There was a cape, or a haori, more or less, tied about his shoulder in two lines of string. His arms would not go in it. He wore a magenta gi and a shirt under that was tight to the skin. The pants would be blue, as was the haori, and would be poofy near the end but tight, not to, around his ankles. The shoes, would be the same training shoes that he wore to school,( to give a better idea, something like Sano wears in the series). There was however one little problem. A mask. A original maske. Of course he needed something original. HIs scar was so abnormal, that if anyone who knew him. saw him, he would be spotted in an instant. He ddin't want to take those kinds of risks.

That night, he was still pondering. He sat at a desk, a lamp turned on and his head resting in his hand. HIko was probably wondering if he was alright. Taking into consideration he hadn't left his room almost the entire time. That was when it had hit him. The perfect design. It was a white mask that would cover his eyes. It would have a kind of glass where you could see out, but no-one could see in. And for the scar. He would hide it with a giant point from the mask going to and past his chin.

Kenshin had pleased himself, but there was still something missing. He had all the materials for the costume, but he had ran into a brick wall. The mask was practically inpossible to make real quickly. He wanted something that he could use for a real long time. He was looking at it with a mad glare. He wasn't liking what he was seeing. He had drawn it out the right size for his face. But that was only on lined paper. It wasn't able to work.

He took out the sword of Earth and Water( E & W) and looked again. His hilt then accidentially tapped it. Poof. Like magic. It was on front of him. He began to think he was dreaming, but this, this was no dream. He picked it up. It was light as a feather, but the glas and the framing was hard as steel. Unbreakable practically. The thing he wondered was the way it would be held on his face. There was no string. He took the chance after tapping the glass to see if it was real. As he put it on his face, he felt something draping on him. Looking in the mirror. There it was, the costume was on him, but his hair was in a different style than he originally intened. It did look good however. It was on the top of his head and it hung to at least the bottom of his neck. The swords wer also in his obi.

Taking the mask off, the costume went with it. His hair tie was by his feet. It was defying the laws of physics. Practically all laws os science. But it was true. Putting the mask on again he looked at himself in the mirror with a smile. There they were. His braces." Ahh.. these things," he said and then thought, '_I know, keep my mouth closed,'_ . That might be pretty hard, by me would try.

Now he was ready to show himself to the world. All he needed was a occurance to fix. He would be known as The Samurai that is Silent.

--------------------------------------------------------

( A Few Days Later)

That Saturday, Kenshin sat on a bench in the city. His arms were crossed stiffly as he looked around. Carefully his hand touched the cut on his neck. It had scabbed over, but it was still hard to forget.

Fiddling with his fingers now, Kenshin watched to his right side seeing someone running down it." Hey... Kenshin!" Kaoru waved to him and her voice was exausted." Going somewhere?" she asked and slowed down panting a bit. Kaoru was looking at him, she liked the way that his hair shined copper in the sun.

" No just sitting here thinking," Kenshin answered..

" Oh I see," she said and sat down slowing etching herself to him. She was holding a binder close to her chest.

" Are you Miss Kaoru?" he asked turning his head to her.

" Library. I have a report due. Not surprising consdering I am like one of the biggest procrastinators in the world," she said and seemed to slump on the seat.

" Really. To much surprise Miss Kaoru I do do a lot of that. Most people probably wounld't believe it though," Kaoru had began laughing. That was true. She was surpirsed. She wouldn't expect him to be a procrastinator.

" I was wondering. What do you do when you're not working on the computer. You must have a job or something," sje said. Kenshin seemed to think.

" I do not Miss Kaoru. MY parents sadly support me. To seem nice," Kenshin answered. She could sense the tension in his voice.

" Hey, I was also wondering, why don't you live with your parents?" Kaoru had however wished that she hadn't asked. Kenshin had shadowed his eyes with his bangs." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offendyou,"

" Don't be. People just don't understand," Kenshin informed and turned to her." Do not get any thoughts of feeling down," and as he said that, he began to move closer to her. Kaoru too was beginning to get close. And as their lips almost touched, police cars flew by and Kenshin's head turned. He knew that this might be his chance.

" I am very sorry Miss Kaoru," he said," Please I will make it up to you I promise," and as he started away he pecked her on the cheek and sped off.

Running zigzagging through the people was difficult and as he got to the scene he saw it to be a robbery at the _National One Bank_. Kenshin thought he was in way over his haed as he looked at the police officers surrounding the building. They were behind the cars ready to shoot. They had trapped the bandit, however, the bandit had locked himself in making him impossible to get to. The bansit had a weapon,

Kenshin ran into a alley and put on the mask walking back out feeling a bit foolish but hidden. One police officer turned to him smugly." Hey kid! Halloween's three weeks away. Get outta here!" he yelled. Kenshin looked at him in an annoyed way. Then another police lloked back as he drew the fire and wind sword( F & W) Kenshin noticed those green eyes and and black hair as he turned. It was his uncle.

' _Well duh," _ he thought to himself' _ UNcle's a policeman,'_' it was a scolding to himself for being so stupid. Hiko apparently hadn't noticed and gave a frown." Get out of here kid," his voice boomed." We don't want you hurt," Kenshin had just planned to push the cars out of the way with wind, but realized that his practically blank mind was making him float. Now that was cool. He moved up higher, just above the cars and then started gliding drawing the other sword pointing it toward the wall. He was going fast. As he was about to crash the bricks moved for him and he tumbled into the building closing the wall.

Looking at him was a theif in black. He was holding a bag. Apparently to the scene, the cashiers had fled which was good. The man whipped a gun at him and looked with a smile." Don't move one more inch buddy," he said and Kenshin put the E & W sword away looking at the man." I said dn't move!" and as he shot Kenshin redirected it to the floor and the man was shocked. After three more shots the man gave up with the gun cause Kenshin had just directed them different ways. The thief was becoming shaky. Kenshin just kept his face blank.

The man thought he was being sly. Giving a Chesher cat grin he began to tiptoe to the door. Kenshin drew the sword and moved up a pillar in front of the door to the ceiling of rock. OUt of the sides he moved them to where the walls ended to where the windows were blocked. The man was now cowering and Kenshin. Well he wasn't all that interested. With the man shaking, Kesnhin saw a rope that was going to be used as another weapon. His hand, after resheating one sword moved the rope silently with the wind. The bandit was to scared to notice to loop behind him and attatch to the ceiling. Kenshin, after finishing took a step foreward and the bandit a step back. Then after a final step the man had been caught in theloop. He was pulled up and money fell from his pockets the bag to the ground and the gun clattering.

Kenshin walked to the bandit. No intention to harm him. He didn't want to if he didn't have to. He wagged his finger at the man who chattered and stuttered," D-don't killm-me," Kenshin looked at him and set him onnhis knees in the middle of the room. He used remaining rope to tie the man up and then took a folded piece of paper putting it in the rope.

Kenshin stepped out, he had put the money on the counter removed the rock and unlocked the door. Even though however, he walked out a hole in the wall again. He looked over. There was Hiko, at the door down on a knee with a gun pointed in. Kesnhin sheathed one sword and drew the other throwing a large gust of wind to Hiko causing him to lose his gun. HIko looked at Kenshin who was thinking' _Of all times you be a good policeman now,' _ He wagged his finger and shook his head at Hiko then took off in the air. The other police pointed there guns at him and Hiko boomed" Hold your fire! The kid is on our side,"

As Hiko gathered the bandit, he saw that the folded piece of paper that was '_peace' _ in Chinese calligraphy." The kid has some handiwork," he said in a laugh," We could use someone like him in San Francisco," Hiko looked to the sky and the got into his patrol car.

A/N: Whoo, long one. OKay I will be lazy, E & W means earth and water, F & W means fire and wind. Keep that in mind. Oh and so you know even though I do not mention it Kenshin does take a shower! Like I said I'm a lazy bum. KenSan out!


	11. What the Papers Make Out as Bad

A/N: I am glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I didn't really intend the costume to sound funny, but hey what the heck, it works. Alright this chapter is one of my favorites. And the song that is in here, that is my property. No one, hear me **_NO ONE_** is allowed to take it. I will be watching. Alright now on with the story!

**What the Papers Make out as Bad**

Kenshin was running home as fast as his legs could take him. On the way sadly, he crashed into the cheerleaders. Several of them at least. The first one to pipe up was Gretchen Saple." Watch it dweeb!" she snarled and Kenshin shook his head to clear his mind and stood up. He looked at all of them and Kaoru was still on the ground. He, with the stares of others, walked over and let out his hand which she grabbed and pulled herself up.

" Don't touch me!" she said. Kenshin gave her this awkward look and then realized their agreement. He at first believed her crazy but her eyes had read otherwise." What are you staring at?" she asked in the snobbish tone and pulled away to the other girls.

" Get lost and stay that way dweeb," Megumi said and moved to put Kaoru in the middle of ther cliq." Go shoo," she gestured as though he were a dog.

Giving a smile Keshin bowed in curtosey and jogged away. Kaoru, who was shoved in the middle of her cliq looked with her fist at her mouth and was thinking' _Sorry_'" What a werido," one said and Kaoru never said a word.

Kenshin was running quickly as he could. He wanted to get home before his uncle did. When it came to Hiko's job, his hours were whacked up. The thing was, he was normally home early. As Kenshin made it home, he gave a breath of realif(sp?) as he walked in the house.

He wondered to the kitchen putting his hair at his nape and he saw a note on the door of the fridge. '_I won't be home till late deshi. Make your own dinner'_ ripping the note from the door, Kenshin slid down the fridge and gave a smile as he breathed without a pant. He had ran all that way for nothing.

Well with that solved he stood and walked to his room and sat on his futon pulling the mask out of his coat. He hadn't even put his glasses back on, which, he needed to do. Placing on the bridge of his nose he put the mask back in his coat and smiled a ear to ear smile. He had even began laughing. He couldn't believe it, but it was probably the accomplishment that he had done. What ever the case it was pretty amazing.

He laid down on the bed arms out and with a happy feeling bagan to float. He looked at the ceiling as his hair barely touched the ground. He closed his eyes thinking. The feeling of floating was bewilding. Almost like being on a floaty in the pool except the fact that he wasn't wet and someone wasn't trying to flip him into the water. The feeling was cut short as his train of thought was jammed by the phone. He landed with a thump on the ground and stood with a bit of pain. He ran out the door and picked up the phone on it's third ring." Himura and Seijiro residence, Kenshin speaking, may I ask who is calling please?" Kenshin sat down trying to put his spine in place form the abrupt fall.

" Must you be so formal?" Kenshin smiled at Sano's comment but was a bit annoyed.

" Yes, now what do you want?"

" What the heck do you think I want?" his voice was a bit bouncy.

" What do you think I am? A mind reader?" Kenshin asked. He could hear Sano give a hum of annoyance.

" Well you are a genius," Sano commented. After hearing no reply from his friend except a pen scratching, he decided to talk." Look I was hopin' that you would come over so me and you could do something. Besides I have something awesome to tell you," Kenshin closed the notebook and stood.

" Does it have somewthing to do with your music?"

" Just get over here. Geez, you always play twenty questions," Sano murmurred. Kenshin gave a smile.

" Alright alright, I'll be there in a few minutes," Kenshin hung up the phone and began to go to the door holding a notebook." I hope uncle doesn't mind me gone. Something screams sleepover," Kenshin took his bike and started down the road.

Sano had lived close to Kenshin since the met. Sano was rather close to him too. He was one of those people who got along with just about every one. He also stood out in a crowd. He was about six foot. Six two if you count his hair, which did look like a chicken from the side.

Peddling with all might Kenshin turned down a street and continued on a long line of two story houses till he came to a cul-de-sac. He had remembered the order: white, yellow, blue, brick. Finally he made it to one that was in the process of being painted a yellow. That was Sano's house and his adopitive father. Kenshin didn't know his real name and had never bothered to ask. He was just refered as Captain by about everyone." Hello Sagara-san!" Kenshin called up. He was on a ladder doing the second floor.

" Konichiwa Kenshin. It certainly's been awhile hasn't it?" he had a bandana slightly blotched in paint.

" Yes. Sano is inside isn't he?" Kenshin asked. He parked his bike on a fence.

" Hai, probably in his room with that guitar. He's been shining all day. I'm sure that's why he called," Captain pulled himself down from the ladder to Kenshin." How is Hiko by the way? I haven't seen him in awhile," Kenshin smiled. Captian and Hiko did sometimes work together. But they hadn't in some time.

" Pretty good. How are you by the way?" Kenshin asked.

" Fine. Thanks for asking," Captian set on the steps wiping the sweat from his forehead. His bangs did cover one of his eyes." Well you better quit dawdling. Sano is going to burst if he can't tell someone other than me and Tsubame," Kenshin nodded and followed the order walking past two cars. Sano's red convertable, and Captian's blue truck. You could tell the difference. Sano's was a mess on the inside. The outside was perfect though. It was the opposite for Captain. His car had chips of paint showing a red color.

Captian and Sano were the best pair. The only thing that they fought over was the songs to play at a party and the chores that needed to be done.

Opening the storm door Kenshin was greeted by Tsubame, Sano's younger sister." Hello Kenshin," she said. She looked like a painter with white overalls and shirt. She was like a server always carrying a platter of something." Lemonade, it is freshly made," she suggested.

" No thank you though Tsubame," he said." Are you helping your father paint?" he asked and Tsubame smiled walking to the porch." A very nice girl," he said and walked to Sano's darkened room. He was sitting on the bed strumming at his guitar and writing notes to a song." Okay. What have you pulled me over here for?" Kenshin asked sitting in a chair as he pulled off some of the clothes and magazines. Sano's grin was grand as he looked at his redheaded friend.

" You're not going to believe this," he started out. Kenshin was prepared for just about anthing." Our band has a chance to become big. Some group dropped out of the compitition and we are the next it line. This is so cool!" Sano was like he was bouncing off the walls and he was absoulutly exstatic.

" I see. Good job," Kenshin said calmly.

" Good job! Is that all you can say! This is awesome!" he said." And you have to be there buddy. You have to!" Sano was practically pleading like a dog.

" Of course. When is it?"

" In a month. November fifteenth. Mark that down somewhere got it," Kenshin wrote it in a notebook and looked at Sano

" Is there anything else that you would like to tell me Sano?" Kesnhin was shuffling around to clean up Sano's mess.

" Oh yeah, hey I got a song I've started on," he said." Listen," he strummed some of the notes and Kenshin could actually like the beat." Well I don't have that much and I don't have any words, but I can think of some soon," Kenshin looked a bit oblivious to the world as he stared at the ceiling and he then said.

" Play it again," Sano was not sure what he was asking but he heard his friend hum and soon he started to sing out words. Rather badly but the point came across.

_You showed me the way, you showed me the light_

_You always were the same, you always made things right_

_Resting I see you standing there, arms wide open I give a stare and realize..._

_( Chorus) You were the one that shaped me, you were the one that made me... who I am_

_You were the one that was there, when no one was there... that's how I know you cared._

Sano was impressed as he wrote the words down on the sheet of paper. Kenshin was smiing at how fast he was going." I didn't know you could right songs buddy. Keep going," Kenshin gave a smile as Sano continued to make notes to the song for his friend.

_You always told me how to do, and always helped through and through_

_You joined with me within the time, you helpedm e understand the right_

_With arms wide open I understood, with your arms open I knew I could_

_You were the one that shaped me, you were the one that made me... who I am_

_You were the one that was there, when no one was there... that's how I know you cared._

Sano was wirting as fast as Kenshin was spitting out lyrics. At that Kenshin was laughing trying to conceal it. In response to it he said," Sano make sure you can read it or else," Sano already had slopppy writing it was hard to imagine it being any worse. Then he started to sing out the last verse of the song.

_It's taken so long to realize, I never want to say good-bye._

_You've been so good, time again, I never want it to end---_

_You have always, kept your arms open, and always let me in _

_You were the one that shaped me, you were the one that made me... who I am_

_You were the one that was there, when no one was there.. that's how I know..._

_You're a father that cares_

" That is pretty awesome Kenshin. The last thing the last thing I would think you as, is a songwirter," while Sano talked Kenshin cleaned. He was the tidy kind. The while he was thinking that Sano was being a bit oblivious to the lyrics. They were about him and Captain. There was something that said Sano knew, he just wasn't going to say.

" Sano you've only known me since we where two. I thought maybe you knew that I don't normally do it," he said as he threw things away.

" Yeah well, know that or not we are friends for life," Sano said.

" Yep,"

Kenshin as thought, ended up staying all night. They had listened to music and played games the entire time( not to mention Kenshin beat Sano into the ground with them) They for the late night, were asleep on the floor with the controllers in thier hands. Banging interrupted Kenshin." Get up you two! Now! Before I knock the door down!" Captain said and Kenshin pulled up shoving at Sano.

" Five more minutes," he said and flipped over. Kenshin shook his head and headed out of the room.

He peaked to the kitchen where Captain and Tsubame were working on breakfast." You two had a late night,"

" Yes well Sano is the owl type," Kenshin said taking a seat at the table. On the placemat was a paper and on the front page was him pointing the sword at his uncle. The headline read:

SILENT SAMURAI, HERO OR MENACE?

_Last evening, as a bank robbery was in progress, an unknown figure appeared dress like a Hollywood hero. He was bearing two katana in his belt. He had went through the wall of the bank using what looked as magic after he swerved above several policeman. Inside events were uncertain for a tower of stone blocked the sights of the incident. After he came out, he had the bandit tied up in the bank and he turned to one policeman, Hiko Seijiro, and with unknown ways knocked the gun from his hand._

_Continue on A3 ' Hero'_

Kenshin looked at the paper rather hotly and flipped to the page to see what else they said about him.

_Actions why he did these things are uncertain, but he had given Hiko a scolding without words. He wagged his finger and shook his head and fleed the scene shortly after._

_So the question is, is our Silent Samurai a hero or a villan? These titles are uncertain but the police will be watching him during duties to see what he turly is._

Kenshin, with fury, shoved the paper closed and pushed it away. ' _Great' _ he thought' _ The time I actually do something right they think I'm evil. Just great' _ He gave a sigh and a thank you as Captain served him breakfast." They'll kinow a hero when they see me next," he mumbled under his breath and started to eat.

A/N: Again I will be watching for the song. Oh and Gypsy-chan thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said it was one of my favorites, Also I want you to keep in mind the quote fo Sano's ' we are friends for life' You'll see in later chapter. Oh and I really don't know Captain Sagara's name, if anyone does, I'd like to know. Well, I'm done till next time. KenSan out!


	12. A New Enemy Revealed

A/N: Hiya! Thank you so much peps. There are some people that I want to thank personally.

**Miharu Kawashi:** Okay i like your reviews, this one I want to say in particular made me laugh my butt off. Seriously. Thank you a ton! (Especially for the correction)

**Gyspy-chan:** Okay yeah I know I update fast and I am glad you like the story so much. Thank you. However I want you to know that the song I wrote that Kenshin made was for Sano and Sozo.I f you read the last line. However I will agree with you. I hadn't much thought of it.

**antica:**I know they should go public but I have fun twists. Thank you so much. Especially since you were the first review that I ever got!

**Kristy-chan:** I'm glad you lke the lyrics, thank you.

Well also another thing this chappie is going to be shorter than most okay. I am not being lazy. I have this in a notebook and it is to inroduce the...( Pounds head repeatedly) sorry( a bit swirly eyed). I don't want to give it away. Well on with the story.

**A new Enemy Revealed**

The heat was intense as Kenshin searched the burning building. His latest mission as the new Silent Samurai. He was holding the haori high and shifting flames to find two chidren that had been trapped. They were in the heart of the complex and difficult to find. One thing that was getting difficult was refraining from opening his mouth. He had to keep the 'Silent' part of his name. Besides if anyone wanted to admire him, not caring if they did or didn't, they really didn't want to know that their hero wore braces. That would just be embarrasing.

Jumping another set of steps that was out to the fourth floor he heard small cries coming from somewhere. It was hard to see from all the smoke.' _I'm coming, don't worry'_ he thought in his mind and pulled a door that was burning out of the way. Inside there was a little girl sitting and holding her baby brother. Her balnket was over then so smoke couldn't get to them. Kenshin moved over tieing his haori aorung his neck by the sleeves and making a cradle like structure. He took the baby and settled him in and then picked up the little girl holding her with one arm close to him so she wouldn't fall.

Gripping the F & W sword he looed around and strated to go to ground level. Unlike before, things were much more destroyed and burned that would be a challenge to cross. He levitated over and under anything till he came to the main door, conjested with burning board. Kenshin looked at the little girl feeling the baby hold close on his collar and he hels the sword to the door blasting it out of his way.

People were straing at the debris on the ground as Kenshin set the little girl down. She was grateful to hi and hugged his waste in apperciation. Kenshin gave the mother the baby patting the little girl on the head and smiling. He then gave her a folded piece of paper and looked to the people nodding. Then he flew off to a building top across the street. He was trying to breathe from the smoke. Not even had he stood when he heard a voice." _What are you hiding from hero?" _ the voice asked. Kenshin turned to the shadows to see a cloaked figure kneeling. On his face lie the '_what'_ kind of expression." Surley not them," the man stayed on his knee." You best be hiding from me!" a ball of flames came storming at him tearing the air around him. It was straight for him. Kenshin moved form it with ease and looked again to the man with an angered look. He was also a bit shocked.

Now this time he was going, jumping fron the side of the builing down." Do not worry hero," his voice echoed. Kenshin hadn't even seen the man's face." You will be in for a much more exciting time. I promise," Kenshin stared into the black abyss with confusion and then ran his way home thinking the entire way.

School the next mornig that was rather pleasent. No one had seemed to bother him, probably because he had gotten Raijata in prison and beat six other men. They were in second period which was gym and they were preparing to go outside. The announcements though, he needed to listen to.

The intercom was crackly, and this morning was different. Instead of their principal Shishio it was the secretary. They started with the Pledge of Allegence and then listened as she made an important announcement." _Today and for some time students. Our beloved principal Mr. Makota will be out after a serious accident,"_ Kenshin was pondering not listening to what the sports teams did or anything else. It was odd. He had never seen Shishio absent at all. Then his mind went to the night befores incidents. They were the strangest things that happened. the man attacking for no true reason. This was going to be a bit of an investigation.

A/N: Hey like I said. Short. And again I am sorry. To tell you though, I will make it up to you, I promise. Well until next time. KenSan out!


	13. Girl Taken Hostage

A/N" Yeah I know the last chapter was short. Like i said, opening to our baddie. i still won't tell you the name but I think that most have figured it out by now. But the building a blaze was not his fault. Just somethign to tell you. Well thanx reviewers and I better stop babbling.

**Girl Taken Hostage**

Kenshin looked at the track in a worried way. As if he didn't ache enough from the superheroing the teacher was testing there stamina. If he had any left. Still it was a grade.

Feeling the wind upon him Kenshin looked down. It was October and even though it wasn' t to col in San Francisco there was still a good breeze going. Kenshin blew his hair from his face and looked at the gym uniform as the teacher called." Alright! Gather round students this is how it works!" she yelled out. Everyone surrounded Donahue and looked at her with bored eyes." I will assign you to groups as I call them to the track for the races. The first group will be marked one and so on and so forth. Now when I call your name line up," she said. the students moved away and Kenshin waited. Running was something he liked, but not in a competitve style.

" Sanosuke Sagara, Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi, Gretchen Saples, Carl Deter, Franklin Overwood, Crystal Brien and Kenshin Himura!" she yelled out. Each of the students lined up according to the place they were called. They prepare themselves for the 100 meter dash by stretching a bit. Well most of them." Alright! Ready! Set! Go!" the whistle blew and the children started. Kenshin wasn't trying to compete, but was still ahead. The finish was where Donahue was and was expecting Kenshin to stop. He was trying but ended up slipping to stop and pulled up a bit of the track. People stared at him and he stood feeling the scuffs on his knees. He was trying to act as nothing happened all though it did.

Kaoru walked over and Kenshin put his foot over the space to shove place he pulled up down. Kaoru was looking at him and asked," Are you alright?" Kenshin fumbled a bit and gave a smile nodding. Then at the realization of his braces turned his head and closed his mouth." Hey don't worry. I like um. They make you have a shining smile," she said. Kenshin didn't think a cheerleader could be this kind." Hey I gotta go okay. I'll talk to you another time right?" she asked and Kenshin nodded as she ran off. Kenshin just looked at her and while she ran back to Misao she though of when he kissed her.

" So what'd ya say to him?" Misao asked. Kaoru looked her way.

" I just asked if he was alright," Kaoru responded Misao looked at her friend with a wicked smile." What the heck is with that smile?" Kaoru asled looking at her.

" You're very nice to him," she started." You deserve someone like him," Kaoru jolted her head Misao's way and looked at her bugged eyes.

" Hm!" she was tugging her tank top bottom and biting her lip. ' _Oblivion here we come,' _ Kaoru thought to herself.

" Don't act like you don't know. You're going out with him. I heard the conversation, and you know what? I think that it is very sweet. You deserve someone like him and he deserves someone like you. You both have the kindest hearts," Kaoru was a bit realieved as she looked at her friend.

" You heard eh. Well I guess that's okay, as long as you don't tell Megumi or Tomoe," Kaoru said. Misao looked her way.

" Like I would tell them. They don't like Kenshin or even understand him. Well I don't think any do he's so quiet," Misao was rambling a bit and Kaoru looked to Kenshin who was cleaning the scuffs on his knees." Well anyway..." Misao said and Kaoru looked back to her." He's the perfect guy for you. he's helpful he's caring. Hey I watch these things. But I need to warn you. I have seen a dark side of him. He gets mad at things and his temper is harsh, like a flame I suppose," her voice was almost a whisper as she held her chin in her hand." He has the strangest eye color," Misao was murmurring to herself." Anyway he has a few sore spots I'd watch for okay. One his parents doesn't like um stay away from that topic," Misao looked at Kaoru who was paying close attention to waht she was saying." Second, suck-ups, you know like Gretchen. Uses themselves to get things they want. Like boyfriends. Third taunts. He's been through a lot in his lifetime and probably called a whole rainbow of names. He just wants peace is my guess. Taunts really sting at him whether they be verbal or physical," Misao said. She was analyzing every aspect she could.

" Wow I didn't know that you knew so much on him," Kaoru marveled. Misao looked at her and gave smile.

" Hey, you're my best friend. What would I be useful for if not to help a friend?" and Misao walked away her braid trailing behind her.

Kenshin went over to a bench where Sano was lounging. He went and grabbed a book he had brought out and began to immerse himself deep wthin it." Hey what the heck happened with you?" Sano's yell had penetrated Kenshin's little barrier of focus and he spoke.

" I slipped becasue I couldn't stop. Is that not obvious?" Kenshin said and attempted to pull himself in the book.

" People don't just pull up the track. It's hard, and impossible," sano said and Kenshin turned his head to his friend.

" Sano, it is a weak spot nothing more. The temperature has affected it, and the rain and so many people have ran on it and..."

" Okay, okay I get the picture seesh. Can't ever get anything from you can I,"

" Kenshin twenty, Sano four," Kenshin said and marked it as a tally on a piece of paper. All the time Sano had tried to get Kenshin in logic. They fought and fought and Kenshin normally won. He was, after all, a genius. Besides, he couldn't fight Kenshin physically he was beaten. Bad. You should never under-estimate Kenshin just because he was small.

" Crash and burn," Sano leaned back on the bench, sun was on him. Kenshin kept his legs crossed looking at Sano. At least he was only doing a logic battle. Kenshin was afraid he had suspected something.

" Don't worry Sano. You'll get me, sooner or later. You've done it four times already," Kenshin said and licked his finger prepared to flip the page on his book.

" I hope," Sano said and started to lounge till they heard a whistle.

" Alright! Group one come on up!" Donahue yelled out and Kenshin along with the rest stood to go to their postitions.

The bell rang at the end of the day and Kaoru walked out with Megumi and Misao. They broke off going to their cars to go home. Like Kenshin, Kaoru walked to her home. It was much more efficent. She looked at Kenshin who was already across the street still reading the book. She continued to walk without to much of a worry.

As she walked however, there seemed to be a presence and an odd rustle of leaves. Kaoru turned to look over her shoulder and there was nothing there but the school building. She continued down the sidewalk her sandels flapping at her heels. then she heard the rustles get louder and thought that she saw a blob. A caution flag had been put in her mind as she tried to make a faster pace. Thinking she was in the clear Kaoru slowed a bit, then arms flung at her trying to wrap around and she panicked. Beginning to run Kaoru went to the courtyard and pressed herself on the opposite side of the tree. She was trying to catch her breath and was scared out of her wits. Peering around she knew that she had no one to turn to. Everyone had left and Kenshin was out of earshot for her to be heard.

"_He he he. No where to run," _ a voice said and it made her move to the straightening of the tree. She didn't know where it was coming from, but was determined to find out. She looked over to the other side of the tree seeing the barren land she had ran from. In the process loosing both of her shoes. Kaoru though she was safe and contiued to turned her body until the something had wrapped aroung her.

An arm had grabbed around her body and she began to shake. She had no energy and coud look nowhere. Her head was held in placeby a knife that was only centimeters away from her throat.

Warm tears rolled down her cheeks in terror as she looked up a bit. She saw a hood and nothing more. The figure wore a black cloak." Wha- what do you want?" he faint voice managed to say and the man seemed to look down to her.

" Be quiet and you won't get hurt," the man hissed and the knife moved a bit closer her head closer to the man's chest." Good, good. Yumi come!" he bellowed out. a young women that was dressed to where she was almost exposed came out. Kaoru was a bit disgusted to realize it was her social studies teacher.

" Coming my Lord,"she said in a pur and came closer leaning on his shoulders" Where are we going?" she asked seductivly. As shes asked a large flame towered around them, Kaoru mved closer to her captor though disgusted to in any way.

The whole time Kaoru had her eyes sealed shut and when she opened them she found herself in an unknown place. the room was dark and old. There was the smell of cinder and rotting wood. Dtripping noises filled the room from open pipes sticking from the ceiling and walls. There were some holes in the ceiling. the windows were nailed shut constricting an light but small trickles to flow in, and in places that there were not planks boarding the windows the glass was blown out. " It is a very good hiding place Lord, but why do we have the girl here?" Yumi asked and she held a fan slapping it in the palm of her hand every so often.

" This is old and rundown Yumi. No one will care if it is gone right. And anyway, it's baored and hard to get to anything. I plan at dusk to see if the superzero will get the girl before this house becomes sa crisp. If not, I will kee her in my charge and hold her for ransom," Kaoru shuddered as she pulled againest one of the walls. The man wlaked over to her and lifted her chin." That's sounds fair doesn't it dear. i think you'll fetch a fair price from your father," his smile was wicked as he walked away.

" So what do we do with her till then?" Yumi looked to Kaoru who had her arms around her knees and her head on them. She was still crying, her heart was pounding hard.

" Just keep her quiet. And if she acts up do what you have to, just don't kill her," Kaoru moved her eyes to look at Yumi. Her thumb hit a bootom on the fan and a knife came from the top. Kaoru yelped a bit as she saw Yumi's evil grin and looked forward once more.

" he's gonna come then?" Yumi asked. and the masked man turned to the window.

" oh he will,"

Kenshin sat on the couch reading his leg swinging back and forth. He heard the door latch open and his uncle begin to walk in. Of course his loud footsteps gave that away." Being lazy are we deshi?" Kenshin rolled his eyes a bit as Hiko chuckled and watched Kenshin wjo ignored the comment." Never mind," Hiko said and threw his uniform hat to Kenshin who caught it.

" I heard you uncle. I am reading,"

" I can see that," Hiko replied and looked to his nephew while taking off his belt." Make yourself useful. I made out a list and it is sticking to the fridge. Get the groceries," Kenshin looked to Hiko as he placed the book on his chest.

" Alright shishou. I'm going," Kenshin said. He marked his page in the book and laid it on the table." But i'm not lazy," by the time Kenshin finished the sentence hiko had disappeared to his bedroom. Kenshin shook his head as he grabbed the list. Hiko always did these things to him. Wasn't he on his way home? Why couldn't he do it then? Taking everything off of his mind Kenshin hurried out of the house to his bike and started down the street.

He was a bit furious at Hiko. All kenshin wanted to do was get it done and over with so he could go hime and finish his book. He was on the last part and wanted to finish it before tomorrow came.

Going into the city Kenshin looked around. People were stopped in the middle of the road which was very odd. in this city that was dangerous. But all these people were looking up, and then something caught his ears. ' _Hurry yp zero, you might want to save the little girl before she dies '_ kenshin looked up like the rest of the civilians to see the old building set to a flaming tower. The people looked on with shock. Pushing his way away from the crowd Kenshin pulled into a alley. he breathed in and put on the mask as he removed his glasses and turned to look at the crowd. the sun was setting and the building cause the city to illuminate somewhat.

Kenshin levitated up to the top of the building that was directly opposite of the flaming one. He drew the F&W and started to walk on the air as though there were a walkway from one building to the other. he got close and the heat was already very intense. He pointed the sword to the fire and started to pull it into the sword. After the first one Kenshin had learned to do this trick. Walking once more kenshin sheathed his sword and looked on the roof of the building.

He could smell the smoldering ash from the building, it however still held up by metal beams. He continued on a safe note to the roof and saw, behind the man before, Kaoru sitting there like a helpless child. She was just too petrified to do anything in the situation. _' Miss Kaoru!"_ his mind scearmed and he looked to the captor with a hard scowl. he started running, The first instinct that he had was to keep Kaoru out any danger. He was however knocked off balance by a fireball thrown at him by the man. He wore the talisman around his neck and was wrapped in bandages. Kenshin had a good thought of who the person might be but didn't want to draw any conclusions. He looked at the flame that consumed the man's hand and he drew the E&W sword." Oh I'm scared to death," he said in a sarcastic manner. Kenshin didn't approve of this and wanted to say something but struggled to keep his mouth shut." I can play sword too," the man said and drew his sword that was hidden by the cape pointing it toward Kenshin. He then lunged and Kenshin dodged the move going to the side. They were playing unfair and Yumi, who still had the knife sliced him under the right cheek as he turned. Kenshin was angered and stopped in his tracks taking Yumi by the wrist that held the fan. Taking the fan from her hand, kenshin threw it to the ground and stepped on it dislodging the knife and causing it to slide away from veiw. he then sat Yumi down on the pavement. His movements were strange,he pointed to himself, then to his opponent, then wagged his finger at her. Basically saying, this is not your fight I don't want you hurt.

Turning to the masked man Kenshin looked fiercly at his opponet." Finally, your ready to go," he said and started the fight with another lunge to Kenshin who bended his knees preapred. the man slammed hard againest the sword, steel clashing and held it as long as he could. the struggled was persisting to long and Kenshin circled to come out of it. Again however this occured the man's sword covered in fire, Kenshin's in water to prevent being burned. Again he circled out of it and using the sword pulled rock from an alley and threw it to the man who dodged. Kenshin had become winded, the rock had taken hos power. At least he knew that he had a limit and scolded himslef not to do that stunt again. He looked to the man and formed a jet of water from the tip of his balde causing the man to leose balance.

" YUMI NOW!" those were words that hit Kenshin like a bullet and caused him to turn around quickly. Yumi had a now tied Kaoru in her grasp and had her to the ledge. At the man's command Yumi dropped her arms and Kaoru began tumbling to the San Francisco street screaming bloody murder.

A/N: Dun Dun da da.. what will happen? I'm not telling. Oh I love this cliffie. I hope you do to. Oh sorry about any errors, it's late. Just telle me if I did anything wrong Kay. Tell me what you think. KenSan out!


	14. Closer Than We Realize

A/N: Well, I think that I've waited long enough with my cliffie. I think you should know the outcome. There is a bit of flufff in this chapter. I'm sorry if it will take longer. I have alot of thinking that I have been doing and since this is ina notebook I have to write it in there before you guys. Alright. chappie time.

There is another thing I want to say, when it comes to a cliffie like I had you have to think. Kaoru's either going to be saved or a splatter on the San Francisco pavement. Think about it. What am I gonna write?

**Closer Than we Realize**

Kenshin looked to Yumi with clenched teeth. It was only a diversion. Sheathing his sword, Kenshin ran past Yumi quickly and jumped. While so he could hear the meniacle laughter coming from the masked man that had captured Kaoru.

Kenshin heard her screams, they were like alarms to him. With his arms sraight down he continued to pick up speed. As he closed in Kenshin pushed his arms back and made it to Kaoru wrapping his arms around her. The screams had ceased however, they were still hurtiling to the street. Kenshin slowed them down with all force he could and put them right side up. He shifted Kaoru into bridal style and pulled one leg up to carefully making it to solid ground. She was panicking not knowing what was going on. She looked up and saw Kenshin holding her. Well, she thought that it was Silent Samurai of course.

Kenshin set her down and looked at her drawing a sword and slicing the ropes. Kaoru gave a grateful look and mobved in looking up at her saviors face. The crowd was hushed. Kaoru saw the cut, blood trickling down his face and staining his costume. He however smiled. like nothing was wrong.

Pulling out a handkerchief from her back pocket, Kaoru went on her tiptoes and was a bit above him reaching to wipe at the cut which she was only smearing. Kenshin took her wrist and moved her hand from his face. The bleeding had stopped, and Kenshin was relieved at that. He turned the handkerchief Kaoru's way and showed it to her. He attempted to return it to her but she responded," You need it more than I do,"Kenshin, although not wanting to, excepted the gift from Kaoru and put it in his pocket. He began to shake his head as Kaoru smiled. She had been a bit embarrasing, it was true. She was so shaken that smearing it was her only option. She watched his fingers wipe across it. Even though it stung Kenshin refrained from showing it and looked at the blood

Kaoru looked up to him as he turned his head to the people. They were still in a dead silence and the wind was barely blowing. Kenshin turned his head back to Kaoru putting his hand on her chin. Kaoru ddin't know what he was doing till it had happened. He leaned in and put his lips to hers. Kaoru's arms dropped lifeless at her sides and her fingers began to cross. Her other hand had began entwining in his. Winds that Kenshin conjoured whipped around them as people stared in wonder. Kaoru couldn't believe this guy. He could kiss wondefully. Before he knew it however the kiss had finished and she was looking back up at him.

Kenshin gave her one last smile and turned around walking up the air as though there were steps there. Kaoru watched him in wonder and shifting her fingers around she felt something in the one that he had put his in. She pulled the paper up opening it It had _harmony_ in Chinese calligraphy. After servaying the piece of paper she looked up again to find Silent Samurai gone. Realizing the world still going around her, Kaoru blushed and turned around to get back home.

Kenshin came out of an alley tieing up his hair at the nape of his neck. He was looking as though he had just arrived and nothing had happened. Going over and claiming his bike Kenshin started peddling to the grocery store, acting as though he hadn't just done what he just did.

" Tell me again deshi. How did you get that cut?" Hiko had his hands on his hips and was looking at Kenshin as he continued to read. He had put a band-aid over the cut and was trying not to pay attention to Hiko. He was sitting at the table where Hiko had placed him and dimmed the light to focus it on Kenshin.

" I told you before uncle, I fell off my bike. You know that I am a clutz," he said standing from the table.

" How stupid do you think I am?" he asked in a boom as he knocked Kenshin in the back of the head with his palm. " I can sense you're lying,"

" I can sense you're frustrated," Kenshin rebutted smartly starting to go to his room.

" Oh so you want to be smart do you?" Hiko grabbed his nephews arm stopping him from going anywhere." If you are then grab your sword. I think that is pretty acceptable for a sharp tounge,"

" Fine uncle," Kenshin said as Hiko let him go." That is just fine," Kenshin went to his room to prepare himself." Don't I have a rough enough day?" he murmurred to himself and walked out ready to face pure terror.

The next morning Kenshin stood at his locker trying to stay awake. Although he fell asleep directly after the spar, he was still weak and tired. Most kids get grounded for lying to a parent. Well then again, Kenshin wasn't most kids. Hiko had been really brutal on Kenshin in their ' training'. Well he was worse than usual. He was taken down very quickly for lying. The good thing about it was, Hiko didn't know what he was lying about.

" Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru patted the back of his head which he took from his arms. He had dozed off at his locker.

" I am Miss Kaoru. I'm just a bit tired," he said rubbing his eyes." Would you mind doing that about a hundred more times? Maybe I'll be awake by then," kaoru gave a laugh as she watche him pull the books he needed from his locker.

" Hey Kenshin,"

" Yes?" Kenshin turned his head to her.

" My dad wnats to meet you. I told him that we were going out and tried to describe you. He still wants to meet you though. Could you come over?" she asked. She was a bit scared and talking rather fast. Kenshin smiled to her and nodded his head.

" I'll be there after our practice that I will. Promise," he reassured her. He moved both of the tall locker doors open and kissed Kaoru. He did it perfectly too. If it was a science, Kenshin would win any prize. And yet, she had felt the same way as she kissed the hero. But there was no way the hero was Kenshin. It just didn't seem to connect to her. She did know that his kiss was cozy. Kaoru watched as Kenshin turned away and started running down the hallway.

" Wow," she marveled and her fiungers started running over her lips. She then jumped at the sound of her locker door being slammed shut. Wheeling around she looked at Misao who was giving this evil grin on her face." Um... I"

" I know. You invited him to your place and he planted one on you. And from my perspective, you seemed to like it. A lot," Misao smiled." Like I said. Perfect couple," she walked down the hall Kaoru following her." So I have one more question. On a scale of one to ten, how good ofa kisser is he?" Kaoru blushed a bit as she looked at her friend.

" Eleven," she responded.

" Who knew. Maybe I should hook me a geek," Kaoru shook her haed and rolled her eyes.

Kenshin took a breath. Kaoru had given him her address before they left school. He walked up to the house. It was old looking with the paint chipped. SHingles missing from the roof and the gutters were dented. The screen door had a few holes. Walking up the steps that were creeking under his feet, Kenshin knocked on the door a bit hesitantly.

" _GIVE THAT BACK YAHIKO!"_ Kenshin was shocked at the booming scream that Kaoru gave. The door was opened by a middle-aged man. He had brown hair with a beard and mustache.

" Hello, Who might you be" he asked in a soft voice that also sounded concerned.

" I am Kenshin Himura sir. Miss Kaour invited me, that she did," the man gave a smile and moved oyut of the doorway." Thank you sir," Kenshin sasid walking in. The inside of the house was much nicer than the outside. There was a couch and a chair. in front of the couch was a coffee table. There was a television that a boy sat a playing video games.

" Give it back Yahiko or else," Kaoru said in a threatening way.

" Kaoru dear. Kenshin is here," Kaoru pulled something out from under Yahiko and looked to Kenshin with a smile. She quickly put it in her room and came back.

" I was wondering when you would get here Kenshin," she said hugging around him." Oh I was meaning to ask you. Where did you get the cut," kenshin smiled hugging her back as her hand went over the band-aid.

" I fell of my bike. It's nothing," Kenshin turned to Kaoru father with a smile." it is nice to meet you Kamiya-san," he said witha hand out. Kaoru's father took Kenshin's hand with a strong grip.

" Nice lad you picked Kaoru," her father said looking her way. The boy, Yahiko, walked over to Kenshin and walked around him like an examination.

" For once the guy's not a jock. I hate those people. They are way to stuck-up," well at least Kaoru agrreed with Yahiko." I'm Yahiko. It's nice to meet you," he said with a hand out. Kenshin looked to Kaoru who had that ' not again' kind of look.

" It's nice to meet you too Yahiko," kenshin put up the same side hand and then looked strange.

" Oh I am sorry Yahiko. Here," he shuffled his hands behind his back and pulled up the other.

" Oh you picked a real bight one this time sis," he said. And as Kenshinshook his hand, Yahiko clenched his teeth together as his eyes gave this shocked look. Yahiko looked down as Kenshin held out his hand and pulled up Yahiko's he place the fun buzer back in the boys hand and smiled.

" Next time Yahiko. Don't get caught," Kaoru's father looked on in amusement.

" You really did pick a bright one Kao. No one ever get's Yahiko at his own game," Mr. Kamiya sat down in the chair as Kaoru and Kenshin took the couch. Kaoru was now leaning on Kenshin's shoulder.

Yahiko continued to look at the buzzer and at Kenshin. Finally he asked," How the heck did you do that?" Kenshin gave a smile.

" I pretended to use the wrong hand, put it on the other behind my back and I got you," the while he said it however there was no laughter or pleasure in his voice. Tricking people made him feel like a bully." I suggest however not doing that to someone. It may end up smacking you in the face again," Kenshin warned. Mr. Kamiya gave an intregued eye to Kenshin and smiled.

" You think before you act yes?" he asked. Kenshin put on of his hands in his coat pocket.

" To tell you the truth sir..." kenshin thought of his times superheroing," not all the time," Kaoru was no longer leaning on Kenshin's shoulder and was looking to her father who was examining Kenshin well.

" Do you plan to go to college Himura-san," Kenshin gave a kind look. Mr. Kamiya was interoggating him to see if he was fit for Kaoru. The thing he wondered was how many times one of Kaoru's boyfriends had failed this test.

" I hope to sir,"

" I hear that you are around my Kao alot," Mr. Kamiya smiled." She also tells me that you two are on polar ends of the totem pole,"

" I am sorry to say so. I am on the bottom. But Kaoru is a kind girl. Unlike most that are in her status. She doesn't judge by the cover of somebody. With that I say that she deserves respect. From Everybody," when Kenshin said this he directed it to Yahiko than anyone else. He was holding his cheek in his hand and mouthing Kenshin words.

" Kenshin you're being to flattering," Kaoru said pushing him a bit.

" It seems that you see Kaoru for her mind and not her body. i am glad that you do. I am also glad to have met you Himura-san. Ad I believe we will be seeing more of each other," he looked to Kaoru." I think that you have some stiff competition though. That Samurai that is around the city has his sights on my little girl," Kenshin, at the mention of what had happened last night, made him think of how he had kissed Kaoru. It made him blush a bit.

" Kamiya- san, something says he wasn't trying to impress. I think he was just being a gentleman. But, then again, that is only my perspective," Kenshin was holding his hands in the air.

" I see. A debater. And what an interesting topic at that. Many people have mixed feelings on this guy. But I do see what your saying," as her father had begun Kaoru stood taking Kenshin by the arm forcing him up with her.

" Dad, is it alright if we save the debating for another time?" she asked. Mr. Kamiya stoo stood and nodded.

" yes. I have to get some yard work done anyway.Yahiko, come on," he jestured his son to get up. Yahiko followed his father into the kitchen. Kaoru seemed to lean on the wall taking a breath of air. She then pulled Kenshin to her room which was a very simple one. She cleared away clothes that were on the floor and moved her futon. She too had a wood floor. Kenshin sat down as she did in curtosey.

" Sorry about my family. They're alittle nuts," Kaoru said." And my dad is the guy to debate on anything so watch out," she warned." I think that he wants to have a contest with you. i can't wait to see either. It will be funny if you knock him from the top. None of my previous boyfriends could,"

Kaoru continued talking. She did stop though and Kenshin would say something. He was thinking mostly. It was so funny to him that he had kissed her the night before with no reason whatsoever. What was making him grin was that as Kaoru's father thought that the Silent Samurai was someone else., it was actually him. He looked at Kaoru thinking' _ We are much closer than you realize'_

a/N: I know kind of cheesy, but hey I needed him to meet her father sooner or later. And I brounght Yahiko into the picture. For those that can't tell Yahiko is going to look up to Kenshin. Well that's really all I have to say. I will try to update soon. Till next time. KenSan out!


	15. High School Halloween Party

A/N: I'm glad that people liked the last chapter. I also wan to tell you one more thing. The notebook, nu-uh, no more. I can't write as fast as my brain wants to go. I'll start writing and then I'll think of something else and my mind will wander, which sucks trust me. I like this chapter. I think you will too. Well here we go!

This is to Miharu Kawashi: I have a question. Since you gave me the San Francisco idea I want to ask, can it snow there cause I know the weather is mild alot of the time. Anyone else can answer but it is more directed to Miharu Kawashi. Thank you.

**High School Halloween Party**

Time progressed quickly to the end of October. Kaoru was happy to see her father and Kenshin getting along. He was always debating with Mr. Kamiya. And she was happy that he could best her father rather well. She thought that she had found the perfect guy. If only she could tell her friends. They were probabaly going to think she was crazy and she was lame going out with someone so low. Well everyone except for Misao. She was always encouraging Kaoru to tell them but she had never gotten around to it. Yahiko and Kenshin were also good friends. Yahiko looked up to Kenshin as an older brother for most parts.

Kaoru was sitting at lunch talking with her cliq but continuously looking to Kenshin who was still alone. Something caught her ears and turned her away." So what do you guys think of Mr. Hero?" Megumi had asked. Kaoru blushed a bit." He did peck Kaoru after he saved her. That was so cute," Megumi was saying in a mocking kind of tone. Kaoru bit her lip and tried to ignore everything by eating her lunch. " Kaoru, the guy is hot. I mean come on. You saw his chest first hand didn't you? How did it feel?" Megumi was desparete for an answer.

" He was alright. He's not a talker though," Kaoru said." Can we get of the subject?" Kaoru asked.

" What color were his eyes?" Megumi asked.

" I don't know. He was wearing that mask. It shields them from droolers like you," Kaoru said. Megumi pulled up a notebook.

" I drew this. I know it doesn't look that good but does it look like him?" she asked. Kaoru cringed some.

" No," she said and handed it back." The haori is blue not green and his hair is a coppery color not straight orange or red," she said. Megumi felt a bit embarressed as she looked at the picture. Misao leaned over and whispered in her ear.

" She has gotten too obsessed. I tell ya," Kaoru took her hand and covered her mouth. She began to giggle at Misao's comment.

Kenshin sat reading a book he had brought in. He had just started and was already interested. Sanosuke walked over after he had thrown his lunch away and sat next to Kenshin." So ya goin'" he asked. Kenshin turned his head Sanosuke's way.

" Where?" he asked. Sanosuke gave this shocked look.

" The Halloween party tonight. Duh. Our band is playing there and I have a wicked costume," he said. Kenshin looked to his book. Marking the page and looking at Sanosuke.

" I hope it's not like last year's," he said. Last year Sanosuke had been a werewolf. He did look convincing that wasn't the problem. The problem was he was shedding his costume. It had fallen off in the middle of the party.

" It's not. Trust me. This can't fall off. I promise," he said. Kenshin looked to his friend and gave a smile." Do you know what you're going to be?" Sanosuke asked. Kenshin looked to his lunch and smiled.

" Yes, but I'm keeping it a secret," he said and reached in his pocket wrapping his hand around the mask.

" You're always the one with the best costume," he said and Kenshin laughed.

" It's not going to be that good," he said." It's probaby going to be something common," Kenshin was thinking of how popular Silent Samurai was becoming. Many people were expecting him to save them in times of crisis. That was normally what resulted.

Kenshin hadn't seen high or hair of The Man of Fire, as people had kept calling him. That or Fireball. Either worked as long as people knew. he had one more face off against Kenshin after he had kidnapped Kaoru and he disappeared. Kenshin had also noticed that his social studies teacher Miss Komagata was missing. The substitute was saying it was a family emergancy and no one really paid any mind to it.

Kenshin was happy that that man wasn't trying to attack him. He had personally had enough of the man after he had tried to hurt Kaoru. Kenshin let it slip out of his mind and focused on the task ahead of him. Robbers with large guns in the middle of the night shooting at the policeman that were chasing them.

Kenshin flew above the car and lifted it up on a pillar. The men at the wheel had stopped fearing for his life if they moved any further. That one was surrendering. The other wasn't going to give up and he started shooting at Kenshin who was just shoving all the bullets away with the F & W sword. The men were frightened as Kenshin took them back down and took the guns from their hands. He crushed them with earth and looked at the men as they got out of the car. Kenshin walked over and handed one of the trembling men a piece of paper and ran into an alley.

Kenshin appeared at the school which you could hear music in the auditorium. He didn't have his costume on yet but it wouldn't take long. He walked in after handing his ticket to someone. There was a disco ball and multi-colored lights shining on the floor. Regular lights were off making the room dim. There were teenagers all over some in costumes, some not. Most were in packs with their friends and holding cups of juice that looked like blood. There was fake spiderwebs and ghosts hanging around. Along with spiders and skeletons. Kenshin jumped at the touch of something on his shoulder. He turned quickly and saw Sanosuke. And he'd have to say, the costume was pretty realistic.

He was looking as an undead person. His face on the right side looked as though the skin had been peeled off and you could see the bone and muscle. It wasn't peeled around the eye though. He had fake blood on his coat and his pants and under shirt. He had the same thing with his face on his chest and knee both on the right side. He gave his friend a smile and said." I told you it would be good," he was holding the guitar at his waist and looking laid back." Hey, I have to get to the music alright. You need to get into your costume," he said anmd walked over to the stage where his band mates were the same way he was.

Kaoru looked around the room holding her plastic septre tightly. She was a queen. She had a pink fluffy dress and her hair curled with a glittery crown and jewelry. She didn't however have the look of one. She looked worried. Megumi came up in a cat costume with large paws and in a black bathing suit like thing with a tail coming out.She had fake ears and her face was painted." Lighten up Kao it's a party. Your not going to find Silent Samurai. He's probably too old to be going to this school," she said over the music. And as much as Kaoru didn't want to except it it was probably true until she saw him walk by holding his haori and looked back giving her a smile.

Kenshin looked around after putting on his costume. He passed up Kaoru who smiled brightly at him. He gave her one and looked around one more time. It was just a normal scene.

About fifteen minutes in the party Kenshin found something he wasn't too happy about. He found someone else dress like him. He had found a few others but they were smart and looked close except without the swords. He was glad they didn't try using swords. the one he found was wearing fake one's and looked completely wrong. He walked up to the boy and gave a smile." Hey I didn't know so many people like the guy. I thought I was going to be the only one," and as he reached for Kenshin's hand Kenshin grabbed one of the plastic sword handles and pulled out the sword. It was one of the cheap one's that you bought for a dollar. Kenshin was looking at it with surprise. The colors on the handle looked like they were spray painted on and you could see that they had been bent before.

Kenshin began to shake his head as the guy looked at him strangly." Something wrong dude?" he asked and Kenshin handed him the sword. He didn't care that people tried to be Silent Samurai, but he wasn't prepared for something as bad as this." Hello. Can you talk?" Kenshin placed his hand on one of his swords handles and drew it. The boy looked at him witha wide-eyed look and then smiled. The sword was gleaming in the light that it caught and the teenager looked at the sword." You're the real thing. Oh this is so cool," he said and Kenshin sheathed the sword as people looked his way." Can you use your power please?" he asked in desparation. Kenshin looked to him and shook his head." Why not?" You do it all the time," Kenshin sighed a bit and took out one of the yellow pieces of paper he had hidden. Taking out a pencil he wrote out: _ I only do it when it is needed._ And he tucked the piece of paper back where he got it walking away leaving the teenager in awe." Well he's arrogant," he said putting his hands on his hips.

" He doesn't want anyone hurt ya goof. He probably wants to be inconspicious," one of his friends said and he nodded still with an angry look.

Kenshin peered around looking at kaoru who was talking with Misao. She was a ninja. That was really no surprise though. Misao had turned her head to Kenshin and gave a smile." Hey Kao. You're prince has arrived and I think he wants to dance with you," she said and Kaoru turned her head to a smiling Silent Samurai. Kenshin held out his hand an Kaoru handed off her septre to Megumi. Sano was actually playing something that was slow and Kaoru was against Kenshin's chest. He didn't even notice till he opened his eyes again that he was dancing int the air with Kaoru. It was probably because he was feeling so light. Kaoru was holding tightly to Kenshin afraid of falling.

The song ended and Kenshin set Kaoru down running his hand down her cheek. She gave a smile taking his hand away and hugged around him." Thanks. For saving me and all. And for the wonderful dance," she said and Kenshin was about to walk away but shoved Kaoru out of the way of the consession table and moved himself to it. Kaoru was sprawled on the floor looking in shock as he drew one of the swords and tried to block. Kenshin was slammed into the table the food and drinks flying. People moved away as they watched Silent Samurai stand and brush himself off a bit. There was a hole in the ceiling. Standing over it was The Man of Fire. Kenshin looked up and at the people that seemed to be cowering and flew out of the hole ready for a fight.

A/N: I know, I suck with these cliffhangers. And Kenshin is not one to judge and is alright with others dressing as Silent Samurai. However he was a bit mad at someone who didn't even use right colors or anything. It was kind of mocking to him. That's cleared up. Till next time! KenSan out!


	16. Reveal Yourself!

A/N: I love cliffies! well to end this one I want to tell you I like this chapter. Come to think of it, I like alot of chapters. Well here we go!

**Reveal Yourself!**

Kenshin looked at the Man of Fire with a scowl. He wanted to grit his teeth but kept it at bay. The man was laughing as Kenshin looked down the hole to the people looking up in worry. _' I have to get away from here. There are too many people could get hurt' _ he looked to the Man of Fire and started to levitate. The man followed him as he flew through the air quickly into the city. The man was following him withna stream of fire at his feet." Where are you going superzero!" the man yelled and Kenshin docked himself at the top of a building. The Man of Fire was on the opposite side and drew his sword. He was giving this wild grin and laughing still.

A fireball whizzed past his ear and Kenshin looked as it hit a metal beam melting it. The building was still in progress of being built. Kenshin looked back at the Man of Fire and drew his other sword. Kenshin was worried and saw people gathering again. The man started throwing fireball after fireball at Kenshin and he kept blocking. They were getting nowhere. Kenshin then noticed the man had seem and he had flown to Kenshin sending him toppling to the ground." Take off the mask zero," the man said. As he grabbed for Kenshin he backed away grabbing the sword he had dropped and stood jumping away." I see you have something to hide. What can I do about that?" Kenshin watched the man walk closer. He still couldn't see anything but the man's mouth. Maybe if he got the talisman away from the man.

That was what Kenshin was thinking as he stared at the man." I see that you are like everyone else. Are you scared of what you see!" the man pulled back the hood his face covered in bandages with only small tuffs of hair coming out." I think you know who I am don't you zero?" he asked walking closer. Kenshin gave a surprised look. It was so obvious. It was right in his face." Say my name, or do you have something that you want to hide from us?" his hand had pressed something and Kenshin turned around. There was a plasma screen on the building and he was looking at it. The back of his head was enlarged." Well? What are you going to do zero?" he asked." Just say my name, I'm sure there is nothing that serious to hide from," Kenshin looked to the man again and put his swords crossed in front of him." Protecting yourself. Alright," he shot another fireball to Kenshin and it bounded off his swords. It lie at his feet and he steped back. His back was against a beam." Well if you won't talk then I'll make you!" he shot a fire ball above Kenshin making debris fall and a rock hit Kenshin over the head. It gave him this headache and he was afraid that he would feel blood. There was a lump, but no blood. His vision faded as he looked at the man. He felt the man pick him up and put Kenshin over his shoulder.

When Kenshin came to, he looked around at the scenery. It was the same and he was still near the screen but he was stiff. He was sitting down and tied to a beam. The man stood in front of him with the sword over his shoulder." I thought that you would never wake up," Kenshin focused on the man. _' I can't believe I was so naive' _his mind roared at him _' My principal. I'm stupid'_ the lump was clouding his thought as he squirmed. His hand was at his waist and there were no swords. He looked around. They were set somewhere else. He was still on the plasma screen as well." Now will you cooperate with me?" he asked and kneeled to Kenshin." You know, you ahve all this power. Assist me in this and I will let you go. I only need a few things for you to do. You may loose a limb but it is well worth it," he said. Kenshin looked to him and was trying hard to break free of the chain around him." Is that a yes or a no?" he asked." I can't tell if you don't speak," he said. Kenshin was mad. This man, Shishio, was trying to make him talk to show his braces. " Fine don't answer. I'll amuse you," he said and smiled." You are the weakest whinest little kid I have ever met," he started." You are a tattle tail and in any case a genious. You are weak and naive. You are gullible. I always though about that stupid cheerleader that you go out with. What is her name? Oh yes Kamiya," he snickered and Kenshin squirned more." Shall I continue or shall you answer me," Kenshin glared at him as he walked over. The man kneeled again and Kenshin stared him in the eyes.

Kenshin wondered what he was doing as he went behind the beam. He struggled to turn around and felt the chains loosen. Shishio took his left arm out and tightened the chains causing Kenshin to lose breath." Sorry," he said in a fake way and pulled Kenshin's arm in front of him. Kenshin squirmed but the man had a death grip on him almost causing it to lose circulation." Now. I want you to answer my question," he began removing his glove. " Will you gone me Silent Samurai?" there was a bit of sincerity in Shishio's voice, but it was under evil. Kenshin shook his head to answer still looking in a scowl." That is not what I was looking for!" Shishio said. Where Shishio's hand was, just below the elbow, his hand was lit as a flame. It started to burn through Kenshin's clothes but he didn't feel too much. He was wearing two layers and it barely made it through. Shishio was removing his other glove in the process. He moved his hand down." i want you to feel the pain that I do," he hissed and his hand was in the middle of Kenshin's arm with both hands on. Kenshin's shoulders drew up as he began to sweat. He was scrunching his face up the heat getting to him. Shishio smiled and moved his hands down to Kenshin's where it was over his pinky and ring finger. The intensity went up and Kenshin could no longer keep his mouth closed. He threw his head to the side his hair covering his mouth and he let out a scream." I love that soud," Shishio was pleasuring it and as he looked up to Kenshin he was looking at amber coals. He could see through Kenshin's mask his eyes glowinf through and soon they were all bright. His free hand melted the chains that bound him and he kicked Shishio away from him. shishio was sent flying as Kenshin stood. He looked to his arm. It was bloody and swollen and red. There was puss and it was painful. He could feel the skin seem to melt.

Shishio looked up at Kenshin as he walked over to collect his swords. shisho grabbed his ankles and Kenshin went to the ground. He grabbed one sword not caring which and sent Shishio fying as he threw his feet in the air. Shishio recovered quickly and looked to Kenshin with grit teeth. He pulled himself on top of Kenshin trying to hold him down. kenshin was still in this fiery mode and he flipped it to where he was on top of Shishio. He rooled to where he faced the plasma screen and he sent his sword hurtling into it. The screen was busted and Kenshin grabbed the other sword as it was close. He stared deeply into Shishio's eyes and saw the terrror. He raised the sorw above his head where it barely touched the bridge of Shishio's nose.

" I have had enough of scum like you," his voice hissed low. His body was losing power due to this form." I have been sickened by you ever since you tried to hurt Kaoru," he breathed heavily." I swear to you, if I don't kill you now I will do it later. And I really don't want to seem like the bad guy here," he said. Shishio trembled then smiled.

" Then we shall meet again, won't we?" he flipped Kenshin over and sent himself in a pillar of flames to where all he lft was a singed ring.

Kenshin stood and looked at the scene. His sword was still in the plasma screen. There was a smell of singed clothing. His arm started to throb. The screen was busted and sparks flew from it. he grabbed his sword and put the sheathes in his belt. His body started to wear down as he put up the swords. he turned to the buildings ledge. His bereathing was eratic and his body was numb. he stumbled to the ledge and looked down. The people stared at him. he began to walk o the air hoping to be a ble to disappear. he had lost to much ebergy and started to plummet down to the oaveway unconscious.

A/N: I am so evil. Muh wa ha ha ha... what will happen? That is what you have to find out.( Sorry I love cliffies and I am horrible with them. i have to many) Till next time. KenSan out!


	17. Somebody Has Found Out

A/N: I left it a cliffie and I want to hurry up and get this chappie done. I will not be updating for about a week. I'm going on vacation and have no computer. Well here you go, and if you forgot the last chapter ended with Kenshin falling to the San Francisco pavemant unconscious.

**Somebody Has Found Out**

Kenshin's lifeless body was falling fast. None of the citizen's below knew what to do for the hero. They were gaping and awing at the sight. Kenshin however had a trigger in his ability and the swords began to glow real bright. the people looked as a cloud formed around his body and looking in awe for a second time they saw that he had disappeared. A yellow piece of paper floated down fron the sky reading ' _knowledge' _ in Chinese calligraphy.

Shishio paced the dim room. His hand at his chin. Yumi was watching him as she sat comfortably in the chair. She saw that her lord was mad. She didn't know what to do either. She tried to act seductive but it wasn't working. He was still acting like there was something shoved up his butt." Why are you so worked up on this kid anyway?" Yumi asked. She had an apple in her hands." He's nothing compared to you. And you did a great deal to that arm of his," she said. Shishio gave a grumble." He's a whiney snot nosed kid. He'll die by your hand eventually, but she saw the aggrivation reaching her lord's face and asked." Why is it he needs to be destroyed Shishio-sama?" Shishio turned her way.

" Why do you think I wanted that trip. I knew everything about those swords. I knew that he was the holder. It's so obvious. But the kid has more power than whoever else possesed it. He however has not found a way to unlock their full potiental. I do not want him to have that chance either," Shishio sat down." His anger made him this beast that knew how to use his power without his swords. He had also increased in strength as well. I need to have him destroyed before he figures out how to unlock it's power," Shishio said. Yumi stared at him and looked to the ground. The kid was smart she knew that. He might find a way to unlock it.

" Shishio-sama. How do we stop it without killing him?" she asked and Shishio gave a look.

" We can't. There is no way. It's interlocked with his body and they will return to him on command. He also hasn't figured that out yet," shishio gave a scowl." Leave me be for a little bit Yumi. I need to think over another plan," she watched him walk into another room and obeyed his order.

Hiko sat on the couch reading the paper. he knew that Kenshin would be out for the Halloween party. he was set up for trick-or-treaters. He had gotten alot of business. The time however was up and they were gone. He was just waiting until Kenshin came home.

Hiko was focused hard as he read the paper, he then heard an ominous thump and looked to the hallway. Kenshin's door was shut but he heard a bit of a moan. If the kid had snuck in because of something wrong like drinking he'd swear that Kenshin would be locked in his room for a year. But the thing he felt when sensing someone's ki was not a guilt but a pain. He was more in agony but the feeling was dim. That meant something. Hiko went to the door and knocked." Kenshin!" he bellowed but there was no reply." Deshi!" again there was no reply. Hiko opened the door forcefully but didn't expect what he saw. There on the floor was Silent Samurai. He was on his stomach and his cape rested over him like a blanket. His red hair was all over the floor and his arms in front of him. The thing that caught Hiko's eye was his left arm. It was burned pretty badly. He walked over and turned the boy over. He was till unconscious. Hiko looked in curiosity. It was something that he had to do. he took off the mask and saw the clothing pop onto Kenshin's bed. Kenshin lie in his arms with a scrunched up face. " What the hell?" he looked at Kenshin who was moaning horribly and lifted him up." deshi all this time, you," he was seeming angry but it was more than that. He had a strong feeling of concern for Kenshin.

Resting him on the couch, Hiko looked at the clothes that Kenshin wore and thery were dirty. He at least needed to be comfortable. He put Kenshin in his hakama and his yukata and laid him on the couch again. Kenshin then started to wake up with his body in terrible pain.

He flet a precense lingering over him and first saw Hiko with a rag in his hand. He was dabbing at the burn on Kenshin's arm. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it had still stung as Hiko dabbed it. He wasn't looking at Kenshin until he realized that he had awoke. He was looking at Kenshin with a scowl. Kenshin was wondering what had happened and the first thing that came out of his mouth was," Why am I not a splatter on the San Francisco pavement?" Hiko gave him this funny look and responded.

" For not wanting to be in the lime light like your parents, you have certainly made yourself the center of attention," Kenshin was looking at his uncle in wonder and then said.

" You know?" he cringed in pain as Hiko continued to try to cleanthe burn.

" Well sure I know. When I find you in the costume passed out in your room it is kind of hard to miss," Hiko stated. Kenshin lifted up his uncle helping. " I need to get you to a doctor for this thing. How you did it I understand now, but then it would be hard to believe," he stood Kenshin up as he looked at his arm." Oh and by the way, why the heck didn't you tell me about the swords. They have been running me in the ground with that case and it is hard," he said and Kenshin got in Hiko's car holding his arm at his chest.

" I'm sorry uncle," he said in a weak voice." I had to keep my identity secret," kenshin was buckled in as Hiko started the car. Kenshin then asked,"Am I going in my pajamas?" Hiko gave a smile.

" It looks like a Halloween costume. It works so people don't think that you're what you are," he looked behind the seat and pulled from the driveway.

" I understand," he said looking to his arm that wasn't looking as bad as it did before." Uncle, are you going to forbid me from being the hero?" he asked. Hiko looked at him funny.

" Yeah right," he said sarcastically." It makes my job easier," Kenshin was giving a scowl and looked to his uncle who looked cheery, then his face was in a frown." I have something that I know you're not going to like," he said and Kenshin listened." Your parents called me. Ishida has taken you under her custody again. She says I have no right to have you under my roof. There wasn't even a court battle. You are going back to her very soon," Kenshin gave wide eyes as he struggled to look at Hiko. His vision was still horrible.

" When will I be going back?" he asked in mourn. Hiko sighed.

" She said November sixtenth," Kenshin sighed. He didn't want to go back to his parents. At least, not his mother.

" I see. At least I'll get to see Sano's concert and the Cheer competition," he said almost sliding in his seat." I have to say good-bye to Kaoru," he said." At least they live in San Francisco. I can still save the city," he said. Hiko smiled.

" I knew you were a good kid," he said." But I didn't think that you could be this good," Hiko was laughing a bit as he parked the car. The entrance to the doctors office was still illuminated by luck. Kenshin was at Hiko's side looking at his arm as Hiko opened the door. A nurse looked up to him and walked over. the place was empty and she looked at Kenshin.

" Not good. What did he do?" Hiko gave a smile.

" Let's just say the kid can't cook all that well," Hiko was trying tobe funny as the nurse pulled him back.

Kenshin was thinking as she cleaned the burn once more and bandaged it up. Hiko was trying to be nice and made a pretty good excuse for him. He was flinching again and again as the nurse tightened the bandages. His pinky and ring finger were tied together. At least it was his left hand and he didn't have to worry to much. He was also glad that Hiko excepted his role as hero. And he was true, it did make the polices' jobs easier. The nurse had settled Kenshin's arm in a sling and said it was for a day or so. She said he would also want to change the bandages often and apply ointment each time. Kenshin gave he a nod and walked out. But what was he going to say at school?

A/N: I like the chapter. Rather simple. But Kenshin going out in what he slept in. That would be embarrassing. Well, I think it is good that Hiko backs him up, and poor kenshin and his mother, bad problem. Well till next time. KenSan out!


	18. Secrets Now Have Light

A/N: Hiya! Back again. I think everyone has been waiting for what is going to be in this chappie. Though I am not telling you. Well here we go!

**Secrets Now Have Light**

Kenshin sighed as he walked into the school building. No one really noticed that he looked different. Then again, no one ever wanted to notice him. He was at his locker looking at the dull inside. He sighed again pulling out books. Kaoru was right next to him looking for a moment. She saw his arm resting at chest level and she wanted to ask but Kenshin went away to quickly.

What the heck is wrong with your BF?" Misao had poped up by Kaoru and she loked.

" I don't know. He's injured I think," Kaoru answered. Misao looked to her and nugged her.

" Ask the guy. I mean it won't hurt to know. And I'm sure he's more than willing to tell you," Misao said. Kaoru looked at her.

" I don't want to seem nosey," Kaoru said and Misao rolled her eyes.

" Come on. It's your right as his girl to know things like that. You know something you should try is asking him about that strange scar. It's not every day you see something like that on someone's face. He has to have a reason," Misao wlaked away as Kaoru walked down the hallway. Kenshin was long gone. When was she going to ask him? Couldn't be at practice. They were allowed to go outside to eat. Maybe she could pull him out and talk to him. She had to be inconspicous though. She was still worried about her friends knowing. Kaoru's head fell as she thought. This was going to be a challenge.

At lunch she continued to look at Kenshin. Megumi was talking about the battle that Silent Samurai had the night before. Kaoru was thinking about how she was floating on air with him. Megumi then said." So. What is it like to dance with a guy that sweeps you off your feet?" Megumi put her hand on her cheek and watched Kaoru stumble over words.

" He was alright," Kaoru said." He is a good dancer too," Kaoru watched Kenshin and then stood as he did." I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," Kaoru walked out of the lunchroom as Kenshin did watching him. He went outside were a few kids sat. It was getting alittle chilly and not many hung out there. He sat down on a bench and pulled something from his bag. Kaoru watched hi as he pulled his arm from the sling. She hadn't seem the bandages that cover it. What could he have done? She walked closer as she watched him unwrap the bandages. She could see his face twitching in pain. I only took a glance to see the burn in his arm. He was struggling to take off the bandages. Finally he gave an eep as he pulled too hard. Kaoru walked over and sat down putting her hand over hid to help." Hello Miss Kaoru," he said and looked to her. He was wearing a shirt that was striped with yellow and red.

" Hey," she said taking his hand off the bandage he was removing." Let me help before you make things worse," she said. Kaoru was concerned because of how he was flinching when he did it.

" Thanks Kaoru. That is very considerate," Kaoru had finally stripped them all away looking at Kenshin's arm. It was bad and she was looking at him with a strange face. Kenshin was pulling out something.

" Kenshin, how did you do that anyway?" she asked. Kenshin was thinking. What had Hiko said?

" I did it cooking Miss Kaoru. I am a bit clumsy I am," Kenshin said rubbing on the ointment carefully. He looked to Kaoru who was looking at him with a suspicious face.

" Oh really?" she said putting her hands on her hips." Then how about the cuts and bruises?" Kaoru had this _'I'm so sly'_ look forming on her face. Kenshin's froze and he looked to Kaoru. he opened his mouth then closed it again. He couldn't think of anything that would make sense. What was he going to say? The pots and pans attacked? He looked to Kaoru and then around the area. There was no one there and Kenshin sighed as he started to bandage his arm again." What are you hiding from me?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin looked to his arm in a gloomy way.

" I have something I must tell you, but please stay calm," he ordered. kaoru looked to him and listened." You know that mystery hero. The one that dance with you?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin and asked.

" How did you know that?" Kenshin smiled.

" I know because I am Silent Samurai Miss Kaoru," she looked to him then smiled.

" That is a good one Kenshin," she said and started to laugh. She looked to Kenshin's face and saw how stern it was." Alright. I need proof," she said. Kenshin reached in his pocket and pulled out two things. " My handkerchief. I gave it to him," she said taking it. It still had the blood on it. It had now turned brown. She looked at the mask and took it. It was the real thing and she looked to Kenshin.

" Do you believe me now?" he asked and all Kaoru could do was nod. Kenshin took the items back stuffing them in his pocket. He began to bandage his wound once more as he was almost done. Kaoru was still stunned and looked at him. She looked at his face seeing the scar.

" May I ask you one more thing Kenshin?"he looked to her as he put his arm back in the sling.

" What Miss Kaoru?" he asked and Kaoru started to bit her lip.

" How did you get your scar?" Kenshin looked to her and sighed a bit. Kaoru looked to the ground and then started." If you are uncomfortable you don't have to..."

" I will tell you Miss Kaoru, but it is not a story that I enjoy telling, that it is not," he responded. Kaoru half smiled and then looked out to the courtyard as Kenshin did. Kenshin turned his head swiftly behind him as he heard something. He had heard Sano wak up and sit on the back of the bench.

" So what are we talking over this afternoon?" he asked mockingly. Kenshin shook his head and looked to the ground. " What's wrong buddy. You seem a bit... depressed," Sano looked to Kenshin as he looked to the sky.

" Kaoru-dono, the vertical line is simple. I was being foolish around priceless artifacts and my mother was trying to push me away. He nail hand caught and dug in. It was an accident, sometimes my mind over analyzes that moment and I think that she did it purposely. But the horizantal line. That is a very diferent story it is. Sano, you know what I'm talking about, you were there," Sano looked to Kaoru and Kenshin and nodded. That made Kaoru wonder when she saw Sano's face fall sullen. He was rarely ever like that. " It was two or three years ago. Junior High. That was when I had started to become isolated. The way that I am now kind of thing," Kenshin sighed." It was working near summer I suppose and it was lunch. Everyone in there desiginated places...

_two years ago---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The sun gleamed upon the hundreds of kids that mingled outside during lunch. There were all the normal groups fro the punks to the cheerleaders. Everything was as it should be. Kenshin was sitting against a tree working on the new laptop that his mother had gotten him. The entire time he was thinking if he should run away with his uncle or not. Hiko had proposed that they move out of state but that would never happen._

_Kenshin was reading a newspaper online while eating. His knees kept the computer up. People really hadn't noticed him because he had dwindled on the food chain of children and his friends didn't seem to like him anymore. The thing he tried to hide was the fact of who his parents were. That was impossible because of their fame though._

_The normal day was about to be shattered though. Kids came up to him in a group. Raijuta being one of them. That was why Raijuta hadn't liked him, for what was about to occur._

_" Can I help you?" Kenshin asked looking up. He only had on slash on his face at this moment. The boys smeirk at him._

_" Yeah. Tell us why you think you can throw your money around?" it was a half laugh kind of question and Kenshin stared at the group like they were crazy._

_" What are you talking about?" he asked. The rest of the outside was silent besides a few cars zooming by. The boys looked at him and Raijuta crossed his arms._

_" Do you hear him. He doesn't know. Especially since it's in his hand," Kenshin looked down to the computer._

_" There's no rule that I can't bring it," Kenshin said started to get annoyed." What do you want Raijuta?" Kenshin asked closing the computer. He began to stand even though he would never reach Raijuta's towering height. When he stood he saw something that he didn't want to see. The few friends he had left besides Sano were with the gang and were looking pissed at him._

_" We heard everything. How these guys were used by you. They said that you did it because of your status or else," Kenshin looked at them and started shaking his head._

_" You have heard lies," Kenshin said pushing his glasses up as they slid. " I never take advantage of anyone," Kenshin said. The students that were eating looked at one another in this way that said ' uh-oh'._

_" Is that so? Then let's see if your fight is as big as your mouth," Kenshin moved as one of them tried to attack him._

_" I will not fight you," he said and looked to Raijuta witha scowl. " I will not do it on school premises," he said and the guys looked upon each other one saying' He's a goody two shoes'._

_" Then if you won't fight then you give us no choice," Raijuta cracked his knuckles and gave a wicked smile." We'll put you in your place," the student body started to stand as the fight had started. Kenshin had taught most of the people a few good fighting techniques. Now was the time that he wished he hadn't. _

_Although he didn't want to fight he didn't want to end up dead either. He defended himself against them but their force was great. Quantity this time was better than quality. Sano had ran over as all the boys were practically on top of Kenshin. A few attempted to block him but he moved them out of the way. Someone had alerted the teachers and a few had ran out along with the principal._

_Sano had throw the boys off of his friend leaving Raijuta who lunged. Kenshin then was able to moved as he wiped the blood away from his nose. His galsses were half busted as he looked in anger to Raijuta. He began to fight back although not wanting too. He was doing well against Raijuta and was pushing him away. He never thought things could get so worked up over a rumor. One of the boys grabbed his ankle and sent him falling into Raijuta who held him tight." Here's your punishment," he pulled out a pocket knife and put it to Kenshin's neck. He bit Raijuta began to get away and was cut deep with the knife across the first scar. The teachers had taken Raijuta as Kenshin squated in the ground. Blood ran over his fingers as he closed his eyes tight. When he took his hand off the cut had formed a cross on his cheek._

normal time------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with wide eyes and Sano was looking away. Sano saw the pain that his friend was in that day. he also knew that if Kenshin even had a stick he would have won the battle. Things were very overcome for Kenshin that day. " I'm sorry I asked Kenshin," Kaoru said and started to walk away. Kenshin took her wrist and said

" You did nothing Kaoru-dono. It is better that you know that it is," kenshin gave a smile," These kind of things make you realize new possibilities anyway," he stood as the bell rang. Kaoru kept looking at him. She was thinking what he meant when he said it made him realize new possibilities. Maybe it changed him somewhat. What really got her was that Kenshin was the Silent Samurai. The man that had kissed her for no reason in public and was great at it. She blushed. She wouldn't tell anybody. That she would make sure of.

A/N: There, Kenshin's scar origin and Kaoru knows. Now what will happen? I don't know, but I'll think of something. If you want, you can give me ideas. Well till next time. KenSan out!


	19. Strong Words

A/N: Kaoru now knows and Kenshin is glad she is. I am going to speed uo time in this one. There is nothing that is all important between the times. Well, here we go!

**Strong Words**

Time was slow the next two weeks. The cheerleading squad had now made it to a regional compitition. Their routine was considered very imaginative. Most of the team thanked Kenshin loudly and properly. The bad thing was he was going away and he wasn't telling anyone. He had told Kaoru at the last minute which made her break down. Sano also knew which made him a bit angry. He had started cussing out Kenshin's mother, which all in all was well deserved. If only she had been there.

Kenshin stood at his locker. The one thing he was lookng at was his arm. The burn left no mark. He supposed it was his elemantal power that healed it. He smiled a bit and then remembered it was a fateful day. He was going to have to see his mother and father. He was alright with Mamoru, but Ishida made his blood boil. The one thing that he was getting out of this was the fact that he was going to be with Kenji. That was the only upside.

Kenshin was pulling out his books. His face was sullen and his mood was dark. The last thing he wanted was to be messed around with. Sadly that was going to happen. Everyone saw it. And when this happened you might as well shove yourself in your locker. Sanosuke Sagara was on a rampage. The was a tough scowl on his face. His fights were cleched and he was hunched a bit. He began to grit his teeth as he turned the hallway right Kenshin's way.

He started to arch his fist behind his back as Kenshin shut his locker door. That was when he sensed the very peeved ki. He turned as Sanp threw a punch and moved out of the way. He threw another one at his friend which was making Kenshin wonder. He finslly wanted an explaination. Everyone could also see the fact that Kenshin had a serious face just as Sano. Kenshin dropped his books and grabbed Sano's fist. Sano didn't realize the trap he was in. kenshin's back was to the locker as Sano threw another punch and Kenshin caught it. His arms were crossed over as his teeth were grit. He was fuming. Since Sano could no longer talk with his fists he yelled to Kenshin." Where the hell were you!" Kenshin thought and then let Sano continue as he figured it out. " I played that song you wrote. Where. Were. You!" Kenshin let Sano go. His arms went straight to his sides.

" Are you talking about the concert?" Kenshin asked low. He really didn't want to bring all that much more attention.

" What else do you think I'm talking about!" he was continuing to yelll. Kenshin took a breath and said.

" I was there," Sano was looking at him quizzically." Of course I was there. You're a friend. I was in the back," he said. Sano gave an evil smile.

" Oh. What spot did I play?" he asked.

" Seventh," Kenshin said and before Sano could go any further Kenshin added." And you have made it to the final round You have a chance to be famous," Kenshin said. With that Sano seemed to calm down. Congradulations buddy," Kenshin said. Sano finally smiled.

" I wish you weren't so small. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten so worked up," Sano said. Kenshin laughed a bit and then looked to the floor. He was there. In enough time to see Sano. He had to leave and then came back. He had to help the police.

Kenshin turned back to his locker and leaned his head on it. Sano had wlaked away. Kenshin was thinking the whole time. His life was coming to an ebd. Going back with his parents. That was going to end his life for good.

The time had come. He had packed previously. He stood outside with a limo waiting for him. Kaoru stood looking at him with teary eyes. Hiko was scowling hard at the car. He didn't think that Ishida would be in there. There was no way. He looked at his deshi as Kenshin hugged Kaoru tightly." I'll miss you," he said. There was no way that he was going to Harrison High anymore. Ishida wouldn't see of it. Kaoru finally let go although it was hard. Hiko then looked at Kenshin. He too was a bit down at this. He wrapped around his nephew for a moment and when let go said.

" Don't let her stop you from being who you are," It was a very serious. Kenshin nodded to his uncle. He looked to Kaoru. One more hug wouldn't hurt. he took her in his arms and kissed her.

" I'll see you. Promise," he stepped away as the door was opened. he stepped in and looked to the floor. this was going to be hard. Very, very hard.

It had to have been at least thirty minutes later when he arrived. It felt like thirty years. He was thinking way too much but he couldn't help it. He looked as the gate was opened. It was sunny this day and it made the yellow house shine bright. Well, it wasn't a house exactly, more like a mansion. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Kenshin looked out the front window seeing several figures waiting at the door. No doubt his parents frst and his brother. There was probably a few servents.

" Master, we are home," the driver said. Kenshin sighed as he felt the car come to a stop.

" Thank you," he said and waited as the door opened. He wasn't suppose to do it himself. His bags were in the trunk and brought out. Kenshin had a duffle bag and a large suitcase. Now whjat he was wearing was far from what he was comfortable in. He was wearing a blazer with a white dress shirt and a tie. He was miserable as he continued to walk to his parents. Kenshin looked behind him as the gate was closed. A servant came up to him saying.

" Your bags sir," kenshin looked at him. He shook his head and told the man

" I can handle it," the servant looked as though Kenshin were crazy or had an extra head. " it's alright," kenshin said and the servant went over on Ishida's right side. She had her hands together at her waist. She was giving this smile that was fake. Her eyes twinkled in there most vile way. Mamoru was next to her offering his son this generous smile. Kenji was biting his lip trying not to yel. He was holding Mamoru's hand tight.

It had finally became to much and he ran up to Kenshin. He fell over and looked at his brother a smile on his face. That was the only upside to coming home." Ken-nii!" he yelled and hugged around him. Kenshin heard one of the servents say, ' what a Kodak moment' Kenshin got off of his butt and looked to his mother with a scowl. She still smiled. He came closer and she said.

" Welcome home Shinta," he didn't respond. He did hug his father who was very pleased to see him.

" Nice to see you son," Mamoru said. Kenshin gave his father a smile and strated into the house. The servants and his parnets followed. Right when he walked in he was greeted with the gran staircase. The floor was marble of course. There were many vases and priceless paintings around.

" Let's get you to your room," Ishida said placing her hands on his shoulders. Kenshin wanted to move away but it was inevitable. She walked him up the steps. " Anita. id you make the bed?" Ishida sked.

" Of course ma'm," Ishida gave anod.

" You are dismissed. I need some time with my Shinta," most of the servants gave strange looks wondering if Kenshin would be alright. It seemed that they could see there Master's misery.

Ishida walked up the steps and turned the corner. There was a door at the end of the corridor. She went to it and opened the wood door." Here you go," it was nice, he'd have to admit that. But it wasn't something he liked. It was a carpet instead of wood. The walls were painted a red color and the bed. the bed was a big fluffy thing.

" I am accustomed to a futon mother," Kenshin said. He was trying to be polite.

" It's not good for your back. And we want our little Shinta in top shape for the public don't we," she said. kenshin sighed setting down his bags. Kenji walked in as their other left. Kenshin was leaning on the bed looking to the ceiling.

" Are you alright Ken-nii?" he asked. Kenshin smiled.

" I'll be fine alright," he ruffled his brother's hair and smiled. He didn't want Kenji to see that he didn't like being home.

The next few days were something that he didn't like. He had to go to tutoring. It was at the house in the basement. He however was not perfect with his timing. Most of the time he would fall asleep in the library chair reading. there were at least twenty books around him and one on his chest. The servents understood that he was comfortable and didn't move him.

It was dinner nd Kenshin had just arrived although the family was eating. He looked at his brother as he sat down. " You're late once again my Shinta," Ishida commented." What is it that makes you and punctuality less than friends," kenshin grumbled at the comment and started to eat as it was served to him. He thanked the person and looked at his mother.

" i was reading mother. I'm sorry that I get wrapped up in it," he said. Ishida went back to her food. Mamoru watched his son the entire time. He was picking at his food with his hand pushing through his mane.

" Elbows off the table Shinta," Kenshin looked her way and took his arm from the table. He hated this. He needed to put Ishida in her place. The reason that he was asleep in the library was because he didn't want to sleep in the fluffy bed. Several times Ishida was trying to get his hair cut which was geting insufferable. It was also becoming hard to sneak out of the house to be Silent Samurai.

Later that night Kenshin read a book. Normally he read an education book but this time it was a fiction. he read and looked at it. He was thinking the whole time. His mother was watching his every move practically. She didn't want him leaving. She had even heard that she was going to try to make sure he could be in no one elses custody but hers.

Finally Kenshin set down the book when he could no longer consentrate and stood. He walked out of the library and started downstairs. His mother was bound to be in the study still. It was only nine as the grandfather clock rang. He walked to the study and knocked on the door. There was a man that told ishida who it was. She said." Come in," she looked up still holding a pen in her habnd. She stared at her son as she pulled her glasses down.

" Is there something wrong my Shinta?" she asked. Kenshin looked at her and sighed.

" I need to tell you something," he said. There was no respect i his voice.

" Enlighten me then Shinta," she said placing her hand under her chin.

" it's about me living here," he said." I don't like it," Ishida gave a shocked look and then said.

" What is not to like? It's a paradise I though," she said.

" To most," Kenshin said." But not to me. It's a cage mother. You don't understand how you hold me down," he saiod. His voice had began to raise. Ishida looked at hin.

" Well, I'm just doing what is best for you," she said. Kenshin stared at her. There was a voice screaming in his mind. '_cuss her out'_ his mind said. He refrained. Ishida looked at him as he stood thinking and finally his voice retuned.

" What's best for me?" he laughed a bit." Try doing what's best for you before you try to fix others," he said." Your mind had been poisoned by what you do," he said." You have no time for anything else. Our family is not happy with the way you are," he said. Ishida watched him as he took a breath." Do you even remember when you were in poverty?" he asked harshly." You had nothing but the clothes on your back, but you know what, you couldn't be happier because you had the family," the servents at Ishida's door listened attentively to Kenshin." Back then I would never think of walking away from this house," he said his voice low, "but you have made me change my mind. You have lost what you once had. The thing that made you perfect. The person that would stick to me like glue. I thought that you still had a piece of your heart from back then, apparently all you care about is if you can make another buck," he said and turned around. He couldn't believe that tears were wetting his face." When you find that heart I'll be ready to stay here, until then I won't be around," Ishida dropped her pen as Kenshin walked out. She remembered waht it was like back then. Her son had just out her in her place. She looked to the servents who were staring as they held the door ajar. Ishida didn't realize that he was so angry at her. She ran the words in her head.

'_When you find that heart I'll be ready to stay here, until then I won't be around'_ ishida loved her son she knew that. She couldn't believe that he had been tormented all this time.

She rested her head in her hands and thought. This was going to eat at her until she was able tofind that heart.

Kenshin looked out his window. He knew what he was going to do and this time he wasn't leaving anote. He grabbed his suitcase that remained unpacked and shut it. He did the same with the duffle bag. Taking his laptop he shut off any camera's and censors near his room. He threw his things down and went down the gutter to the ground. He was out and he was ready to get away. He knew where he would go. A place that his mother would never find him at.

A/N: Kenshin just told his mother off. What is going to happen next. You'll see. You'll like it too. Well, till next time. KenSan out!


	20. Final Battle pt I Power Unlocked!

A/N: Okay, to all those who like this I have something that I want to tell you. There are only a few chappies left in this story. They are going to be a bit action packed, well in different ways. mind wanders well, here you go.

**Final Battle pt. I- Power Unlocked!**

Kenshin ran. He was running as fast as he could after he had jumped the fence. That was not an easy task either. The gate was a tall one.

Now he was in the city. He must have looked so foolish to many people. Picture this: A city in the night. Kenshin running through it. He's carrying a duffle bag and a suitcase. He's barefoot, AND... he's in his pajamas. He kept running though. Also to top it all off, it was raining. Hard.

Kenshin still ran. There was nothing that could stop him from getting to where he was going. He was headed to Kaoru's house. His mother would never suspect him to be in a place she didn't know of. She hadn't even heard of Kaoru Kamiya. There was no possible way.

Kenshin finally made it to her street. There were a few lights on but all in all the neighborhood was quiet. Kenshin continued to run till he stood on her proch. He was drenched from head to toe and his clothes were getting heavy. Setting down his things he pulled the hair that was sticking on his face off. He then forced up the courage and knocked on her door.

He was afraid that he would wake them. He had no idea wht time it could be because it had taken him some time to get there.

The door opened. There were lights on and the t.v. Mr. Kamiya was trying to send his son to bed. It was hard as he was glued to the t.v. Kaoru had opened the door. Kenshin gave her a smile. They were wearing the same thing. A hakama and yukuta. " Kenshin, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was shocked. Then at the moment of realization her eyes grew and she threw herself around him not caring that she was getting wet. " Kenshin!" she was happy. Mr. Kamiya came to the door and Yahiko turned his way.

" Well Himura-san. It's a pleasure to see you again," he said though he was slow at saying it. " What brings you here? Kaoru said you moved," Kenshin stood fully and answered.

" I ran Kamiya-san, that I did," he said. " Is there any way I could stay here for a while?" he asked. " I can help around the house and such for board," he said. Mr. Kamiya smiled and moved from the doorway.

" Our house is open to you Himura-san," he said warmly. Kenshin walked in buit was stopped by Mr. Kamiya's hand." Stay there while I get you a towel Himura-san," he instructed. Kenshin stood looking at kaoru.

" I'll get you something to wear," she said. Kenshin stood pulling his bags in and looking at Yashiko.

" Hey Kenshin," hensaid." Why'd ya run away?" he asked. Mr. Kamiya walked in and Keshin responded.

" It's a long story," he gave a nod as Mr. Kamiya handed Kenshin the towel." Arigato," he said. Mr. Kamiya sat down.

" Your most welcome," he said. Kaoru came out with her father's robe.

" It's the only thing I think will work while we dry that," she said. Kenshin except as he dried off a bit. Kaoru lead him to the bathroom. He was in and out. Kaoru took away his wet clothes and put them in the drier. She sat down with Kenshin who was against a wall.

" Kaoru-dono. Thanks for letting me stay," he said. Kaoru gave a warm smile leaning on him.

" It's alright," she said and started to doze off. " I'm glad I get to see you," she said. Kenshin put his arm around her and looked around before he too fell asleep.

Kenshin had been gone two weeks from the school. Everyone was in shock to see him there. They all watched him walk in his head ducked down. He was scared that was certain. The reason was the fact that he had been on several televised social events with his parents. They looked at him. He was avoiding looking at them. He didn't want to know what they were thinking of him.

Kaoru looked at her friends as they looked at him. Misao and her were looking in pity but Megumi walked up to him and said. " And the moment I thought that Kenshin the geek couldn't come back he waltzes in here with his tail between his legs. The lime light to hard for you? Hmmm," Kenshin looked at her and scowled.

" Megumi-dono. As much as I would not like to insult you. You could do better in brushing your teeth," Kenshin said and went passed her. Tomoe was laughing and Megmi was stunned. " And I'm don't think I'm the only one that thinks that," Kenshin said and continued to where his locker was previously.

Kaoru looked at Megumi. " Oh he burnt you," Misao was laughing the entire time.

" I didn't know that Kenshin had a spine," Tomoe said. " It's kinda cute," Megumi looked at Kenshin as he turned the corner.

" Why that little animal," she said.

" Megumi. He's had a rough time. Leave the guy alone," Kaoru said. Meguimi gave a crooked smile.

" Why are you sticking up for the geek?" she asked. " Do you like him?" she asked. Kaoru gave a smile and didn't respond. " Come on spill please," Megumi said. Kaoru watched Misao shake her head and she kept quiet. Finally she opened up.

" He seems to have a very tough time alright. He gets pinched when you talk about things like that to him," Kaoru said. " It's very easy to see," Kaoru said and began to walk away. And who knows. I might have a crush on him. He does have a bit of cuteness to him I'd have to say," Kaoru had everyone following her. Except Megumi. She watched and thought. Maybe Kenshin wasn't so bad. But then again he did insult her badly.

Two and a half weeks flew by quickly. It was December seventeenth. The Christmas decorations were all up in the city and people rushed around for gifts. Kaoru and her family had put up there tree and it had gifts under it already. School mwas to be out very soon and Kenshin couldn't be happier.

At the moment, he was looking at his math book sitting next to Kaoru. They worked together. Kaoru then noticed that Kenshin was a procrastonater. He was doing it night. Around ten thirty. She was with him too. " Do you know sixteen?" she asked. Kenshin looked over. They were on different levels.

" I'm not telling you Kaoru-dono. But I will give you a hint. Look at it in a different way than what the teacher tells you," he said. He stood and went to the bathroom. As he was in there he looked out window. There was something odd and he saw it flash again. there was no way that Christmas was celebrated early. There was a flame. And another flame. It was there. He was there. He was ready to fight.

He ran out of the bathroom into the spareroom that he slept in. Kaoru peered out her door looking at Kenshin as he quickly changed into something suitable for going into the city. She gave a quizzical look as he ran out.

" Kenshin. Where are you going?" she asked. He turned to her and said.

" Look out the bathroom window Kaoru-dono," he said. Kaoru did so and saw the flames shooting up.

" Kenshin. I want you to be careful," she said. She was lucky that her father was in bed and Yahiko was in his room.

" I promise," he kissed her as she ran out of the house.

Kaoru watched. She was thinking. There was no way that he was going without support. She started to get dressed too and followed him to the city. He was bound to get in trouble or hurt and she was going to be there just in case.

Kaoru looked around her dark street trying to find Kenshin. He had flown off it looks like and she continued to follow him. Her father was looking out the window the entire time. Where she was headed was anyone guess.

Kaoru loked around for Kenshin. He wasn't that hard to miss in that costume. It had to have been funny to some people. It did kinda look that way. Kaoru thought , '_ Well at least he doesn't have his underwear on the outside.'_

She continued into the city. She too was close. She looked up as did everyone else. Kaoru cauht her breath as she stared up. Her mind was racing. Was Kenshin going to be okay. Would he get hurt. Would he come back? Those were thoughts that she didn't want to think but they came to her. She never knew. Even with his power Kenshin was at the same level as Shishio.

Finally she saw them fighting. Kenshin had both swords drawn fighting against Shishio. It was hard to get near him even if he had thwe power of water. If he drenched Shishio it was like he was a birthday candle that wouldn't blow out no matter how hard you tried.

Kenshin stared in displeasure. It was eight days till Christmas. He was going to finish this guy off before he ruined the holiday for everyone in San Francisco. " Nice to see you saw my signal super-zero," he said as he swiped at Kenshin. He blocked the swords crossing. " Please talk. I think everyone would be grateful to it," Kenshin gave a scowl as he tried to slice at Shishio with a whip of water. He cut through it and said. " Childish antics. Give me something that is worthy of fighting," he said. Kenshin smiled and thought '_ Oh I will'_ he said and shot fire then a boulder. Shiusho barely blocked the first and was pinned to the wall with the second. He brought his hand up to him mouth and wiped away a bit of blood that had started to trickle.

" I better not underestimate you zero," he said under his breath and came to Kenshin with his sword a blaze. The swords clashed together and Kenshin moved away. Shishio used a whip like Kenshin had and hit Kenshin's keee. He moved back. His knee was in pain and there was a rip in his clothes but he ignored it continued.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. Sher was scared when she saw that hit his leg. Kaoru didn't let it get to her as she watched Kenshin continued to fight. " Come on Kenshin. Beat him," she murmurred.

Kenshim crossed his swords as Shishio attempted the same attack. It didn't work too well but it did affect something in Kenshin.

The swords that were crossed had began to glow and his body seemed to feel a bit stronger. He looked to Shishio as he sat down with legs crossed. He crossed his wrists with the swords still the same. Shisho gave wide eyes and started quickly to Kenshin. " NO!" he yelled and tried to stop Kenshin. He attempted to slam it into Kenshin but it was deflected. There was a barrier that protected Kenshin. He was staring at Shihsio with the same golden color and the swords began to glow. The wind picked up around Kenshin and it blew his hair down. He moved the swords to where they were in front of him. They continued the blinding light as Kenshin stood once more.He raised the sworDs where they crossed over the mooon and he let go.

Kaoru watched in utter amazement. She had seen many things, but this was really strange. Kenshin looked like a god or something from the glowing. Then she saw something that she had never thought would happen. As Kenshin let the swords go they hovered over his head. She watched Kenshin. The sheaths that were in his belt were also glowing. Shishio was continuing trying to hit Kenshin which was proving impossible. The whole time he was cursing at Kenshin trying to make him lose the consintration. He was also frustrated. Kenshin had found a way to make his power stronger. He knew that Kenshin would find a way to do it sooner or later. Shishio had just hoped he would kill Kenshin before that happened. Even though Kenshin had unlocked the power, he was still going to kill him.

When the glowing of the items had stopped, Kaoru looked to the sheaths first. They weren't sheaths anymore it was one long sheath. She looked to the sword as Kenshin grabbed it from the sky. It was formed into one as he caught it. And it wasn't just any sword, it was a sakabato. Kenshin wouldn't be able to kill anyone with the blade itself.

Kenshin looked at the sword with a smile. One would be so much easier to use. He looked to Shishio and in his mind said ,' _ I'm ready to fight'_ But Shishio could read that on his face.

A/N: I also am sorry about waht I did to Megumi. I really do like her. Things will change. I promise. Don't get mad at me please. Well, till next time. KenSan out!


	21. Final Battle pt II To Save A Life

A/N: Hey i'm back. Sorry if it took so long. I hope that I make this longer than normal. Well, I'm bound to end up shorter than I want, like normal sighs Well. Here is the next part of the battle.

**Final Battle pt. II - To Save A Life**

Kenshin looked at Shishio with a pleasure at first, then his face turned to a bit of worry. Although he was use to one sword he wasn't sure if he could use it. He wanted to help everyone, but could he? He felt like his stomach was in knots. He wanted to throw up but he tried to avoid it. This was not what he was expecting. His body was weak for a moment and Shishio was going to take the advantage.

He barreled toward Kenshin and a quick move to the left avoided that. The smoke left from the trail of fire went up Kenshin's nose and he shook his head to get rid of the smell. He looked down to Kaoru. She was worried. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she was ready to cry. Kenshin then looked up. He let his body try to regain the power that it had just had. He didn't know what made him feel the way that he was feeling. Maybe it was the fact that he was acting to high and mighty. Maybe it was because he was thinking of himself as all the heroes that you would see on television. That was what was the problem. This wasn't television. This was his life. He was just a sixteen year-old kid who, by a stroke of luck, gained this power. Now the world was resting on his shoulders.

Kenshin watched Shishio's movements as he pulled his head from the sight of Kaoru. Kaoru. That was a problem as well. Kaoru was someone that he had to protect. he just had too. And what if something happened to him? What would she do? She loved him. She would be shattered to pieces if he was gone. That was when Kenshin stopped thinking about. That was when Kenshin was ready to fight. He was ready to win. He ignored his stomach and got in a stance. He put the sword away and looked at Shishio with a very hard scowl.

" What is wrong wth you. You're getting so emotional," Shishio pointed out. Kenshin tried to block out Shishio's nagging voice. This was another thing that was hard. He looked down to Kaoru one last time and summoned his courage. He looked to Shishio and prepared to attack.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin biting her lip. Her arms grasping her arms she was ready to cry. Kenshin wa in trouble. She was watching his face and he was changing it rapidly between expression. What was wrong? When he looked to her for the second time he seemed to change. His entire body seemed to turn on. She watched as he started to Shishio drawing his sword. He missed but that was the intent and he slashed with a flame on his sword. Shishio too had fire. This was a draw and Kenshin pushed back. What else could he do? He stook a breath in and ran on the air toward Shishio slicing twice with water. The whip ripped at his coat. The small shreds fell to the ground. Kenshin pulled strands of hair form his face. His eyes were looking at Shishio, but his mind was seeing a monster. Kenshin watched Shishio look at the slices and stare up at Kenshin with a smile. " You can actually hit me. Your not so worthless after all," Kenshin ran toward Shishio and swung his sword. At this moment he didn't use any power. He was more use to just a regular sword. " Where did the power go?" Shishio asked. " Are you scared?" Kenshin couldn't refrain any longer and very lowly he said.

" No,"

He went toward Shishio disappearing and almost landing on top of him. Shishio moved and Kenshin slowed himself down as he almost hit the pavement. People looked at him as he hovered and they gave amazed looks. Kaoru ran closer and as she did Kenshin blasted himself ahead with the sword glowing a blue. He came to Shishio at a super speed and hit his sword. The clang was loud but they kept close to each other. Their powers cancelled each other, but whoever said that Kenshin was trying to use water? From Behind Shishio a few rocks hover. Kenshin hit him in the back of the head. Shishio turned in wonder and then back to Kenshin slicing. " Why you little cheat!" he said between his teeth. He shot a blast of fire at Kenshin who barely moved. It singed the strings of his haori enough to make it start flowing to the ground. Kenshin watched it. A young girl grabbed it and put it around her shoulders holding it tight. Kenshin smiled. A young girl was confident in him. He looked to Shishio and started to zoom over. Without the haori he was able to move a bit faster.

Shishio clenched his teeth as Kenshin sliced at him again. He was then smiling as he threw another shot of fire at Kenshin. He ducked and looked at the side of the building that had a black spot. Kenshin turned his head back to Shishio who shot another few fireballs at him. Kenshin moved quickly and sliced at him only to miss. Shishio elbowed him hard in the back and singed through the clothing. It didn't touch his back but it was enough to send Kenshin to the ground. He tried to look at his back and Kaoru walked toward him. " Are you alwight Siwent Samuwai?" a young boy looked up to him. Kenshin smiled and nodded. Everyone was looking at him. He turned to Kaoru amd smiled. She had the expression on her face that read what the boy had said. He nodded to her as well but her face still tense.

" Be careful," she said low as he sped off. He heard her and it made him feel proud. He started to move the sword around in a circle. He kept doing it until a circle of water was following the tip of his sword. He looked to Shishio turning it on it's side as throwing it as Shishio like a discus. He kept a thin strand of water to kept it on his sword. Kenshin brought it back and held it in his left hand. He was confident. Very confident and he threw the discus again with a ring of fire lingering on it's edges. Apparently the laws of physics or whatever it would be did not apply to his power.

Shishio looked at the discus and tried to slice it. It formed back together on the other side of him as it was still connected to the sword. Kenshin smiled, but not in a snobbish way. He smiled in a way that he knew that he would protect. That was not something that he wanted. It was something that the people **_needed_**.

Kenshin stared as he threw the discus again. The fire singed at Shishio's coat. He looked at Kenshin in anger and flew real quick over to him. He sliced at Kenshin's chest. It wasn't burned and there was on a thin cut. The magenta gi fell to his waist on one side showing the white undershirt. Kenshin didn't mind he continued an attack releasing the discus completely. Shishio tried to graps it, only to let it fall to a puddle at his feet. Shishio grabbed Kenshin's collar after levitating with the fire around him.

" You're a smart little boy aren't you? I didn't expect it of someone who cringed behind the adults. I guess I can be wrong but it's only sledom. Nonetheless you will die this day. I promise it," he snickered as he dropped Kenshin.

Catching his breath from the near choking hold Kenshin looked up to Shishio. " Trust me zero. It's going to get a lot worse than this. I'll make your blood spill on the children that adore you," Kenshin stared quizzically. That was a very sick and twisted thought. Kenshin could hardly bear to think of it. When did this man go crazy? Maybe he had been that from the start having a way to hold it in. Now all of it was being poured onto Kenshin in the thickest way.

Kenshin erased the image from his mind and stood looking at Shishio. People looked to him in wonder. Threats this man was giving was making the onlookers run into back alleys to do who knows what. If there was one thing that Kenshin knew, it was that in any way this man must be stopped. " Come on zero. I'm ready for your bag of tricks," Kenshin levitated and flew toward Shishio, slicing at him. There was a string of rocks following the swords path that hit Shishio on the chest and in the cheek. Kenshin was proud of the accomplishment, but he was clawing at a diamond. It was going to take more than just a simple scratch to crack it. It takes a diamond to hurt a diamond. That was what made Kenshin start to speed up.

Shishio was doing all could to hurt Kenshin. He started to throw fireball after fireball, but Kenshin just blocked. He knew there had to be another thing that this talisman could do. He pulled off his coat and the talisman hung openly. " I call the powers of the spirits. Grant me your dark powers," he yelled to the sky. Kenshin back up at the towering light that was in the city. When it dimmed, Shishio was unchanged. But it wasn't he that changed it was hs sword. It was just like Kenshin's. With a certain power he was able to upgrade it. It was large and it glowed brightly. It was a dark crimson. He flew over to Kenshin and sliced. There was a train of fire that come from the tip. It struck Kenshin's chest. Again there was not burn for his body was healed of any burns inflicted that were serious. There was a cut that oozed a bit of blood. Kenshin put his hand over the large cut and looked up.He was kneeled almost in a bow to Shishio. " That's right dog. Bow like the lowly sevent that you are," Shishio said in a hiss. He tried to kick at Kenshin. He rolled and stood looking at Shishio as he was ready to growl. He took his hand off of the wound letting it stain his white shirt and he lowered his head in thought. He could hear Kaoru. Her sobs. Sobs that would happen in the future if he died. They were inevitable. He was going to die this day. Shisho was right. But he was going to take Shishio with him.

He flung his head up and clenched his teeth. His power increasing almost ten fold as he sped to Shishio. He slashed and let rocks follow his sword. He made a second slash and water hit the sword causing it to stop burning for a moment. Shishio still attacked Kenshin who was blown back hitting a wall. His body started to ache as he got off the wall. Kenshin wiped blood on his sleeve that was at the corners of his moth.

Kenshin stoood fully. Hitting that wall was not good for his back. But this was a fight, and he had to finish it.

" Still up?" Shishio asked. Kenshin looked as he wrinkled his nose. " I'm surprised. You're such a little thing," Kenshin ignored the taunt. He thought to himself over and over _' He's messing with your mind. This is nothing you haven't heard ',_ but it was hard to focus as Shishio kept talking. No matter how many times that he said that to himself, Shishio kept talking. Finally, through all the talk, Kenshin screamed in his head _' This is for Kaoru!' _

Kenshin started to use his sword technique without any power to increase it. He was still on the ground but continued to jump up and hover to hit Shsihio. When he was knocked down he flipped to land on his feet and just went up again.

" You're becoming a nuisance," Shsihio said. " Just a fly on the wall," he held out his hand and watched. Energy gathered for the parts of the city. Lights began to blink. Kenshin needed to stop him. But as he went up to hit Shishio there was a barrier and he was just shot back. " Say your prayers Superzero!" Shishio yelled. the ball formed and he arched it behind his shoulder. Kenshin had two options. One was to block it and hope the block holds out. The other was to move and let the people try to run away. He wasn't going to endanger any innocent lives. He would have to block it.

In the time, Hiko had pulled up in his patrol car. He had seen it on the news. He knew that Kenshin was fighting and knew that he might need the support. he stood from the car and looked at Shishio. If anything, Hiko wanted to pull out his gun and shoot the guy, but this was his nephew's fight and he knew that Kenshin was determined, and always fought to the very end.

Shishio let the blast go and Kenshin pulled up his sword. He watched as the ball stopped in it's tracks and stayed on his sword.The heat it generated was making Kenshin sweat further and making it hard to breath. Soon he was in struggle just to keep it subdued and couldn't use any elemantal power. He grit his teeth as he was pushed back by the power and he strained himself to keep it away. But when it became impossible Kenshin was flung back into a building the walls crumbling as he hit.

Kaoru ran over crying. His sword clattered on the ground with a few sparks of his power lingering. Blood was staining the hilt of it where Kenshin had put his hand.

Kaoru looked at the building. Dust was circling up and bricks were still falling. It was jagged where he hit. His leg stuck out. The pant had been ripped from it leaving his leg bare. Kaoru wanted to yell his name. She wanted to cradle his head and cry and babble to him. But there were too many people around and she had to think of his identity. Kaoru just fell to her knees and looked as did many others. Water trickled from a disconnected pipe. It was hitting Kenshin's forehead. He was half conscious but was unaware of what had just happened. It was like when you are half asleep. You don't register anything that is around you.

Kaoru still watched. He her was racing. Her mind was racing. It kept saying. _ How could you be so stupid? How could you do this to everyone you love.? You didn't have to do this. You're my hero no mater what you do,'_ Kaoru put her hands over her mouth and leaned over. Someone placed a warm hand on her back. She looked up to Hiko who towered over her. He looked down to her and said.

" My deshi is not this weak," he looked over to the rubble. No one had heard his whisper to Kaoru. She stared at him as he started to chant. " Silent Samurai! Silent Samurai! Silent Samurai!" he kept his hand on her back. It was so warm and reassuring. Kaoru got off of the ground her pants soiled. She looked still sniffling and followed Hiko's motion.

" Silent Samurai! Silent Samurai!" she chanted. Her voice was weary as she did but she watched the hole for any sign of Kenshin's moment. Soon the crowd had caught on and they started to chant. It was a ripple effect. Shishio stared at them and shot a fireball. There was a barrier around the people. They didn't even look up they just kept chanting. Shishio looked at the entire crowd and yelled to them.

" Shut up you bunch of ninny's! Shut up!" he stared at them but no one stopped. All were chanting. All were proud.

Kaoru watched. She knew that Kenshin still had a bit of life in him. If there was a barrier then he was protecting them.

Kenshin twitched. His body was in pain. There was blood running from a cut in his forehead. It stained his mask and ran into it over his eye which he kept closed. He propped himself on his elbows. He was listening to the people. Two voices rang out. Those were Hiko and Kaoru's. He knew that his uncle and Kaoru had started it. He smiled and stood. He was wobbling as he walked out of the hole. His shirt was ripped off and one of his pant legs were ripped. He was lucky to have his shoes.

He gave a bit of a limp as he straighten himself out. The chants of his name turned to cheers when the crowd saw him walk out. Kenshin took a deep breath as he walk over to Kaoru. He handed the handkerchief back. I was in his pocket and he didn't want it to get ruined. " Please keep it," she said. Kenshin shook his head as he walked away. He picked up his sword. He pulled up his left hand. It was searing in pain. There was a reason for that as well. His arm was broken, he could feel it. So were several of the fingers. There was another thing that he had to ignore. It was going to be hard. But everything else was.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder to the people who were in large clumps. He gave them a really warm smile and turned back. " You are a very persistant little bug aren't you?" Shishio asked. Kenshin nodded. When Shishio asked the question he thought. _' I always have been, and always will be,'_ he was proud of the way he was too. Kenshin took yet another deep breath and started running to attack. Water was shot at Shishio's face and he wiped it away. In the time Kenshin had already prepared more rocks. One being rather large. Kenshin launched it at Shishio who put his sword up and sliced it. A few people that were behind him moved out of the way. Shishio had started to talk but was cut off by Kenshin slashing his sword Shishio's way. He blocked Kenshin smiling. His eyes were glowing the golden again.

" Hello, do you remember me you psycho?" he asked and threw what looked like blades of water to Shishio. They cut at his arms and Shishio dropped the sword. He flew down to it but Kenshin was already there to kick it away. He got close to Shishio, close enough to where he couldn't be heard by the people. Shishio listened. " Why would you endanger such kind people?" it was in a hiss. " They have nothing to do with us yet you continue to keep a very cold heart. I know what I'm going to do to you. the same thing that I did to your other owner a thousand years ago," it was no longer Kenshin. It was the other person that had wielded the swords. Kenshin was fully aware of what was going on, but he didn't have much control.

Kenshin walked over to a desolate area of the road. People began to back up as he lifted from the ground. Shishio was prepared to follow but Kenshin shot a blast of all the elements to Shishio. It knocked him to the ground leaving him trapped. People watched as Kenshin started to speak. It wasn't his normal soft voice.

" I am prepared to give my life for these kind people!" Kenshin said as he looked to the sky. " I ask of the Gods of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air to accompany," he started to glow. He placed the sword downward to the crowd. There were four dragons surrounding Kenshin. Each had a color to them that signified who they were. " I ask to seal away the powers of the talisman and the sword. In exchange I give my life to the dragons," Kenshin said. The people looked in awe. Some took pictures with their cell phones at the phenomenon. Kenshin continued to glow as the dragons swirled around him.

Kaoru was breathing hard as she looked. What was Kenshin doing? Making himself a sacrifice. Kaoru was scared as she watched.

Shishio continued to struggled under the rock. He couldn't get out and he too started to glow.

" By the power of eternal light. Grant my wish!" Kenshin started to seem to sparkle. Chains of golden color wrapped around his wrists and his ankles. Something had hit him and he gave a wide-eyed look. Blood trickled from his mouth for a moment as the light died down. He was starting to disappear. Something gave a blast and Kenshin disappeared along with Shishio. The talisman floated to the sky and flew off. People didn't care, but they wondered wher Kenshin had gone. Kaoru started to cry hard.

" NO!" she yelled as she fell to her knees. " Kenshin no baka," she said. She looked up at the sound of a cough and saw something lying between two cars. She stood and ran over. The person was on their stomach. Kaoru turned him over and looked at the face. Her's lit up. It was Kenshin. He was alive.He was in his normal state. His breathing was shallow. His eyes fluttered open. They were the dull purple. Hiko lingered over and called 911. Kaoru propped Kenshin up in her arms. He was looking at her and he struggled a smile. " Miss Kaoru," he said in a rasp. Kaoru smiled to him nodding.

" Don't you ever do that to me," she said real low. Kenshin placed his broken arm over his chest. Kaoru placed her's on his and looked at him. She knew he wasn't dead. There was just no way he could be. She continued to smile as her fingers ran through his silky hair. " I don't want to lose you. You know that. I love you," she kissed him on the lips. When she stopped she looked into his eyes. She was still crying and it hit his face. He turned his head somewhat to her and said.

" Do not cry Miss Kaoru," it was struggled. Like he was having trouble breathing. " There comes that time.. that time that we all must go..." Kaoru listened but didn't want to hear it. " And if heaven is what I believe it. I'm not afraid to die," he said. Kaoru looked at him with a scowl.

" Shut up," she said. " Just shut up," she said again. " You're not going to die," Kaoru said and she continued to lift him up until his head was on her shoulder. " You're going to make it Kenshin. You hear me. You're going to make it," she was sobbing. Kaoru rocked him like a child back and forth. She could still feel him breath his chest going up and down. Rain started to patter and the blood on the pavement started to wash away. Kaoru was waiting for the siren. It came quicker than she thought it would. She placed his head gently on the ground and the paramedics take over. And in her mind she kept saying, _' You are going to make it. You have my love to make it happen,'_ Kaoru got in the back of the ambulance with Kenshin and Hiko followed in his patrol car.

A/N: Hi! told you I'd try to make it longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Tilll next time, KenSan out!


	22. Hoping and Waiting Words of Friends

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. I know you're all wondering why he never liked Kenshin. Tell you the truth I think I never thought of that. I think my idea was that he thought that Kenshin was a goody two shoes kind of guy that needed the help of others to solve problems. Also that Kenshin got the swords and he didn't want Kenshin too. He knew the destructive powers that the swords held. Well, he had a serious downfall now didn't he? Seeing as Kenshin is a very, VERY, good fighter.

I also would like to let you know that the swords (sword) kinda sorta went kaboom when he gave his life. (Or tried to) So he no longer has it or the mask. I also know that many were concerned when he fell unconscious. You will be happy to know that I will not let the main character die. I just can't do that! You need to think the idea of death was back a thousand years ago. Technology has changed so it won't be as harsh on him. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the time-skips. I truly am.

**Hoping and Waiting With the Words of Friends**

Three days was hard on everyone. Not many had visited yet, but the time came around. Kaoru was there the first day and sobbed the whole time. Hiko told her that it would be best if she stayed home for a day or two since the doctor said he would take a while to become conscious again. Hiko sat there most of the time keeping a very sharp eye on his nephew. If anyone was concerned it was he.

Hiko tried not to show it, but that was hard. He didn't drink much sake. He was too focused on watching Kenshin. Most of the time he had his legs crossed tighty and his fingers knit together with his elbows rested on his legs. His head leaned on his knit fingers.

The only time that Hiko would leave was when they urgently needed him in duty. He didn't use his vaction or personal days too much so this was making it easy for him to stay there.

There were things that Hiko wished weren't happening. The fact that it was incredibly close to Christmas. It was one of Kenshin's favorite times of the year. Not to recieve the gifts, but to give them. Kenshin was this big giver and many felt that he gave to much. But everything that he gave came straight from his heart.

For the occasion, Hiko set up a small tree on the table that was placed next to the bed. He didn't put any of the ornaments on. He was going to let Kenshin try and do that when he woke. At least one. Hiko didn't want to take the pleasure away from his nephew. There were several presents on the table along with flowers and cards from his friends that were sent and other parts of the family that heard.

And as for the injures Kenshin endured. It was hard for Hiko to think of. His mind kept skimming over the moment that the doctor told him what all was wrong.

_Three days ago------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hiko sat in the waiting room with Kaoru at his side. She held a tissue tight and her mascara was running a bit. She was wringing the tissue till it ripped. Hiko was at the edge of his seat. He saw what Kenshin looked like when Kaoru had found him, he was hurt pretty bad. There was one thing that kept a smile rested on his face when he thought of it. No matter how bad Kenshin was hurt he was alive. That was what really mattered. He was alive._

_The doctor came up to them with a clipboard in hand. He was looking down and then took a seat. Hiko looked over trying to look in worry. The doctor read his face though and got to telling them the extent of damage. _

_" Mr. Himura is a very lucky boy. That is the thing that I think a lot of people here would say," the doctor started. Hiko just looked at him waiting for him to continue. " As for his injures we have some serious ones. I just want to ask you Mr. Seijuro. How did he get these injures?" Hiko looked at him and said real stiffly._

_" A car hit him in the incident during the battle. No one noticed, too focused on the battle," the doctor nodded and Kaoru looked at him. What a slick liar he was._

_" I guess that would explain them," he said. Hiko continued to watch him." I'll start with the hardest first," he said. " It has to do with his back and his neck. Now keep in mind these injures are but minor and that is why he is lucky. He had minor sprains in both his neck and back. It will take several weeks to get back on his feet from those," the doctor said. Hiko looked to the floor and sighed. _

_" Are any of the injures life-threatening?" Hiko asked with displeasure._

_" No. Again lucky," the doctor said. Kaoru had began to bite the tissue. _

_" The next would be where he has a rib broken it puntured his lung and is making it difficult for him to breath. But like I said not life-threatening," Hiko gave a nod as he looked over to Kaoru. She watched the doctor with a very sharp eye and waited. " The next is his arm. Broken. Simple fracture. Something you see kids come in here with all the time. However a few fingers were also broken, this is only on the left hand though. It will be put in a cast that confines his fingers. Not the thumb though. Is Mr. Himura left-handed?" the doctor asked. Hiko shook his head. Kaoru began to lean back in her seat as she listened. She had tired herself in worry and stayed there practically all night with no sleep. " That's good," the doctor said " That last things are not much a gash at his forehead a gash at his chest. They've been handled. The rest is minor bruises," the doctor looked to Hiko who had his bangs covering his eyes. _

_" I understand," Hiko said. It's like he had read the doctors mind. " How long?" the doctor loked at him in wonder. _

_" For what sir?" _

_" How long will he be unconscious, and how long will he be in the hospital?" Hiko was very forceful in the questions but tried to keep his voice low._

_" He might be out for at least a week. He did hit his head pretty hard and the blood loss. After that it's a matter of his condition. Maybe one week maybe a one month. It depends on his progress," the doctor said. Hiko nodded._

_" Then he'll be here through Christmas?" Hiko asked. _

_" It's certain, yes," the doctor said. " Maybe he'll wake up though," the doctor reassured. Hiko stood and was towering over the doctor as he did most people. " You can see him sir. But it is fair to warn you he is in critical condition," Hko then nodded and started to where Kenshin was. _

_" I just want to ask one more thing," Hiko said looking over his shoulder. The doctor's eyebrows went up as did his head from the clipboard._

_" Yes?"_

_" May I bring in a small Christmas tree that can be put on a table. My nephew loves Christmas," Hiko said. He tried to sound kind in saying so._

_" I don't see why not," the doctor admitted. Hiko gave a nod and started to the door. Kaoru was right behind him trying to keep up with his large strides._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiko opened his eyes to tiny slits and looked at the white floor below him. That was something he preferred looking at rather than Kenshin. It was a sad sight that got him almost every time. Hiko looked up at Kenshin for a moment then back down to the floor. He listened to the the soft beep of the heart monitor. It was one of the few sounds besides the sounds of shoes in the hallway. Kenshin's room was a single one from his parents. They wanted him to be treated properly. That was what really had gotten Hiko. They had yet to visit though which meant that Ishida was trying to keep on the line of good and bad parent.

He heard a pair of shoes nearing the door. It was probably a doctor to check up on him like they did hourly and on the dot. He looked at the clock placed in the room. It was only 4:23 p.m. meaning that they had already been here just twenty-three minutes ago. Hiko turned his head to the door as it opened and he was looking at Sanosuke who was trying to keep a smile on his face. He could tell that it was hard to maintain. " Hello," he said and walked over. His voice was like he. It was shaky whilst trying to keep a happy demeanor. In his arms nestled a nicely wrapped package. He looked to Hiko asking with his eyes where to set it. Hiko pointed with his head to the one's near the table and Sanosuke placed it on the floor as it wouldn't fit on the table.

" It's nice to see someone wanted to visit," Hiko said.

" It's getting near Christmas. I wanted to come earlier but I was a bit afraid. Plus me and hospitals don't quite mix," Hiko turned his head to see Souzou leaning on the door.

" Sagara. It's nice to see you," Hiko said. Souzou gave anod and watched his son. Sanosuke sat in a chair on the opposite side of Kenshin and looked at him. His face was twitching between a smile and dispare. His hand went through his spikey hair and he looked to his father. Souzou pulled himself from the door and motioned Hiko to leave. He was drwan away as he looked at Sanosuke. Apparently there were some words that he wanted to say to his buddy only.

Hiko placed himself at the door and listened as did Souzou though they acted inconspicious.

Inside Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, almost in tears. He had seen some things but not this bad. It just had to be Kenshin too. " Why did this have to be around Christmas buddy?" he asked silently. He looked at the monitors and the IV drip before talking again. " And to someone who doesn't even deserve it," Sanosuke was trying to laugh but it was hard. He looked to Kenshin again. There was a bandage over the gash in his forehead. His neck in a brace. It was sad. Just too sad. His arms were on his chest. Even through the protest of the doctors. Hiko knew that that would be more comfortable for Kenshin when he woke. His arm placed in a red cast was on the bottom of the two. He was pale. There were bruises on his face that started to fade a bit, but not much. Sanosuke also supposed that there was a barce about his chest. There was no doubt with what Kaoru had told him. He sighed and slid down in the chair in a slump. What to say, what to say? Kenshin might not be able to hear him but words were the best thing.

Sanosuke leaned foreward once more and put his hands together. He had gotten what he had wanted to say and he looked to the ground. Like Hiko, it was hard to look at Kenshin, what with all these wires and several tubes in him. Sanosuke gathered some breath and then talked to Kenshin real low. He knew that Hiko and Souzou had to be listening. " I got you a gift that I hope you like. I'm not going to tell you like I normally do. And I want you to know that the best gift you can give anyone would be the gift of my same friend waking up and being as smart as you were. I know that you probably have a gift that is tucked in a hidden place in your closet that is perfect but I wanted you to know that a physical gift is just minor," Sanosuke looked to the wall and thought for a moment. " I also want you to know of what great fortune you have brought me and my family. It had taken the judges a long time. A very long time to judge who was the best in the comptition. I want you to know that they thought the song was very unique it was very deep and it had won us the chance to sign with a major company. Thank you so much buddy," Sanosuke said and stood. He looked at Kenshin and the fact that he had a mask to help him breath. " Thank you a bunch," Sanosuke kept telling himself that it wasn't a funeral and he didn't have to be all teary and sad and down in the dumps, but that was how he was. It was his best friend. How else was he going to react.

Sanosuke reached the door and was holding the knob. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. " I want to wring the guys neck whoever did this to you. I really, really do," Sanosuke said and tried to put a smile on his face and he opened the doot and left. He wanted to stay. He really did. He was going to visit as much as he could. Souzou ushered his son to the door and Hiko went back in.

Later that day he heard more footsteps. The doctors had just left and he knew it was visitors. He turned enough to look over his shoulder then looked back at Kenshin with a scowl swiping his face. Ishida and Mamoru were here. He had no harsh feelings to Mamoru but his sister...

" What are you doing here?" he asked low. Ishida walked over ignoring Hiko for a moment as she gazed at her son with sad eyes and ran her hand down his face. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Hiko looked at her as she sat down and asked again.

" What are you doing here?" it was softer. There had to have been something that happened, there was no other reason tha she would visit.

" I wanted to see my little boy," she answered softly. He saw Kenji crawling into his mother's lap as he looked at Kenshin.

" Ken-nii," he said softly. Hiko looked down again and then to his sister.

" What made you change your mind Ishida?" Hiko asked. He looked deeply into his sister's eyes and saw something he hadn't seen for years.

" He did. His words. He's a powerful speaker. He's made me realize somethings," Ishida said. Hiko looked to Mamoru who had set a wrapped present on the floor, Hiko turned away and watched as Kenji clasped his mother's chest. Her hand settled on his head and his back like a baby as she lokoed at her son. " I didn't think something like this could ever happen," she said. " I didn't think that I would ever have to look at my Kenshin in the hospital like this," her voice was full of sorrow and regret and you could hear it. She had even called Kenshin by his name instead of Shinta. For the first time someone had hit Ishida's heart and cast away the shadow.

" Before you go all mush and cry everywhere," Hiko said. He handed her a handkerchief. She took it and wiped at her face before handing it back. Hiko looked to Mamoru noticing the displeasure on his face. Mamoru was a quiet person, but you could tell that he too was sad. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and she touched it.

" We need to let him rest dear," Mamoru said. Ishida held Kenji to where his head was at her shoulder. He was looking at his brother witha puppy dog face.

" Hiko," Ishida said. " I know I didn't stay long, but hear me out on this. If he wakes on Christmas Eve I want you to turn on the television to that grand party that the governor is hosting. They are going to try and talk to some people. I have something that I want Kenshin to hear. It will probably be around midnight," she said and walked out the door with Mamoru. Hiko understood. She cared. Alot.

It had to be around eight o' clock or so. Footsteps rang in the hallway as a young girl walked out of the elevator. She had many things in her hands. There was a giant bear that had taken most of the room in her arms. It's head was rested on her shouler with a lock of raven's black hair that was glued on tied with a blue ribbon.

Kaoru neared the room and opened the door. Her hands shook and she looked at Hiko. He didn't even look to her and he said. " You've finally returned Kaoru," she looked to him a bit in shock as he said. " You worry the size of Alaska. It's really hard to miss," Hiko was trying to be funny as she neared. He looked back seeing the things in her hands. She had crocheted blanket with many colors in it. A wreath and the big teddy bear. Hiko smiled as she said:

" They're from my family. My father finished this blanket for him," she set it in Hiko's lap. He looked at it. It was finely made. " My brother, who really looks up to Kenshin, made this wreath in class. The teacher had told them to give it to someone that they care about. He did. He gave one for the family and made another in his spare time. I didn't think that Yahiko could be such a generous little kid," in the middle of the wreath there hang a plaque that said: MERRY X-MAS KENSHIN. I HOPE YOU GET WELL SOON. It was painted on. Hiko put it against the side of the table and Kaoru held the teddy bear. " I got this special with a lock of my own hair," she said and turned it to Hiko. It had a plaque that said: LOVE IS SOMETHING THAT NEVER DIES, I LOVE YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF MY HEART. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GET WELL SOON KENSHIN, LOVE KAORU. The plaque hung around the bears neck. Hiko looked at it as Kaoru handed it over and he was about to set it down in the pile of present but then looked to Kenshin and stood walking to the other side of the bed. He placed the bear in the small space that was between the side of the bed and Kenshin. It barely touched him. Kaoru looked at it then Hiko as he said.

" He'd love to wake up to it. I'm certain," Kaoru smiled and went to the chair that sat on the opposing side. She scooted closer and looked to his monitors then back down to him. She took his uninjured hand fron his chest which had a wire sticking on it and the hospital bracelet. She kissed his hand and the set it down on the bed. She was looking at his face and ran the back of her hand on his cheek. She didn't want to believe this. None of this, but it was true. She kissed his forehead and leaned on the bar on the side of the bed. Hiko looked at her.

" You love him a lot don't you?" Hiko asked

" To the depths of my heart and back," Kaoru answered. Hiko smiled at her response. He knew that Kenshin loved this girl. It was great to see that she loved him back so much. He took the blanket that rested in his lap and unfolded it placing it over Kenshin. Kaoru looked up seeing a small twitched and happiness seemed to slither on her face. He never woke though.

" He does that," Hiko said. " that twitching. He does it alot. He can hear us I'm sure. I think that my deshi is trying to tell you that he loves you just as much," Kaoru slid her hand under his and smiled. Even if that wasn't true she liked it and she smiled bright as her hand held his. Whatever the twitch was Kaoru saw it as a sign of hope.

Christmas eve night. 11:42 p.m.

Hiko looked at Kenshin. The bruises were healed mostly and so were small cuts. The bandage on his forehead was off showing the gash that was healing nicely.

It had been four days since Kaoru had given him the stuffed bear and it didn't leave that spot on the bed. Neither did the blanket. Hiko had just came back from grabbing a small candy bar. He was tired and ready to fall asleep. Most of the time he would be in the hospital room. It had been a week. That was how long the doctor said it would take for Kenshin to wake up. He had turned on the television as Ishida instructed. There was a likely chance for him to wake up. Hiko looked to Kenshin. It wasn't bad as it first looked but it was still bad. Hiko grew adjusted to looking at the slumbering Kenshin. Again he hadn't had barely any sake in awhile. He didn't want to either. Not till Kenshin even cracked an eye.

He sucked in a breath as he rubbed at his eyes. He was trying to focus on the television. It seemed that they were talking to people that showed up. He kept the volume low since it was late. Through the days Kenshin had this friends come and sit with him and talk. Finally as the time drew real near midnight he took the bottle of sake residing on the table and poured a small cup. He looked at Kenshin and raised up the glass a bit. " I drink to you deshi. In hopes that you wake real soon. And Merry Christmas," Hiko brought the cup to his lips and took a sip as he did he heard a cracked voice say.

" Merry Christams," it was a weak voice and Hiko looked to Kenshin. His eyes weren't open. " I'm awake," they turned to small slits and he looked over to Hiko with those bright lavender pools. Hiko started to smile at Kenshin and he set the cup down on the table. What luck, was all that he could think. It was so unbelieveable that he woke right before the bell chimed twelve.

" Do you know where you are deshi?" Hiko asked as he leaned over. Kenshin looked to his right and saw the fuzz that was brushing at his face. He gave a smile and tried to pulll his uninjured hand to it. Kenshin tried to nod finding it rather impossible with the brace on. " Don't move to much," Hiko said. Kenshin didn't feel much. There must have been morphine in the IV.

" I understand uncle," Hiko removed the mask and waited. Kenshin was breathing rather well but it was still a bit jaggedy.

" How is that?" he asked.

" It's fine," Kenshin said. Hiko looked at him. " It's Christmas?" he asked. Hiko nodded.

" Give or take a few minutes," he said. Kenshin looked to the television and saw something. Hiko propped the bed a bit better and turned up the volume. It was Ishida as she said. She was always so punctual.

" _Mrs. Hinura, Mrs. Himura!" _it seemed that a reporter yelled out. Mamoru was ahead of her. She turned and seemed to be in a long Miss Claus kind of outfit with a white fuzzy neckline and lines at the sleeves that cut at the shoulder. Her hair was pulled up at the top of her head and she had a little white fuzz ball keeping it up. Her eyes were full of happiness. " _Is there anyone that you would like to say something to Mrs. Himura?"_ the reporter asked. Ishida gave this beautiful smile and said.

" Yes. Very much so," she said and pulled a small something from her purse keeping it at her hip." I want say it to my son. Kenshin He's in the hospital from a hit and run incident. I visited him a few days ago while he was still unconscious but I was only for a small amount of time. I didn't talk much in hopes that he could hear me right now. I want to tell him Merry Chirstmas for one, I know he loves it. And I want to tell him that I understand what he said to me one day. He said that we use to be very happy in poverty and that was so true. He was right as well that my heart had changed when we could make money. I didn't realize that I hurt him so much. This is a picture of when he was young," the camera closed in on a picture on him and Ishida when Kenshin was three. " I want to say that I'm sorry and hope we can start over as the mother and son that we were meant to be. I love you Kenshin. I always have and I always will," she said and turned around.

Hiko looked over to Kenshin who was staring at the television. He closed his eyes and smiled.

" Mother," he said low." We now can start over," Hiko looked at him and smiled. he was happy. Him and his mother had now made up. That was a good thing.

" Deshi. There are presents. From alot of your friends and the ones thar you dropped off for our tree. I brought them here. Do you have enough strength to open them?" Hiko asked. Kenshin looked over to him and smiled.

" I think I might," he said and Hiko handed him one. Christmas always seemed to bring everyone just a tad bit, if not more, closer. Hiko watched as Kenshin struggled a bit to rip of the paper on one. The smallest things seemed to be so precious.

He took a sip of the sake and it felt good. He helped with a place Kenshin struggled with a corner. He was like a kid again, even if he was only sixteen. You could see that shine that was in his eyes. The present was from his uncle. It was a book. Several that he had wanted that were really hard to get his hands on. What could he say? He still liked books. He opened one up just to look and squinted a bit. Hiko started to hand over Kenshin's glasses as he peered and Kenshin took them. They had a bit of blood crusted in the frame but he ignored it and as he put them on things went blurry. " Uncle," he said. " I think I'm losing my mind," he said. Hiko stared at him.

" Why is that?"

" I can see without my glasses," Kenshin said. Hiko smiled.

" I think that's a good thing," Hiko said. " Why would you be losing your mind?" he asked.

" I don't know," Kenshin said. He handed his glasses off as he relaxed on the pillows. He could feel several under his back. " Thanks uncle for what you got," Kenshin said. He gave a yawn. _How could you be tired?_ Hiko asked in his head. But then again simple movements probably did take alot out of him. He took the present away and set it on the table as he swiped the paper into a wastebasket.

Hiko watched Kenshin as he started to doze off. " Merry Christmas deshi. Merry Christmas,"

A/N: There you go. Kenshin is alive. But he's hurt. I have a tendancy to do that. I wish I didn't. Now don't get mad at me if things seem impossible medical wise. I don't know all that much about madical stuff except for what I watch. I hope that you liked it. Till next time, KenSan out!


	23. Epilogue

A/N: Well, I hope all enjoyed the story. This is the last chapter. Well, here we go.

**Epilogue**

Kenshin gave a sigh as he looked out the window. He was still in a bit of struggle what with his neck and all. It had been three weeks since he had woken. Spending one in the hopsital and two at home. While he was home Hiko was taking care of him. Suffocating really. Kenshin thought Hiko was all tough and everything like that, he was proven wrong. He was cautious it seemed. He wasn't even letting Kenshin walk to school. That made sense he guessed. He still had pain. The thing he was glad of was to get rid of the neckbrace. That thing was annoying having to look some way with his eyes instead of moving his head. Geez.

Kenshin watched as Hiko pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. " Thanks uncle," Kenshin said. Hiko nodded.

" You be careful kiddo," he said. Kenshin opened the door taking his bag and hanging it over his shoulder. Hiko looked to him waiting. " And don't push yourself. Last thing I need is you in the hospital again," he said. Kenshin gave a laugh. Cheery mood too. He started to walk with a crutch in his free hand. With a back back still hurting him , he needed something to balance himself.

Kids were walking faster than him but it was okay. He was taking his time. He went through the door and looked at the steady flow of students that went through the hallways. He stared around and saw Sanosuke immedaitely. His head turned and next to him was Kaoru and her little cliq. Kaoru gave this big bright smile although Gretchen and Megumi looked at her strangly. Kaoru ran over with delight in her step and hugged around Kenshin. " Ow, ow, ow.." he said as she squeezed hard. Now it wasn't his injures, well some, but Kaoru's hug was crushing.

" Oh sorry Kenshin. I didn't hurt you did I?"she asked. Kenshin shook his head and looked to the girls who were looking at him strangly. All but Misao.

" Now, now Kaoru, what could you be doing with the geek?" Gretchen asked.

" Oh did I forget to mention, I saw one head cheerleader with one super geek at the hospital. She kissed him," Megumi said.

" How did you...?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin didn't giver a flinch. He knew that Megumi had known.

" I work at the hospital part-time. I see things," Megumi said. " So how long have you two been going out?" she asked.

" Um..." Kaoru looked at Kenshin and he nodded." October," she said. The girls looked upon each other Misao walked to her friend and smiled.

" I think it's a good idea. She found someone that see her for her," Misao said her hands on her hips. " Instead of acting like someone's arm candy," Misao saw Aoshi walked up and grasped his arm." Like this hunk," she said. Aoshi smiled to her and looked to Kenshin.

" Glad to have you back," he said low. Kenshin smiled and nodded.

" Since when did he get popular?" Gretchen asked. Tomoe looked at the girls and stepped foreward.

" I think that Kenshin seems like a good guy and smart. You need someone who can except you for you," Tomoe said. " He'll also have a better chance of landing a good career and support the family," Tomoe said. Gretchen and Megumi were alone and Megumi noticed something.

" Where are your glasses geek?" she asked. Kenshin took them from his pocket and showed them to Megumi. She stared at Kenshin who smiled and watched them slid to the floor.

" I knew you've wanted to do this," Kenshin said and Kaoru stared at him. She knew that he was alright with perfect vision but she looked like it was a shock. " Go ahead. I don't mind," Megumi stared at the glasses and raised her foot but she looked to Kenshin and smiled.

" How many fingers do I have up?" she asked. Kenshin looked at her and he whispered to Kaoru. She laughed as she nodded and he looked squinting.

" Um... two?" Megumi slithered this mean smiled on her face and shook her head.

" No, well I think this is the best thing you could have ever done," she admitted and her high-heel smashed them to little pieces. Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaoru laughing.

" Gullible Miss Megumi, you are very gullible," he said. " A simple trick," he said. Kenshin started to walk down the hallway Kaoru on his arm helping him walk. Megumi looked in shock. She had been outmatched. By a geek. The biggest in school. Then again, without those galsses his eyes looked rather dreamy. And the braces would be off before long. She looked to Gretchen who crossed her arms and then she started to follow the large group of people that was next to Kenshin.

" Thanks guys, for the gifts," he said.

" Buddy, you gave us the biggest gift of all," Sanosuke placed his arm over Kenshin's shoulder's very gently. " Havin' someone as great as you returning," Sanosuke said and the group looked at him.

" What all did I miss anyway?" Kenshin asked.

" Let's see Sanosuke and Megumi did hook up, she has yet to warm up to you though," Kaoru said. " Though I think that you got her this time," Kaoru said. Kenshin nodded. " Misao and Aoshi hooked up, you saw that," Kaoru said. " We went to state and won," she said. " Thanks to you," she said nudging him, Kenshin smiled at her when he heard that. " Besides that things have been the same. It was pretty boring at ol' Harrison," she said.

" I already told you buddy, we got to sign with a record company. Dad says I have to finish high school before we do anything," Sanosuke said. Kenshin agreed with him there. It would be better if he had an education.

" That's real good Sano," Kenshin said. He wasn't moving foreward. Kaoru had tugged his arm and pulled out a sharpie signing it. When she finished she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. The others followed suit, minus the kiss of course. Kenshin had the greatest friends.

" Miss Kaoru, I believe things are looking up," added Kenshin. Kaoru nodded and continued to hang on his arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the world in Japan there was a boy who was there looking around in the packed Tokyo streets. He looked at the alleys and decided to wander. He got far back into one and the smell of garbage was hitting his nose. He twitched and looked.

On the ground there lie a red item. The boy kneeled looking at it in wonder. The talisman glowed a moment and the boy looked at it in amazment. He put his hand near it ready to pick it up and he looked up. He looked shocked his eyes shrinking for a moment they seemed to glow for a moment his hand still lingering at the talisman. Finally his body had unparalyzed and he gave this real wicked smile as he pocketed the talisman...

A/N: Dun, dun, dun da! well I think you have figured it out but the strange ending. Sequel time! Think about it. Superhero. How many don't have a sequel? Honestly? Oh and how am I going to do it if the talisman and the sword are destroyed? I have a way. Well, till the sequel. KenSan out!


End file.
